I see you
by eyze08
Summary: Samcedes AU. Mercedes is an artist trying to live her dream of becoming a singing superstar in NYC. Sam is rich, powerful and live up to what is expected of him. They meet and doesn't understand why they solicit such emotions for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I see you**

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while now and wanted to put it to paper as they say. This is my first fanfic and I have another that I will be posting soon. I'm quite ambitious I know but i just have to get it out there for my sanity! I write stuff for myself, i just hope other people would enjoy it too!**

**Chapter 1:**

Mercedes woke up feeling that today is the day. Well not "THE DAY" but for some reason she felt today holds unlimited potential. She got out of bed and headed out her room to see her housemate Kurt making breakfast.

"Morning Mercy! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Morning! Wow that smells good! I knew today is going to be a good day... No I take that back, from the looks of breakfast I think it's going to be a great day!" Mercedes beamed.

"Ready for your first day at the restaurant?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah! Thanks again for hooking me up and Blaine too!" Mercedes grinned.

"You're more than welcome diva! You know I'll do anything for you boo!" Mercy smiled while Kurt placed a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon slightly burnt just the way Mercedes likes it and toasts in front of her.

After breakfast Mercedes started preparing to leave for work! She needs to be at the restaurant 9am for orientation and to sign work papers before start of lunch prep. Kurt decided to drop by the restaurant as moral support for Mercedes as well as an ulterior motive to see his boyfriend Blaine. The two arrived in front of the restaurant and looked at each other grinning in excitement before entering. Blaine managed the restaurant and acted as host for V.I.P. who frequent their establishment.

"Hey boyfriend!" Kurt called Blaine grinning like a Cheshire cat. Blaine turned around and couldn't hide his joy seeing Kurt. He walked to the two and kissed

Mercedes on the cheek before kissing Kurt and putting an arm on Kurt's shoulders.

"So are you ready for servitude?" Blaine eyed Mercedes.

"Ready as ever! Thanks again for getting me this job, you know I need all the money I can get. Living in New York is really expensive and at least with the clientele here I think I can afford to just have this job and still do what i love!" Mercedes beamed.

"The tips here are the best if I do say so myself!" Blaine winked.

"Well, I better go to work! I'll see you at home Cedes to get all the gossip! Bye boo!" Kurt kissed Blaine again before leaving the restaurant.

Blaine escorted Mercedes to the back office for her orientation and paperwork. Once all the paperwork are signed and all company policy has been relayed, There were a few non-disclosures that needed to be emphasized and understood.

"Now Cedes lastly, everyone working here needs to sign these non-disclosure documents. This is for the privacy of all our customers as well as our company. We cater to a lot of very important people as well as celebrities so we have to ensure that nothing will leak out to the press of anything that we see here in the restaurant. Do you understand?"

"I think I do, but what happens here that the paparazzi don't see once they leave the restaurant?" Mercedes looking a bit confused.

"A lot! Just sign the documents and make sure you don't tell anyone anything!" Blaine pushed the documents in front of Mercedes.

"Even Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Especially Kurt!"

"I dunno, he'll be really upset with me if I don't spill any juicy gossip!" Mercedes looked at the documents and sighed.

"One if you don't sign those you can't work here and two you can tell Kurt anything public knowledge. Other than that your lips are sealed!"

"Ok! Boy I thought I'd just be serving food I didn't know that it comes with self-restraint! You're lucky I need this job badly!" Mercedes laughed at herself.

Blaine picked up his phone and asked his assistant to call somebody called Santana to show Mercedes how things work in the restaurant. A few minutes later, a beautiful Latina poked her head inside Blaine's office.

"You called?" Santana smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Satan!" Blaine replied.

Mercedes looked shocked from Blaine's reply.

"Believe me girl you'll agree with her nickname once you get to know her! But anyway, Mercedes this lovely lady here is Santana and she will show you around! Isn't that right Santana?" Blaine smiled at the Latina girl which in return sarcastically grinned back.

"Don't listen to pansy here, I'm an angel; most of the time and it's nice to meet you Mercedes!" Santana smiled at Mercedes.

"Please call me Cedes! I'm sure Blaine's only kidding!" Mercedes smiled back.

"Yeah yeah time is precious and we need to get you armed for lunch service! Come on I'll introduce you to everyone!" Santana grabbed Mercedes.

Mercedes had a look of fear as she let Santana drag her out of Blaine's office. Blaine smirked at the sight.

Santana literally dragged Mercedes around the restaurant introducing her to everyone, from the other servers, the kitchen staff, restaurant host/hostess, even the bus boys and the valets. One thing that Mercedes noticed is that everyone seems to like Santana and feared her at the same time. This made Mercedes really curious but she's too overwhelmed to dig further on this curiosity. Instead she focused on what needs to be done and put aside the grilling some other time when she knows Santana better. After all she can't piss off the person that will show her the ropes on getting the best tips.

**Chapter 2:**

Soon the restaurant was buzzing with people and Mercedes is happy that she's getting the hang of things already despite a few slips here in there. Tips are really good, and so far she has made well over $200 in the last 2 hours. She can definitely get used to this and seeing a lot of celebrity is a plus. After lunch hour it's the staffs turn to have lunch before prep for dinner.

"So Cedes how you doing so far?" Santana sat next to Mercedes at the table and started nibbling on a breadstick.

"Great! I can't believe I made close to $300 on tips! This is the best gig so far!" Mercedes couldn't contain her joy.

"Santana girl you're slipping! I thought you taught her the ropes?" Tina the Asian girl on Mercedes' other side interjected in the conversation. "I make

$800 in tips and that's from a really slow day. When I say slow day that's me not wanting to exert effort!" Tina smiled.

"I made close to $1000 this lunch hour. I can't really boast about it coz I'm fricking tired from serving a large group on my own! I'd take my earnings and retire for the day but Mr. Blaine said there'll be a lot of V.I.P.s tonight. Even the son's owner will be here and we know how generous he is with tips not to mention an eye candy!" Lauren the big girl sat across from Mercedes.

"Dang! And here I am proud of my $300 and yous all are fricking millionaires!" Mercedes laughed.

"Stick with us girl and you'll be a millionaire too!" Santana winked.

"Hey Cedes!" Blaine walked over to where Mercedes was sitting.

"Hey yourself!"

"So how's the first day so far!"

"Really bad!" Mercedes pouted.

"What? Why?"

"I just found out I'm making small change compared to these three!" Mercedes laughed and Blaine joined.

"I know, these three are the best in what they do!" Blaine winked at the girls.

"Yeah yeah no need to patronize us, what do you want?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm hurt you think I only compliment you when I need something!" Blaine mocked hurt.

"Well don't you?" Santana raised a brow.

"Yeah I do, but that's besides the point!" Blaine smiled.

"Just spill it!"

"Ok! You know Mr. Evans is coming tonight and I need you to be his server for tonight! Please! Blaine begged.

"Yeah I can do it! What time is he coming?" Santana asked.

"Yey! He's coming around 10PM!"

"Hold up! I can't if he's coming at 10PM!"

"Come on Tana, please!" Blaine begged.

"Sorry boss my girl comes first! It's Friday night and i haven't taken Britt out for a month now!" Santana shrugged.

"Tina?" Blaine looked over to Tina.

"Sorry no can do! i already have plans with my man Mike!"

Blaine looked at Lauren.

"So now I'm the last choice?" Lauren smirked.

"Please Lauren! If it isn't anyone of you three then they're as good as fired! you don't want that on your conscience do you?" Blaine begged some more.

"As much as i hate to pass up, but I don't think i can handle Mr. Evans after the party this lunch! i want to go home and soak in my tub tonight!"

"Why don't you let Cedes do it?" Santana suggested.

"You're kidding right? It's only her first day and you want her fired already?"

"Who said anything about getting fired? I was merely suggesting since none of the holy trinity can do it why not let someone else earn the great tip Mr.

Evans always leaves!" Santana explained. "And besides we'll teach her everything she needs to do to make sure she doesn't get fired!" Santana looked at Mercedes with the look of confusion.

"Hey, i'm all for the money but i really want to keep my job! if he's that terrible i rather not risk it!"

"Hush, you'll be fine! After all we're going to teach you everything! aren't we girls?"

"Hell yeah!" Tina and Lauren answered simultaneously.

"That's settled! Thanks Cedes! And thank you holy trinity!" Blaine hugged Mercedes and smiled at the three.

After lunch everyone started prepping for dinner service. Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Lauren sat in one of the tables polishing cutleries.

"The thing you need to remember with Sam is never call him Mr. Evans in his face! He hates to be patronized and he says that Mr. Evans is his father."

"So his name is Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"Samuel Martin Evans to be precise!" Tina interjected.

"Girl don't you read tabloids?" Lauren looked at Mercedes surprised that she doesn't know who Samuel Evans is.

"Sorry, tabloids cost money and I just can't afford to spend time reading gossips when i have to work to achieve my dream!" Mercedes smiled.

Lauren took the time to lay down all the information about one Sam Evans so that Mercedes won't be surprised when she finally meets him tonight. Sam Evans is the third generation of an Oil tycoon family from the south. His father; one Stephen Evans; turned their oil fortune into an empire owning businesses from restaurants to publishing companies. Sam Evans is a whiz at businesses just like his father and grandfather even with dyslexia. He is currently managing one of his father's publishing business and spearheading to open a record label to add to their growing empire. The guy has been the most eligible bachelor in the world for some time now with his good looks and vast fortune, but the media feeds on his player image more than his other accomplishments. Sam Evans doesn't shy away from the public, but he is a private man and things he does in his own privacy should be kept at that.

"He's suppose to be arranged to be married to Quinn Fabray, you know the socialite of the Upper East Side. They're often seen together on important events but seeing him here with all those bimbos i'd say it's all for show!" Lauren finished.

"Well I heard she's the ice queen that's why the boy is looking to find it somewhere else!" Santana laughed.

"She must be coz I don't know anyone who wouldn't want some Sam Evans!" Tina started fanning herself.

"Wow! I should really start getting out of my world. He's starting a record label?" Mercedes asked.

"Cedes is that all you got from my story?" Lauren sounding a little annoyed.

"No no! I heard you but do you think he's looking for up and coming artists?"

"Up and coming meaning you?" Santana stared at Mercedes grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Girl don't even think about it! One thing he hates the most is when people are trying to get in his business while doing some business if you know what I mean!" Santana raised a brow.

"Ok I got it! You can't blame me for trying at least!" Mercedes beamed.

Dinner rush is harder than the lunch hour. More people are trying to get seated which means that turnaround has to be faster. Tips are really good but Mercedes is now starting to doubt herself that she can do this job at least 5 times a week. It is nearing 10PM and there's still no sign of slowing down in the restaurant. Santana, Tina and Lauren caught up with Mercedes taking 5 while waiting for her orders to come out.

"Hey Cedes we're off! Just remember everything we told you!" Santana placed her hands on Mercedes' shoulders.

"Oh yeah! Don't make eye contact if you don't want to get lost in his eyes!" Tina giggled while Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"And girl whatever you do don't give him sass!" Lauren waved her index finger in front of Mercedes.

"Yeah i got it! The tips better be worth it! Go on, leave! if i don't see you guys tomorrow I promise I'll leave a goodbye note to Blaine!" Mercedes pushed them out of the kitchen playfully.

"I'm sure you'll be fine!" Santana smiled.

**Chapter 3:**

Fifteen minutes before 10PM Mercedes was asked to start preparing the V.I.P. room. A couple of minutes later a tall dirty blonde man with a matching girl in his arms walked in startling Mercedes. Sam looked at her from head to toe before speaking.

"Who are you and where's the other girl?"

Mercedes remembered one of Santana's advices to never say your real name, he'll never remember it anyway and even if he fires you he won't know you're still working there as long as you don't cross his path again.

"Good evening sir, my name's Constance and I'll be your server for this evening! I believe the girl you're referring to is already gone hence me being here!"

Mercedes moved out of the way to usher them in their booth before handing them the wine list.

"I'll take your drinks first so you'll have time to browse our menu!" Sam raised a brow at her.

"You do know who i am right?"

"Pxtxawng!(douchebag!)" Mercedes mumbled something in Na'vi almost inaudible but Sam heard.

"What did you say?"

"Yes sir I know who you are and rest assured I take my job seriously! Lord, Fìskxawngìri tsap'alute sengi oe. (Lord, I apologize for the moron.)" Mercedes said the last part under her breath.

Sam fought hard not to smirk before saying. "A bottle of my usual would do!"

"Yes sir! I'll be right back!" Mercedes quickly left and released the breath she has been holding the entire time.

Mercedes came back to the two heavily making out. The girl looked like she's about to eat his face when Mercedes coughed to get their attention. Sam glared at Mercedes while he watch her approach their table holding a bottle of 1997 Dom Romane Conti. He nodded and Mercedes popped the cork and started pouring, making sure she doesn't spill a drop of the expensive wine. After she finished pouring the wine and placing the bottle in the nearby ice bucket, Mercedes took out her pen and pad paper to make sure she doesn't mess up the orders.

"Have you decided what you're having tonight?" Sam turned to his date and started kissing her while the girl moaned in his mouth.

"Säfpìl asteng tìkan ateng!(great minds think alike!)" Mercedes sarcastically said to herself.

Sam turned to look at Mercedes and eyed her while the girl continued to kiss his jaw line, then down to his neck unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt.

Mercedes quickly looked at her feet remembering the no eye contact warning.

"I could give you a few more minutes, 10 minutes should be enough!" Mercedes smirked before leaving the V.I.P. room.

"The tips better be worth it!" Mercedes thought to herself while she walked back to the kitchen.

Sam felt annoyed with the server. He doesn't know why it bothers him so much at what she thinks about him. He pushed the girl off of him and straightened himself before looking at the menu.

"What's wrong baby?" The blonde girl asked.

"We're not in a relationship so don't call me that!" Sam half-shouted to the girl. He doesn't know why he felt angry, but all he knows is that he wants to take it out on somebody.

Mercedes came back with a smile and saw that the two are quietly looking at the menu.

"Ready to order?" Her smile widened. Sam looked at her and placed the menu down.

"It's Constance right?" Mercedes looked at Sam and quickly panic rose.

She turned her gaze down to her feet and answered. "Yes sir!"

"You're new here right?"

"Yes sir! My first day actually." She answered still not looking up.

"Look me in the eye when talking to me!" Sam snapped at Mercedes, which made her look up and stare into his eyes.

Like a bolt of lightning electricity traveled to Mercedes making her body shiver. She felt the urge to get lost in his green eyes. He is really as handsome as they say, even beautiful. It just only occurred to her why the girl couldn't keep her hands to herself knowing that tall glass of Sam is sitting inches from her. Heck she too would be all over him if she was honest with herself. She shook her head getting herself out of the trance as Sam said something she didn't get.

"I'm sorry sir, what was that again?" Mercedes asked.

"I said I'll have the Waldorf salad for starters and then the fillet mignon for entree!" Sam repeated.

"And ma'am have you decided?" Mercedes turned to the girl feeling Sam's gaze burning her.

"I'll just have the grilled chicken salad with no chicken please!" Mercedes stifled a laugh.

"Good choice ma'am! I'll be back with your orders in 15 minutes!"

Mercedes turned around to leave, but as she took a step she was stopped by Sam's voice.

"I expect our starters in 5 minutes. Tell the kitchen I will fire them if it's a second more than that!" Sam flashed Mercedes a grin and a look of horror showed on her face.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen seeing that she has only 4 minutes to get the salad back.

"Guys I need one Waldorf salad and grilled chicken salad hold the chicken in 3 minutes, Mr. Evans said he'll fire us if it's a second late!" The panic becoming obvious in Mercedes' voice.

Two minutes later the salads are in front of her and ready to go.

"Don't worry Cedes we know what he's like and believe me he's only pulling your strings! Tony the cold kitchen chef patted her on the back before she made her way back to the V.I.P. room.

Mercedes paused for a moment to compose herself before entering. She avoided looking at them while she placed their salads in front of them in fear of seeing her sweat feverously. Once their salads are in place she stepped back and told them to enjoy their starters and left without looking up.

Sam smirked while eating his salad.

"That showed her!" He thought to himself as he replayed the look of fear in her face and the bead of sweat forming on her temples while serving them.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes came in with his entree and placed it in front of him.

"Would you like some pepper on your fillet mignon?" Mercedes asked. Sam nodded and Mercedes walked to Sam's side of the table and twisted the pepper mill on top of the steak still not looking at him. "Enjoy your meal sir!" She finally looked him in the eyes and gave him a genuine smile. She then turned to the girl next to him.

"Ma'am would you like some dessert? We have a great selection of cakes and pastries. we also have specialty chocolates or if you'd prefer a fruit plate?"

Mercedes offered.

Sam watched Mercedes still with a smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat and he could feel the same electricity running through his body when she finally looked him in the eyes earlier. He shrugged and took another sip of his wine which is running low already.

"We need more wine!" He spoke loudly to get Mercedes' attention.

"Yes sir, I'll be back with another bottle!" Mercedes looked back at the girl.

"Ma'am, if you want I can get you some chocolate covered strawberries and a glass of champagne?"

"Yes I think I'll like that! But i want a whole bottle of champagne! can i baby?" the girl looked at Sam and pouted. Mercedes found it quite amusing and waited for his response.

Sam was irritated that she called him baby again but gave in when he saw Mercedes waiting for him to reply with a wide-eyed smile across her face.

"We'll have the bottle of Champagne instead!" He stared in Mercedes brown eyes and smiled back.

Mercedes printed the bill and looked at how much it totaled. If he is as generous as they say she could be making at least $500. She smiled carrying the bill back to the V.I.P. room and handed it to him while she started clearing the table. She left them for a couple of minutes to return the dishes to the kitchen. He handed back the leather folder to Mercedes as they prepared themselves to leave.

"Goodnight sir, have a safe trip!" She smiled as they make their way out. Mercedes quickly went to the table and gathered the used table cloth and replaced it with a clean one.

Just before Sam closed the door behind him he opened it wide and looked at Mercedes.

"txon lefpom Constance! (goodnight Constance!)" Sam shouted.

Mercedes whipped her head towards the door and saw Sam grinning at her horror struck face. He knows Na'vi and she's done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and took time to give their review! I appreciate all the help you could give me to make the story better. There will be more filler stuff before we get another Samcedes chapter. **

**Chapter 4:**

Mercedes walked in her apartment and dropped her keys on the dish on top of the side table.

"Cedes?" Kurt shouted from the living room.

Mercedes walked slowly towards the couch and plopped herself down next to Kurt.

"So what happened?"

"I'm dead!" Mercedes mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.

"What? Why? What happened?" Kurt asked looking concerned.

"I just had to be the arrogant nerdy me thinking I'm the only one who knows Na'vi. Never would I have thought that my boss, the owner of the restaurant I "USED" to work for knows the same language! Why me, why me!"

"What? You got fired?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure tomorrow I'll find out!" Mercedes crossed her arms and leaned on Kurt while he put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Cedes I'm sure you'll find another job!" Kurt comforted Mercedes.

"Well at least I got about $1,500 from tips today! So I guess it's not all bad, I can live on that for a month at most!"

"Wow! That's just from tips?" Kurt sounding surprised. "I think I should get a part-time job there too! No wonder my man spoils me rotten, he's loaded!" Kurt joked.

Across from Brooklyn, Sam sat in his living room staring out the window from his penthouse in Upper East Side with a glass of whiskey.

"Sam baby aren't you coming to bed?" the girl shouted from his room.

"I told you I'm not your baby so stop it with that! I think you should leave because I'm not going in there with you on my bed!" Sam shouted back.

The girl went out of his room and sauntered her way towards Sam. She got behind him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Come on baby, you know I can make you feel really good!" The girl whispered in his ear.

Sam removed her hands from his waist and turned around to face her.

"This isn't working for me! Just leave now before I call security to remove you from my house!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

The girl went back to his room and grabbed her clothes before slamming the door behind her. Sam smirked and went back to his thoughts of Constance.

Mercedes woke up the next morning feeling slightly defeated. She knew she has to face the music sooner or later, but hoped that it would be later than sooner. She just got this job and she really likes the work and the people.

"God if you can make him forget about what happened last night I promise I will never ever do or say anything bad about people! Believe me I've learned my lesson! Please oh please God!" Mercedes prayed before she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was ready she went outside her room and saw Kurt walking towards her with a stack of pancakes in tow.

"Just thought you needed a pick me up!" Kurt handed the plate and poured maple syrup over the stack.

"Thanks bestie! I needed this!" She smiled as she took a bite and danced with glee.

The commute to work seemed like forever with the worst case scenarios going through Mercedes' head. She made up her mind that she would swallow ever bit of her pride and begged not to get fired. She had also made plans of how to save the money she made last night just in case her initial plan doesn't work. She found herself frozen a block away from the restaurant trying to psyche herself. As she approached the restaurant Finn the valet greeted her and no words came out as she opened her mouth.

"You're the new server, Cedes right?"

Finally her throat opened and managed to say something. "Yes! it's Finn right?"

Finn nodded and opened the door for her. Mercedes smiled and walked in.

Inside the restaurant there were a few people already fixing the tables and chairs. Mercedes noticed two children sat quietly in one of the booths and wondered who they were. She shook the thought and walked towards the back office to find Blaine. Mercedes walked towards Cathy; Blaine's assistant and asked if Blaine's available.

"Sorry Cedes, but Blaine is in a meeting with Mrs. Evans. I'll let you know when they're done!"

Mercedes went pale as she thought about what they could possibly be having a meeting about. Surely Sam wouldn't go to his mother and get her to do the dirty work. "Nah! I'm just being paranoid!" She told herself as she walked back to the restaurant and start helping out with the lunch service prep.

Mercedes grabbed an arm load of table napkins to fold and headed to one of the tables. She noticed the children again still sat quietly at the booth. With lack of thought she went over and sat next to the little blonde girl.

"Hi I'm Mercedes but you can call me Cedes or Mercy whichever you prefer!" Mercedes smiled at the children.

The little blonde boy looked up and smiled at Mercedes and was about to say something when the little girl spoke.

"Stevie we're not supposed to talk to strangers mama said!"

Mercedes smirked and tried again.

"She's right Stevie, you're not suppose to talk to strangers! But since I know your name and you know my name how can we be strangers now right?"

Stevie smiled and offered his hand out to Mercedes.

"Hi Mercy! This is my sister Stacie! There you know her name too so you're not a stranger anymore!"

"Nice to meet you Stacie! That's a really pretty name!"

Stacie looked up to Mercedes and flashed a wide smile. "I like Mercy!" Stacie looked at Stevie.

"So do you work here?" Stevie asked.

"Yes! My second day actually and fingers crossed It won't be my last!" Mercedes winked.

"Do you need help?" Stacie looked at Mercedes folding the napkins.

"I thought you'd never ask! Here I'll show you some fancy napkin folding!"

"I want to help too!" Stevie half-shouted.

"The more the merrier I say!" Mercedes replied as she handed the children a napkin and started teaching them the art of napkin folding.

"There we're done! Thanks guys for all the help!" Mercedes said as she gathered all folded napkins.

"Do you need help on anything else?" Stacie asked.

"Oh yeah but its called child labor if you two do any more work!" Mercedes smiled at the two. "By the way what are you two doing here alone? Where are your parents?"

Stacie looked down and started fidgeting with her dress. Stevie saw the sad look on his sister's face and placed an arm around her.

"They're kinda busy! It's Stacie's 7th birthday today and we're suppose to do something fun but work came up so we're waiting for them here!" Stevie explained.

"Well that won't do! Come on follow me!"

Mercedes asked one of the other servers to put away the napkins and led the children to the kitchen.

"Tony! Can I buy one of the chocolate cakes you made? We have a birthday girl here and she needs a cake to start her party!" Mercedes pleaded with Tony.

"Sure just take whatever you need at the back, just leave a note so I'd remember!". Tony smiled.

"Thanks" You're the best!" Mercedes winked at Tony.

"Come on guys!" Mercedes gestured for Stevie and Stacie to follow her.

They went inside the cold kitchen and Mercedes took out a round chocolate cake from the fridge. She looked around for decorations and candles and placed them on the granite table.

"I think we should decorate your cake Stacie! What do you want on it?" Mercedes looked at Stacie.

"I want lots and lots of flowers on it!" Stacie beamed.

"Done! Here, you and Stevie can help put it on the cake!" Mercedes offered the sugar flowers to them.

When the cake was finished it looked more like a bunch of sugar flowers with cake than a cake with sugar flowers.

"I think we over did it a bit!" Mercedes laughed.

"Nope! It's perfect Mercy, just what I wanted!" Stacie beamed.

"Come on let's bring it out so we can eat it!"

"Yey!" The children cheered as they left the kitchen.

Mercedes grabbed a few candles as the children headed back to the dining area. She placed 7 candles on the cake and lit them before going out to the dining area. As she started walking towards the children she started singing.

Happy birthday to you...

Happy birthday to you...

Happy birthday dear Stacie...

Happy birthday to you!

Mercedes placed the cake in front of Stacie as the children clapped with excitement.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Stacie looked at Mercedes then to Stevie before closing her eyes to make a wish. As soon as she's blown out the candles Mercedes and Stevie clapped their hands. Stacie stood up and hugged Mercedes and whispered "Thank you Mercy! This is the best birthday ever!"

"You're welcome sweetheart! I'm glad you liked it! So how about some cake?"

"Yes please!" The children said in unison.

Mercedes cut the cake and gave each child a piece before leaving them to get back with lunch prep. She told them to just ask for her if they need anything else. It's almost 11am when Santana, Tina and Lauren arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey Cedes! I guess you survived last night since you're still here!" Santana joked.

"How was it? Isn't he dreamy?" Tina giggled like a fan girl.

"I've yet to find out if I still have a job and yes Tina he is dreamy if you're into that tall, rich, handsome guy type!"

"Why, what happened last night?" Lauren asked.

Mercedes recounted the events that happened last night, the embarrassment and fear still fresh in her mind she couldn't help but knock her head on the table.

"Stupid, stupid me!" Mercedes muttered.

"Well if it's any consolation we didn't know he speaks that weird language! Heck I never would have pegged you for a nerd!" Lauren laughed.

"Yeah, well me and my big assuming mouth! I'm preparing to grovel at Blaine's feet to give me a second chance!"

"We'll help you girl don't worry!" Santana assured her

"Thanks girls!" Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah we'll help you so don't worry about it!" Tina placed an arm around Mercedes.

"Well, you know I hate to break up girl bonding but I we need to get back to work!" Lauren pointed to the clock as it nears opening.

"Ok but I just need to check on Stevie and Stacie and see if they need anything else!"

"Stevie and Stacie Evans? When did you become their nanny?" Santana waited for Mercedes' response.

"Evans? As in the owner Evans?" Mercedes sounding surprised.

"Yeah! As in Sam Evans' younger siblings!" Tina added.

"I didn't know I just saw them there all quiet and it's Stacie's birthday and they look sad so I just tried to cheer them up or something! Oh well no harm done I guess, I just can't believe they're related to that arrogant Sam Evans!"

"Awww, that's so sweet! I mean what you did for Stacie not what you said about Sam!" Tina explained.

The girls stood up and continued with the last minute preps while Mercedes walked over to the kids.

"So how are you guys doing?" Mercedes smiled.

"The cake's delicious! Thanks again Mercy!" Stacie beamed with chocolate all over her mouth.

"Yeah thanks Mercy!" Stevie smiled.

"You're welcome!" Mercedes smiled back as she wiped Stacie's face. "Uhmmm guys, I'm sorry I didn't know your family owns the restaurant. I'd appreciate it if we keep this our little secret."

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Stevie asked

"Well not really, but you know people might think I'm bribing you kids so i won't get fired!" Mercedes winked at them.

"I don't get it, but if you want it a secret I'm good with secrets!"

"Yeah me too! I'm great with secrets just like the time Stevie broke the vase i never told anyone!"

Stevie glared at Stacie while Mercedes laughed.

"Thanks you guys! Pinky promise?" Mercedes held out her pinky while Stevie and Stacie grabbed it with their pinkies too.

"Pinky promise!" Stevie and Stacie chimed together.

**Chapter 5:**

Lunch service is busier than yesterday. Queue outside of the restaurant was crazy, even celebrities has to wait for tables because it was that busy. Mercedes tried her best to concentrate with work and pushing the inevitable at the back of her mind. She knew sooner or later she needed to talk to Blaine about what happened last night as soon as she saw Mrs. Evans walk in the dining room and sat in the booth with Stevie and Stacie. There was a sense of regality on how Mrs. Evans carried herself and yet she seemed warm and approachable as she hugged her kids after her meeting with Blaine. She did the same thing when Mr. Evans and Sam made their way to their booth as soon as they walked in the restaurant. Mercedes smiled at the picture of a happy family. She was relieved that Stacie is finally having the much needed birthday celebration she's been hoping for. Mercedes took her break when she saw Blaine walk in the dining area.

"Uhmm… Blaine, do you have a minute?" Mercedes blocked Blaine's path.

"Yeah Cedes, what's up?" Blaine responded.

"I was hoping we can talk in private!"

Blaine nodded and walked back towards the back with Mercedes behind him.

Mercedes closed the door behind her as Blaine sat behind his desk. She tried to decide if she should stay standing or sit down but opted for standing.

"I just want you to know the full story before you hear anything else. Please keep in mind that it was my first day and everyone needs a second chance. Also that if you give me a second chance i promise i will never, ever mess up again!"

"Mercy! Stop with the drama and just spit it out!" Blaine chuckled.

Mercedes recounted the events last night just as she did earlier with the girls. She tried to be as objective as possible so not to twist things in her favor. Blaine sat quietly listening intently to Mercedes trying to restrain a giggle every now and then so that he won't distract Mercedes.

"So what do you think? Will he forgive me?". Mercedes looked at Blaine with pleading eyes waiting for his opinion.

"Well Constance!" Blaine burst out laughing.

"Sorry I can't do it! You called him douchebag in Na'vi that's priceless!" Blaine continued laughing while Mercedes finally sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"I know! Not to mention moron! Stupid, stupid mouth!"

"Well good news is I haven't spoken to Sam. If he wants to fire you he would have done it as soon as you insulted him, so base on that I think he's forgotten it already! But if he really wants you gone we can work things around, like Santana said you'll be fine as long as you don't cross his path!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I know so! Just don't fret about it for now!"

"Thanks Blaine! That's a load of my mind! I better go back, thanks again!" Mercedes left Blaine's office lighter and happier.

"Here's my present for the birthday girl!" Sam handed a box to his little sister.

Stacie ripped the wrapper and saw a framed comic book cover with Stacie as a beautiful super heroine.

"Sammy! I love it! Are you making me a comic book?" Stacie's eyes sparkled while smiling at his big brother.

"I'm still thinking about it, but I like the idea!" Sam winked at her.

"Not fair! I want to be a super hero too!" Stevie protested.

"Ok! If i decide to make a comic book about Stacie you'll be in there too!" Sam smiled at Stevie.

"Can you put our new friend Mercy on the comic book as well?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah I think she's really cool and i wouldn't mind if we're her side-kicks!" Stacie added.

The two children looked at each and then flashed a wide smile at their big brother.

"Who is this Mercy they're talking about?" Sam in turn looked at their mother.

"Don't look at me I have no idea! They can't stop talking about her when i came back from my meeting with Blaine!" Mrs. Evans laughed.

"Well, whoever she is they seem to be enamored with her!" Mr. Evans pointed.

"She is great! But Sam just so you know, she's going to be my girlfriend so back off!" Stevie glared at him.

"Fine she's yours!" Sam raised his hands in mock surrender and laughed with his family.

"I want her to be my sister, I hope you marry her soon Stevie!" Stacie smiled.

Mercedes walked back in the dining area and saw the Evans family having fun. She saw Sam looking so relaxed and carefree. It was a side of him she never would have thought he's capable of. Suddenly there were butterflies in her stomach as she watched him happy and smiling.

"No! God I can't have a crush on him!" She thought to herself as she walked back in the kitchen.

As the lunch service is slowing down, Mr. Evans gesture for their check and readied themselves to leave.

"Wait I need to say goodbye to Mercy!" Stacie pleaded.

"Yeah me too! Please!" Stevie joined.

"Ok, but be quick about it if you want to see the fireworks at Disneyworld!" Mrs. Evans winked at her children.

The two rushed out of their booth and headed towards the kitchen. Mercedes was leaning on the freezer door when Stevie and Stacie burst through the doors.

"Mercy!" The both shouted as they ran towards her.

"Hey! You guys leaving?"

"Yeah we're off to Disney world! This is the best birthday ever thanks to you!" Stacie wrapped her arms around Mercedes.

"I wish you can come with us!" Stevie mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes too.

"Awww that's so sweet! I wish I could too, but the most important thing is that your family will be with you and isn't that more fun?"

"Stevie said you're going to be his girlfriend, so I said he has to marry you soon so you can be family too!" Stacie blurted.

Mercedes looked at Stevie blushing. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"You know what? Look me up in 20 years and we'll talk!" Mercedes lifted Stevie's chin to meet her gaze and winked at him. Stevie smiled not realizing how long 20 years is.

"Well you two better scoot out of here before they send out a search party!" She squeezed them in a tight embrace one last time before shooing them out the door.

Stevie and Stacie made their way back to their parents and Sam already stood up waiting for them.

"Are we good?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah, but I wish Mercy could come with us!" Stacie hugged her dad and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans laughed at Stacie's antics.

"Maybe when Stevie here marries her she can come with us!" Mr. Evans ruffled Stevie's hair.

"Shall we?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up, just need to have a word with Blaine!" Sam hugged his mom and made his way to the back office.

Cathy was out of her desk so Sam knocked on Blaine's door.

"Come in!" Sam heard Blaine's voice at the other side of the door.

He turned the knob and popped his head first before opening the door further to let himself in.

"Sam! What can i do for you buddy?" Blaine stood up to shake his hand and offered him a seat.

"Can't stay long, the family's heading to Disneyworld for Stacie's birthday! Just wanted to ask about the new server Constance? About this height(Sam gestured just pass his chest), long curly hair, sassy, ring any bell?"

Blaine tried his hardest not to smirk. "Yeah she just started yesterday! I'm sorry Sam I was the one who asked her to be your server last night. I was in a tight fix since none of your usual server was available; I promise you won't see her again!" "No!" Sam almost shouted. "I mean, no, don't fire her! I was just wondering 'coz I didn't see her today. I thought maybe she's sick or worse resigned?" Sam waited for Blaine's response hoping that it wasn't the latter.

"No she didn't resign! She actually came to see me to explain what happened last night and begged me not to fire her earlier. She was hoping she could apologize to you for the things she said!" Blaine let the information out to see how Sam would react.

A smile spread across Sam's face which he immediately realized and adjusted his reaction to something indifferent to what he just heard. "Well no need to apologize, just make sure she puts a leash on that mouth of hers!"

"Yes, I already reprimanded her for that and she won't be crossing your path in the near future I guarantee!" Blaine smiled as he saw Sam's face quickly turned to disappointment.

"Yes! Very good, thanks Blaine!"

Sam walked out of Blaine's office almost in a daze and Blaine shook his head with his sudden realization. "That guy has it bad!"

Santana sat down next to Mercedes on the dining table and nudged her to get her out of her trance.

"Hey! You alright?" Santana asked.

"Yeah! Talked to Blaine already. Good news I still have my job!" She gave a weak smile.

"What's the bad news?"

"Nothing really, just that I have to avoid Sam for a while until he can't remember me anymore!"

"That's not bad! See I told you it'll work out!"

Mercedes plastered a smile on her face, but the thought of being forgettable is something she can't easily accept.

**Chapter 6:**

"Cedes we're going to this new club wanna join us?" Tina put an arm on Mercedes as they walked out the restaurant.

"Britt and Mike are meeting us there, you should come!" Santana insisted.

"I don't want to be the fifth wheel, if it's ok I just want to go home and thank God I still have a job!"

"Honey I'm the fifth wheel, you'll be doing me a favor if you came with us!" Lauren clamped her hands together and mocked begging Mercedes.

"Fine! Kurt's on a date with Blaine anyway so I have nothing else to do!" Mercedes conceded.

The girls cheered and Santana whistled for a cab.

Puck and Artie loitered at the bar as they take in their new venture.

"Not bad Mr. Abrams if I do say so myself!" Puck raising his drink to his business partner.

"I'll drink to that Mr. Puckerman!" Artie raising his drink as well.

The club was packed and things are going smoothly so far. The DJ they hired is rocking it which is evident on the people on the dance floor.

The girls met up with Mike and Britt just outside the club. Mercedes found it easy to talk to Mike and Britt. They are both cool and she could see how passionate they are at what they do. Mike and Britt both work for the same dance company, also free-lancing as choreographers for music videos. They've known each other since high school. Mike knew Tina through a family friend and that's how they hooked up. Tina went to one of the music video Mike was doing the choreography for with Santana when they met Brittany and basically that's how it happened.

"Wow! That's a lot of people; you think we can get in any time this century?" Mercedes joked as she eyed the queue.

"Of course we are. Britt's ex-boyfriend part owns this club so we can skip the line!" Santana glared at Tina with the mention of Brittany's ex-boyfriend.

"Tana, none of that! You know Artie's good people and if you hate him that much why do we hang out with him?" Lauren pointed out.

"Wait Britt had a boyfriend?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

"Yeah before I met my princess here!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and laced their fingers together which softened Santana's face.

"I like Artie and all but I can't help but feel that he still likes my unicorn here!" Santana raised Brittany's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I can assure you that Artie is not after Britt. He wants a different blonde believe me!" Mike wrapped his arms around Tina and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I'm confused, so you know Artie too?" Mercedes asked Mike.

"Yup! He's a music video director and he always hires us for choreography. We owe him a lot for getting our name out there!" Mike smiled.

"Wow! I feel like I'm imposing in your tight knit group!" Mercedes joked.

"Girl you couldn't impose if you wanted too!" Santana winked at her as they made their way to the front of the line.

The bouncer fist-bumped Mike as they enter the club. They quickly made their way to the bar badly wanting a drink. Mike saw Artie and Mike at the bar and gesture for the others to follow him.

"Hey guys! This place is sick!" Mike took Artie's hand and chest bumped with him and doing the same to Puck afterwards.

"Yeah the place is awesome!" Brittany kissed Artie's cheek and hugged Puck.

Mike grabbed Tina and held her in front of him.

"Guys you remember my girl Tina!"

"Hi guys! Thanks for inviting us; this is really awesome like Britt said!" Tina smiled.

"I don't think Puck knows my girl Tana! Puck this is my girlfriend Santana and our friends Lauren and Mercedes!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as she pointed to Lauren and Mercedes.

"Yeah dude this is some sick ass club you've got here, but I didn't come here to talk!" Lauren made her way to the dance floor not before hugging Artie.

Puck's eyes were stuck to Lauren as she walked away from them.

"Yeah thanks for the invite! You can call me Cedes!" Mercedes smirked as she followed Puck's gaze.

Puck shook his head and looked at Mercedes.

"Uhmmm… yeah hope you guys enjoy yourselves! Just put your drinks on my tab, I got it!" Puck smiled and went his way towards the dance floor after Lauren.

"I knew he'll want all of that!" Mike chuckled.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Well when Britt and I met Puck we knew Lauren would be perfect for him! He likes the chase and who do we know who doesn't give a rat's ass about anything but Miss Lauren Zizes!"

"I knew I should have stayed home, I don't want to be the seventh wheel."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not with anyone!" Artie waggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes laughed at his antics and lightly slapped his arm.

"Don't really count! One you own the place and two I heard you like blondes!"

"Well I can very well change my mind!" Artie smiled.

"Nice try! But I can settle for a dance if you want?" Mercedes held out her hand Artie.

"Don't go Sammy! I want you to stay!" Stacie pleaded with his brother.

"Believe me I want to sweetie but I have to go!" Sam wrapped his arms around Stacie.

"I tell you what! Next weekend you, Stevie and I do something together. Just us Evans' kids!"

"You promise?" Stacie looked into Sam's eyes.

"I promise, cross my heart!" Sam signed a cross on his heart.

"Pinky promise?" Stacie held out her pinky to Sam.

"Pinky promise!" Sam grabbed her pinky with his.

After all the physical workout, the group headed to walk back to the bar but Artie lead them to one of the V.I.P. rooms. Santana sat in one of the couch and Britt sat on Santana's lap while Tina did the same thing on Mike's lap on the arm chair next to the couch. Mercedes opted for the booth and slid inside. Lauren slid next to her and Puck soon after Lauren.

"You do know there are other chairs here?" Lauren raised a brow at Puck.

"Are there?" Puck stared at Lauren.

Lauren rolled her eyes and ignored Puck by talking to Mercedes.

"So are you enjoying yourself? Artie seems to be cozying up to you!" Lauren waggled her eyebrows as Artie came in the room and sat himself next to Mercedes.

"Artie's a proper gentleman and he's fun to hang out with!" Mercedes smiled at Artie.

"You are quite a catch Cedes, like I said I could change my mind!" Both of them laughed at his response and Lauren looked at Puck still creepily staring at her.

In the middle of their conversation Artie's phone buzzed and looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry I need to take this! My friend's suppose to be here hours ago and now I get to hear his lame ass excuse for being fashionable late!"

Mercedes nodded and took a sip of her drink as Artie turned his back to her to answer the call.

"Man where are you?"

"I'm on my way there, I'm really sorry I couldn't leave sooner!"

"Ok just get here already!" Artie dropped the line and turn around to Mercedes looking shocked from the sight of Puck and Lauren making out.

Lauren pulled from the kiss like nothing happened and Puck was still stuck with his lips puckered.

"So what time are we leaving?" Lauren asked Mercedes.

"No you can't leave it's only midnight!" Puck said almost begging.

"Yeah stay for a bit longer, doesn't look like your friends are going up for air any time soon!" Artie turned to point at Mike and Tina making out, Santana and Brittany doing the same thing a few feet away from them!

"Well as much as I'd love to I have work tomorrow and I live all the way in Brooklyn! So, thanks for the invite again! I had the best time in years!" Mercedes grabbed Artie's hand and squeezed it before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm going with my girl Cedes don't want her leaving alone!" Lauren pushed Puck out of the booth to get out.

Puck held out a hand to help her out which she ignored.

"Can I take you out some time?" Puck grabbed Lauren's arm.

"Boy how can you take me out you don't even have my number! Believe me I'm just saving us the trouble, if your kiss is any basis I don't think you have anything going for you!" Lauren waved her finger in front of Puck.

"Come on I can do better! I was caught off guard!" Puck begged.

"Man don't beg, it's so beneath you!" Artie laughed.

Puck's begging has become an amusement for everyone as they all watched the exchange between him and Lauren. The group was so engrossed at the antics that they didn't notice Sam walk in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. I love Sam/Mercedes/Stevie/Stacie interaction so expect more of those to come up.**

**Chapter 7:**

"What have I missed?" Sam shouted and everyone turned their heads towards him.

He zeroed in on Mercedes and she quickly looked down and grabbed her bag as she pulled Lauren away trying to get out as quick as she can. Santana and Tina was shocked and quickly made their way towards the two.

"Hey man! I thought you'd never come!" Artie made his way to Sam and gave him a one arm hug.

Sam's eye never left Mercedes as the girls crowded her.

"Sam you know Mike and Britt right? And the ladies over there are Tina, Santana, Lauren and Mercedes!"

"Yeah, they all work for me!" Sam responded his eyes burning through Mercedes.

"Really? So can you give me Lauren's number?" Puck's face was so close to Sam's that Sam had to step back.

"Man what's wrong with you? Is your ass drunk already?"

"He's drunk from Lauren Zizes!" Artie laughed.

The distraction became an opportunity for Mercedes to head towards the door only to be stopped by a blonde figure walking towards the guys.

"Quinn! Glad you could make it!" Artie beamed.

"Well I heard the golden boy arrived so I had to come!" She reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

A hint of jealousy boiled inside Mercedes, she don't know why but she felt like the world crumbled around her when she saw Quinn kiss Sam. She shook herself out of the thoughts and started moving her feet when she heard someone call her name.

"Mercedes!" Sam shouted.

Mercedes turned with shock visible on her face. How could he know her name, he's suppose to be a douchebag who doesn't take time to know his servers name, so how can he deduce from the four names introduced to him that she was Mercedes. But then again she just gave herself away when she turned around.

"Are you going anywhere?" Sam stared at her intensely.

"It's getting late and I have work tomorrow so I'll just let myself out! Good night!" Mercedes smiled.

"It's good your name isn't Constance, because I'm pretty sure she no longer works for me!" Sam teased.

Mercedes bit her lower lip and walked towards Sam.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Evans!" She heard the girls gasped and suddenly she remembered one of their warnings. "Uhmmm, I'm sorry about the other day! I was just being my cocky self. As much as I love my pride I know when I'm in the wrong and I am truly sorry for the things I said. I didn't know you so I had no right to say the things I did!" Mercedes looked in Sam's eyes to show her sincerity.

Sam was mesmerized with her brown eyes and couldn't even remember what they were talking about.

"I would have apologized sooner but I was told it would be best if I stayed out of your way. I've been doing a good job so far until fate brought us together again!" Mercedes giggled as she tried to lighten the mood as she noticed Sam's gaze at her.

He was suddenly brought back down to earth when he heard Mercedes giggle.

Her laugh felt like music to his ears and he could get to that sound every day.

"No need for extremes! I am a good sport you know among everything else!"

The others couldn't hold it any longer as they all burst into laughter. Sam glared at them while Mercedes joined in the laughter.

"That's a good one man!" Puck was wiping a tear from laughing so much.

"Yeah Sam! You of all people a good sport? That's priceless!" Artie added.

"Not to disrespect you Sam, but we have to serve you for an entire year for you to actually remember our names! Heck if I had known this weird language could do this to you I would have learnt it a long time ago!" Santana chided.

"I don't know what's going on nor do I care, just let her go if she wants to leave Sam!" Quinn spoke from the couch looking bored. "Come on, it isn't like she's worth your time! Look at her for Pete's sake, you can do better!" Mercedes was shocked at what this girl was saying, but she understood her place and wouldn't do anything to stoop to her level.

"I better go! Thanks again for the wonderful evening!" Mercedes broke the awkwardness.

"She's just tactless, don't take it against her! She's wonderful when you get to know her!" Artie whispered to Mercedes as he hugged her goodbye.

From the way Artie covered for Quinn, it was only too obvious to her that the blonde was referring to was the ice princess herself. Suddenly her mood lightened, if Artie is that in love with her then she must really be a nice person, there is still hope, but she knew she shouldn't get herself drawn in all the drama.

Puck hugged her as well and immediately turned to Lauren for a hug which she agreed to only to be surprised by Puck's lips on hers kissing her senseless.

"So now what do you think?" Puck smugly said as he looked at a dazed Lauren.

She quickly fixed herself and shrugged as if nothing has happened. Puck's face fell but soon changed when Lauren took his hand and wrote her number on his palm.

"Well that was something!" Lauren broke the silence as they walked the pavement trying to find a cab.

"Yeah! Puck is really in to you, why give him such a hard time?" Mercedes nudged Lauren teasingly.

"Uh oh you're not gonna go there girly! I could say the same thing about Sam on you!"

"What? Please the guy's just being a gentleman, which to be honest I never thought he was! It's actually your fault for feeding me all those gossips!" Mercedes placed a hand on her hip as she looked at Lauren with a raised brow.

"Gossip being the operative word! Sam is a nice guy, he can't help that women throw themselves at his feet and he is a man after all. Everyone likes him as you should know by now, but he is a bit of prankster too!"

"Well i just hope I don't cross his path any more. I don't think my heart can handle all the drama! I almost had a heart attack when he threatened to fire the kitchen staff over a salad!"

"Nah, he was just kidding! They all know that and they would never make Mr. Evans wait for his food!" Lauren winked.

**Chapter 8:**

It's been a couple of weeks since Mercedes last saw Sam, she never saw him after that night at the club. Either she's getting really good of avoiding him or that he was avoiding her. Mercedes is getting good at her job in the restaurant and making lots of friends.

"Morning Cedes! You're looking lovelier everyday if I do say so myself!" Finn beamed at Mercedes.

"Please boy stop with the flattery you know I'll save you some pastries later!" Finn smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, uhmmm… Cede's can I ask you something?" Mercedes looked at Finn curiously but nodded for him to go on.

"There's this gig on Friday, I actually play drums for this underground band. Just wondering if you want to watch us play?" Finn waited for Mercedes' response.

"Sure I'd love to! I'll ask the girls if they want to join it'll be so much fun!" Mercedes smiled and Finn lit up.

"Thanks! I'll remind you again tomorrow and the day after so you won't forget!"

"I won't and I see you everyday anyway!" Mercedes winked at Finn before going inside.

"Sam! Samuel! Samuel Martin Evans!" Rachel shrieked.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam snapped out of his day dream.

"I've been trying to get your attention for some time now! I know we've been busy with the non-stop business trips but I've never seen you this out of focus! We still have a lot to cover and I don't want this to drag any longer than it has to, so come on, FOCUS!"

"Ok Ms. Busy-body, run the agenda with me again. I promise I'll be my usual self!" Sam smiled and a thought popped in his head. He looked out the window of the company's private jet and his smile grew wider as he remembered Mercedes' beautiful smile. Once again Rachel's voice was drowned out and his focus was once again lost to Mercedes.

Friday night finally arrived. Finn was true to his word and reminded Mercedes every single day as he opened the door for her and during their breaks. Mercedes made it a night out with her friends. It took her a while to convince them that it wasn't a date and that Finn merely wanted people to see their band. The girls agreed but Santana still thought otherwise.

"Cedes! Here's the direction to the club, I'll see you guys there at 10!" Finn smiled at Mercedes oblivious that Santana was making her way towards them.

"Hi BFG! So what's going down after your gig?" Santana asked.

"BFG?" Mercedes asked.

"Big Friendly Giant!" Santana answered gesturing to Finn like it was really obvious what she meant.

"Santana!" Mercedes' eyes grew wide not believing what she just said.

"Mercy, you know I'm just playing! But still what's going to happen after your gig Finnie?" Santana grinned at Mercedes before looking at Finn.

"Well I can buy you guys a few round of drinks, like a thank you for coming then head home since we all have work the next day!" Finn answered looking a bit confused with Santana's line of questioning.

"Don't worry Finn, Santana's just messing with you! We'll see you later!" Mercedes pushed Santana as they left Finn behind.

"Finally done!" Rachel raised her arms in triumph as she plopped down in one of the hotel's plush sofa in the lobby.

"I'm heading to my room! I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow Rachel. Good job again!" Sam smiled.

"Nuh ah! You are buying me drinks for the great job I just did!" Rachel protested.

"Just charge it to the hotel bill I'll pay for it!"

"Ok fine, but be warned I'll drink you dry!" Rachel teased.

"I doubt that! You've been my assistant for what, 2 years now? Well you've yet to show you can be reckless and that's what makes you a great assistant to one Sam Evans!" Sam laughed.

"Just checking that you know my worth!"

"Oh yeah I do know! Who else can juggle my appointments better than you!"

"Speaking of appointments, you haven't made any "extra curricular" (Rachel doing air quotes as she said extra curricular) appointments lately. Are you slipping Sam?" Rachel raised a brow as she side-eyed Sam.

"If you must know Ms. Berry, YES! I'm leaving now so have a good night!" Sam smiled as he left Rachel with her thoughts.

"Finn that was awesome!" Mercedes hugged Finn as he arrived at their table after their set.

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!" Finn stared at Mercedes grinning.

"Yeah I didn't know you have rhythm BF… Finnie!" Santana saw Mercedes glaring at her.

"Thanks, I think!" Finn responded.

"Great job Finn! I'm an instant fan!" Lauren high-fived the drummer.

"Yeah man you guys are awesome!" Tina smiled.

"Aw, you guys are so nice!"

"And there it is! Just when I'm starting to think you're cool you become all sappy like that! You're like a St. Bernard dog Finnie, a big softie!" Santana laughed.

"I like St. Bernards and there's nothing wrong with Finn being a big softie!" Mercedes defended Finn.

"Yeah yeah defend your boyfriend Cedes!" Mercedes and Finn blushed.

"Oooh girl! First Sam now Finn, you go girl!" Lauren cheered.

"What? What about Sam?" Tina looked at Lauren eagerly waiting for more info.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were sucking your boyfriend's face!" Lauren laughed while Tina pouted.

"Only kidding T! I was just telling Cedes here that Sam is crushing on her back at the club. His girlfriend might be there but there were sparks when Sam and Cedes were talking. I had goose bumps just looking at them!" Lauren laughed while Tina tried to process all the information.

"Don't listen to Lauren, Tina! You know she likes to play mind games. She only said that to me when I pointed out that Puck was really in to her!"

"That may be true Ms. Jones but since Noah and I are officially dating now it doesn't count anymore!" Lauren stuck her tongue out at Mercedes.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen Sam that calm ever. You might be on to something Zizes!" Santana jeered.

"Mr. Evans, Sam?" Finn asked.

"Stop it! There's nothing going on between us. I don't know what you guys see, but he's just a good employer after all. Took me a while to see it but that's just it, nothing more nothing less!" Mercedes glared at the girls daring them to say something.

"Alright if you say so! But I bet all my tips for a week that Sam and Mercedes here will end up together sometime in the next 3 months!" Santana grinned.

Mercedes jaw dropped when Tina and Lauren bet their tips as well.

"I don't believe you guys! Finn do you want to go somewhere else? I don't think I want to hang out with this lot!" Mercedes turned to Finn and begged Finn with her big doe eyes.

Finn nodded and held out for her hand. Mercedes took Finn's hand and walked out the club soon after she glared at her friends.

Mercedes and Finn found a quaint coffee place quite near the club and decided to hang in there for a while.

"I'm really sorry for ruining your night!" Mercedes apologized.

"No problem, I was just glad you came. Uhmm… Cedes? I hope you don't think of me as being forward but can I ask you something personal?" Finn stared at his cup of coffee trying to avoid Mercedes' eyes in case she gets mad at him too.

"Ask away, it's the least I can do for ruining your night!"

"Do you have feelings for Sam?" Mercedes didn't expect that question and felt she was caught off guard.

Mercedes knows she feels something for Sam but at this point she has no idea what it was and if it'll go anywhere knowing their worlds are far too different.

"Honestly I don't know! I guess it's some sort of admiration like what everyone in the restaurant has for him, but beyond I don't think there's anything there like what the girls were trying to imply." Mercedes answered truthfully and hoped that Finn would accept her answer.

"But what if he feels something for you, would you consider it?" Mercedes laughed.

"I'm a realist Finn. I know my place in the world. If it happens it'll happen but I won't entertain ideas like that unless he actually tells me he loves me and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Even then I'll still be skeptical until we are married!"

"I get it! Just nice to dream sometimes, it takes you away from the harshness of reality sometimes."

"Yeah! But I really can't afford to get distracted!" Mercedes took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window away from Finn's confused stare.

"I have to go! Let's call it a night!" Mercedes smiled at Finn and they left the coffee shop.

**Chapter 9:**

Mercedes decided on a quiet Saturday evening. Saturday evening has become date night to her friends and she didn't feel like tagging along when they asked her to join them.

"Come on Cedes you got to loosen up a bit!" Santana half-shouted with her arms wrapped around Brittany trying to convince Mercedes.

"I'm fine, you guys have fun!"

"This is all your fault Noah!" Lauren turned to Puck and pouted.

Lauren and Puck have been dating a few weeks now, although Lauren still puts Puck in his place most of the time they have noticed the change in her. She is just as enamored with Puck as he was with her. Their relationship is crazy but it works for both of them.

"No! Don't listen to her Puck, she's just messing with you! I just want a bit of ME time right now. I've been working 8 days straight and I miss lounging around the house on a Saturday!" Mercedes explained.

"Well if you decide you want to go out just send us a text, ok?" Tina grabbed Mercedes for a hug.

"You girls are so weird! Go on shoo!" Mercedes playfully pushed them before walking the opposite direction to the subway.

The ride was peaceful. Finally after the past weeks' events her thoughts are slowly being replaced by other things that aren't Sam Evans. As soon as she realized that she no longer thought of Sam her mind was flooded with memories of his smile. Mercedes opened the door to her apartment, placing the keys in the bowl and walked straight to her room to get changed. She walked out of her room in sweats, t-shirt, a towel wrapped around her head and mud facial. She sat on the couch and clicked the remote to turn on the television. She finally settled on the Sci-fi channel and continued with her personal pamper time.

"Cedes are you home?" Kurt shouted from the doorway.

"Yeah in the living room! What are you doing home early?" Mercedes' question was soon answered when Kurt walked in the living room with Blaine at his tail covered in something that looked like coffee.

"We were walking after our dinner at Ray's a couple of blocks away from here and a woman carrying a tray of drinks just slammed on Blaine here, ergo since we are nearer to our apartment we went here so he can get cleaned up." Kurt explained.

"Hi Mercy! Nice mudpack!" Blaine grinned at Mercedes.

"Glad the accident hasn't dampened your humor!" Mercedes raised a brow.

Soon all three of them were sat on the couch with towels on their heads and facial while laughing at a rerun of Friends.

"This is so much fun! We should make this a regular thing!" Blaine excitedly suggested.

"And you were dissing my facial earlier!" Mercedes pointed out.

"I miss our pamper time Cedes! I agree with Blaine we should do this on a regular basis. I miss hanging out with you like this!"

"It ain't my fault you got yourself a man!" Mercedes laughed. "But yeah I want to have this bonding time with both of you!"

"Then it's set! One Saturday a month we will stay at home and have pamper time!" Kurt and Mercedes squealed from joy.

"Well as much as I want to continue this bonding time I have work tomorrow so a bid you two goodnight!" Mercedes stood up and started making her way to her room.

"You know you're entitled to refuse shifts right?" Blaine stopped Mercedes.

"I know! I'm only working the Sunday brunch service, I have the afternoon and Monday off since I have a gig tomorrow night!" Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Blaine. "That reminds me Kurt, you have to be there by 9PM so you can get in for free!" Mercedes winked at Kurt before walking back to her room.

Mercedes walked to one of her booths where the people currently occupying it are busy looking through the brunch menu. It seems to be a party of three consisting of an adult and two children.

"Good morning! Isn't it a beautiful Sunday morning! Can I start you off with something to drink? Our sweet tea is one of our best and most popular beverages if you don't mind me suggesting!" Mercedes greeted as she waits for them to look at her.

"Mercy!" Stacie put down her menu and got out the booth to hug Mercedes.

"Hey pretty girl. " Mercedes beamed as she embraced Stacie.

Stevie soon got out of the booth and joined in the hug fest.

"Wait! She's Mercy?" Mercedes was startled and recognized the voice immediately and turned to the adult sat with the two children.

"Mercy this is our brother Sam! Sam this is Mercy my girlfriend!" Stevie introduced Mercedes.

Mercedes' shock soon faded and smirked at how Stevie introduced her.

"Hey I told you look me up in 20 years!" Mercedes laughed as she lightly pinched Stevie's cheeks.

"That's when I'm going to marry you, so for now you're my woman!" Mercedes placed her hand on her hip and looked at Stevie.

"Boy where did you get that idea? And are you old enough to start talking like that?" Mercedes raised a brow at Stevie waiting for a response.

"Sorry ma'am!" Stevie's cheeks are now beet red.

Mercedes thought it was cute and gestured for Stevie to give her another hug.

"So how about you guys have something to eat now, the restaurant's quite busy I need to go to the other tables you know!" Mercedes smiled.

"I want some sweet tea Mercy!" Stacie said as she raised her hands.

"Me too, I want some sweet tea!" Stevie mimicking Stacie.

"And how about you?" Mercedes looked at Sam as she waited for his reply.

"Make it three sweet tea!" He smiled.

"Very good! I'll be back with your drinks in a jiffy so hopefully you have your orders by then!" Mercedes left the booth but not before winking at Stacie and Stevie.

"That's Mercy?" Sam asked the children again.

"Yeah, Mercedes! She told us we can call her Mercy or Cedes but we like Mercy better!" Stacie beamed.

Sam smiled at Stacie while Stevie moved closer to his brother.

"Remember Sam I called dibs!"

"Boy you're 8 years old and I don't think you can call dibs on girls!" Sam laughed while Stevie pouted.

"Come on Stevie I'm only messing with you. But you are too young for Mercy, I think she's only humoring you 'coz you're so dang cute!"

Stacie thought for a moment and looked at Sam.

"I still want her to be my sister, so Sam you have to marry Mercy!"

Sam was shocked at what his little sister was saying, but the thought didn't sound crazy to him at all. He did want to get to know Mercedes better, but he knew he isn't Mercedes' favorite person right now so for that to happen he needed a miracle. But then again maybe he needed two kids named Stevie and Stacie. A smile formed on his face and turned to Stacie.

"I can try Stacie but only if you and Stevie help me!" Stacie's eyes sparkled and looked at her other brother sulking.

"Stevie! Come on, even if you don't marry Mercy she can always be with us if Sam marries her! You know he's always busy so Mercy will be spending most of her time with us!" Sam smirked at Stacie's reasoning while Stevie contemplated on it.

"Ok I'm in!" Stevie finally smiled.

**Chapter 10:**

Sam didn't know if he should be happy or upset about what his siblings revealed about himself. Has he been that predictable? Or has he been so detached with his family that his siblings prefer non-family over him. He miss the days that Stevie and Stacie's world revolves around him, he would do anything to get that back. Hopefully it isn't too late. Sam snapped back to the present as Mercedes was putting down the drinks.

"Here you go, three sweet tea! So are we ready to order?" Mercedes' eyes sparkled as she smiled at them.

"I want chocolate chip waffles with whip cream and maple syrup!" Stevie ordered.

"I want banana pancakes with whip cream and plenty of chocolate syrup!" Stacie smiled at Mercedes as she handed her menu back.

"I will have two waffles with mixed fruits, whip cream and maple syrup!" Sam's grin was wide as he handed the menu to Mercedes.

"Uh uh. You three aren't just having sugar for brunch! Order something else to go with that, hopefully something that resembles a proper meal." She handed the menus back and waited for the three to order something else with their previous orders.

"Do you guys need more time?" She tapped her foot as she looked at the three.

"Mercy I don't know what to have there's too many choices!" Stevie complained.

"I just want the pancakes!" Stacie pouted.

"I think I'm old enough to be able to pick what I want to eat!" Sam burrowed his brows and pouted.

"Tì'efumì oeyä, tìkxey ngaru! (in my opinion you are wrong!)" Mercedes said as she glared at Sam which made him smile instantly.

"You of all people should set a good example to the kids. Ok I'll compromise! I'll bring you all a plate of Spanish omelet, sausage and bacon. Once you finish all of that I will bring the waffle and pancakes. Deal?" Mercedes suggested.

The three agreed and Mercedes left smiling from getting her way.

Mercedes returned a few minutes later carrying the plates of omelet, sausages and bacon. The three dug in their food as Mercedes left not before telling them she'll be back with their other orders as soon as they've cleaned their plates. Mercedes tended to her other tables, but at the same time kept an eye on the three to check if they're nearly finished with their food. Once she was satisfied by how much they've eaten, she went to the kitchen and placed their waffles and pancake orders. As soon as her orders were out she carried the plates back to their booth.

"As promised! One chocolate chip waffle with whip cream and maple syrup for Stevie. One stack of mini banana pancakes with whip cream and chocolate sauce for Stacie and last but not the least two plain waffles with mixed fruits, whip cream and maple syrup! Enjoy!"

Stevie and Stacie's eyes went wide as the sight of the plates in front of them. Mercedes laughed as the kids dug in their food. Sam was watching Mercedes and couldn't help but smile. Warm feelings were stirring inside of him and he just couldn't stop staring at her. His thoughts were interrupted again when Mercedes spoke.

"If you guys need anything else just call for me!" Mercedes left the three to start clearing her tables.

Mercedes came back with the check when she saw the three finished their meal. She handed the bill to Sam and looked at Stevie and Stacie.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Really good and now I'm stuffed!" Stevie rubbed his tummy.

"I love the mini pancakes, it's just the right size for me! And I liked the egg thingy, it's yummy." Stacie beamed at Mercedes.

"Glad you both liked it! So how was your brunch?" She looked at Sam who was startled when she caught him staring at her. Mercedes grinned at the sight of Sam trying to look at the bill again. "Everything in order?" Mercedes jabbed.

"Yes everything seems to be accounted for, thank you!" Sam responded.

"Good! So how was your food?" Mercedes asked again.

"Excellent as usual, compliments to the chef!" Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at how goofy Sam looked.

"I'm sure to tell him that!"

Chapter 9:

"Bye guys! I'll see all of you on Tuesday!" Mercedes waved as she went out the kitchen after her shift.

Mercedes was putting her coat on when she saw Stevie and Stacie playing by the waiting area of the restaurant.

"Hey! Where's your brother?" Mercedes asked.

"He's at the back taking a call. Where are you going?" Stevie asked.

"It's my off this afternoon, so I was thinking of going to the national museum and a mini picnic at central park!"

"Wow, can I come?" Stacie pleaded.

"I'd love to take you two with me but I don't think your brother will let a stranger take you! You two are after all from a high profile family!" Mercedes held Stacie's hands as she explained.

Stacie thought for a moment. "Why don't we bring Sammy with us?"

"Don't you guys have other plans?" Mercedes inquired.

"Nope, we just planned to spend the whole day together!" Stacie replied purposely leaving out just the Evans' kids part of their deal with Sam.

This has become a weekly bonding for the siblings. Sam trying to spend as much time as he could with his little brother and sister to keep them happy. Stevie and Stacie always looked forward to their weekend time with their big brother Sam doing fun stuff like they used to do. They have missed him so much when he was in college and then when he started working, but slowly they feel that their brother Sam is finally coming back to them.

"How can you be so sure that your brother has no plans for you guys?" Mercedes inquired.

"I don't think he'll mind changing it as long as you're with us!"

Sam walked out from the back office to the front of the restaurant to see his siblings with Mercedes waiting for him. Stacie sat on Mercedes' lap while she stroked Stacie's hair. Stevie leaned on Mercedes as he sat next to her listening intently at what she was saying. Sam's heart skipped a beat and quickly felt panicked from what he is experiencing at that moment. He can't be falling for somebody he just met he thought to himself. He shook himself as if it helped to shake away his feelings, but he knew it was no use. As he walked closer to her he was resolved into a grinning idiot unable to hide the joy he's feeling inside as it shone through his face. Stevie couldn't keep the laughter anymore; he burst out laughing the moment Sam fought with himself that resulted to his distorted face. Stacie and Mercedes looked at Sam with concern.

"Are you alright? Are you having an epileptic attack?" Mercedes voiced her concern.

At that point Stacie has joined Stevie in a laughing fit. Stacie finally climbed down Mercedes' lap and leapt into Sam's arms.

"Sammy you're so funny!" Stacie laughed some more.

"Anything to keep you happy darlin'!" Sam responded in a southern drawl.

"Sammy, Mercy's going to the national museum, can we go with her please?" Stacie pleaded.

"I told her you might already made plans but she insisted you haven't! I told her it's alright with me as long as I'm not ruining your schedule!" Mercy explained.

"Of course you're messing my schedule by your mere presence, how can I think of anything else when you are right in front of me!" Sam thought to himself. "Actually Stacie's right! We just plan to wing it and see what happens today!" Sam responded.

"Yey!" The kids shouted.

"This is my favorite spot right here!" Mercedes stood in front of the T-Rex exhibit and looked up at the skeleton in front of her.

"Why is it your favorite spot?" Asked a curious Sam.

"Yeah Mercy why is it your favorite spot? I like dinosaurs and all but I can't say that that's my favorite spot in the entire museum!" Stevie pointed at Mercedes' feet.

"Hmmm… Well I can say that this is my favorite spot; one because whenever I stand here and look up at the big T-Rex it sort of put things in perspective for me. Like for example, do you think that old T-Rex thought hey one day I'll be in a museum and people will look at me with amazement!" Stevie and Stacie giggled. Sam choked back a laugh as Mercedes giggled as well.

"I don't think he thought of anything apart from hunting having a brain as small as a walnut, but still he's here showing us that there's a lot of amazing things out there and we just have to go out and find them!"

"So what's your other reason?" Sam prodded.

Mercedes thought about her father smiled.

"This is the very same spot I stood when my dad brought me here for the first time! He told me that the world holds a lot of mysteries and that I shouldn't settle for anything less. He said that I have to find what makes me happy and that I shouldn't depend on other people to make me happy. The next year he died and left me alone, I knew then that that was his way of preparing me for life without him. So every time I feel lost I would go to this spot and look up to find my happiness!" Mercedes looked up at the dinosaur with the biggest smile on her face and thought to herself "I miss you daddy, but I'm ok!"

Stacie ran to Mercedes and gave her a hug as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry Stacie, I didn't mean to upset you!" Mercedes pulled Stacie up and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Mercy, I don't mean to be a cry baby!" Stacie managed to say in between sobs.

Sam stood in awe at how strong this woman in front of him is. He envied how content she was with her life and he hope one day he could have the same enlightened existence as she has. Stacie managed to calm down but Mercedes still held her tight.

The emotional exchange earlier is now replaced by endless laughter as they made their way through different exhibits in the museum while Sam did his funniest impressions. Mercedes couldn't help but feel comfortable around Sam. She couldn't imagine now how could she ever think that this guy is such a douchebag when to her he is the greatest guy in the world.

"Oh no what am I thinking! He is a great guy I must admit but to say the greatest, where did that come from?" Mercedes thought to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip. Sam glanced over Mercedes and saw her looking a bit distressed.

"Mercedes are you okay?" Sam asked.

His voice snapped Mercedes out of her deep thought and immediately plastered a smile before looking up to Sam.

"Yeah! I just remembered something I need to do before tonight!" Mercedes lied.

"You have plans for tonight?" Sam inquired feeling slightly jealous and Mercedes just nodded as she played with Stacie.

"You're not having dinner with us?" Stacie pouted.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe next time! I have work tonight you see!" Mercedes reasoned with Stacie.

"But I thought it's your off from the restaurant?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, but I have another job. Not really a job coz it doesn't really help to pay for anything!" Mercedes chuckled.

"So what do you do?" Sam is starting to get really curious.

"I sing!" Mercedes smiled but the look on Sam's face meant for her to explain further. "I want to be a singer! That's why I moved here in New York in the first place. You know the struggling artist doing odd jobs to chase their dreams, that's me! I get the occasional gigs once in a while during the off season, but the holidays is the money maker!"

"So you have a gig tonight?"

"Yes! I get a whole set opening for a local up and coming artist. This is such an exposure for me so I'm really excited! Anyway should we go to central park now?" Mercedes asked Stevie and Stacie.

"Yes!" The kids chimed together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to those who read and reviewed my story. I am definitely my worst critic, but reading your great comments fuels my drive to write this. I'm trying to get the story out of my head as fast as I can before I forget it, but sometimes life happens!**

**Chapter 11:**

Mercedes lead Sam, Stevie and Stacie to her usual spot in Central Park. She pulled out a blanket out of her bag and spread it out on the grass just under a shaded area.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back with food!" Mercedes motioned for them to have a seat.

"No I'll get it!" Sam protested as he grabbed Mercedes' arms.

Electricity surged through their body from the touch. Mercedes backed away from Sam unsure of what just happened.

"Please let me! You've been really generous and I want to treat Stevie and Stacie!" Mercedes looked into Sam's eyes. Sam stood frozen looking into Mercedes' brown eyes. Mercedes broke her eye contact and called out for Stacie.

"Hey Stace! You want to help me get the food?" Mercedes smiled.

Stacie stood up and ran to Mercedes grabbing her hand.

"Stevie look after your brother!" Mercedes smirked.

Mercedes and Stacie returned a few minutes later with paper bags in their arms. Sam ran towards them and took the bags.

"Here let me!"

"Thank you!" Mercedes smiled.

Sam put the bags down in the center of the blanket as they all gathered round. Mercedes took things out one by one and handed one of everything to Sam, Stevie and Stacie.

"Where's yours?" Asked Stevie.

"Stacie and I are sharing, you know us girls we need to look after our figures!" Mercedes and Stacie giggled. "I'm joking! Stacie can't finish all of this so I told her we'll share and I'll buy her ice cream afterwards!" Mercedes added.

"Not fair I want ice cream too!" Stevie protested.

"I know you do that's why you're getting one as well." Mercedes responded as she pinched Stevie's cheeks for being adorable.

"Hey I want ice cream too!" Sam pouted.

"Oh hush you, everyone's getting ice cream!" Mercedes brushed Sam's fringe away from his eyes.

Her action startled Sam and soon she realized just what she has done. She quickly moved her hands and started spreading the food out on the blanket to show Stacie. Sam smiled and took a bite of his hotdog before ruffling Stevie's hair for lack of anything else to do. Stevie shrugged away from Sam and sat closer to Mercedes. Sam rested on his left elbow and watched Mercedes with his siblings while they eat. They played games, Mercedes told the kids stories and what little time they spent with each other felt like years they've been together. Mercedes was laughing and genuinely having a great time with the kids, as much as she hates to admit it to herself she is enjoying Sam's company as well. They didn't talk much, but the silence at times felt comfortable, like words aren't necessary to communicate. She feels at ease with them and that scared her a bit knowing that she's never felt like that immediately with people after her father died.

"Tag you're it!" Stacie tagged Stevie and started running away.

Even before Sam could get up to run Stevie lounged after him and tagged him.

Mercedes was already up and running away from their picnic spot as Sam's eyes darted towards her.

Stacie was giggling as she watched her big brother chase Mercedes in the grassy field.

"Stevie, Stacie, Help!" Mercedes shouted trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh no you don't, No one can save you not even Stevie or Stacie from me!" Sam teased.

"Ouch! I think I pulled a muscle." Mercedes pouted and grabbed her left leg.

Sam stopped and started walking towards Mercedes to see if it was anything serious. Just before he got an arms length close to her, she smiled and ran away from him.

"Gotcha!" Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Sam as she ran further away.

"Oh no you didn't just fake injury! That is foul Ms. Jones and you're going to pay for it!" Sam sprinted and took every ounce of energy he has to catch up to Mercedes.

Stacie and Stevie were running next to Mercedes by the time he caught up with her. They were giggling and looking back at him as they ran. Sam caught sight of Mercedes laughing as she looked back at him. The world seemed to stop at that moment and all that he could see was her with her beautiful smile, long curly hair and big brown eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly which made the butterflies in his stomach dance as if they were high on something. He had to stop and take a breath realizing his heart rate seems to be doing double time at the moment. Mercedes looked back to see Sam hunched over with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths. She ran back towards him with no hesitation.

"Sam, are you alright?" Mercedes asked as she placed a hand on his back and started rubbing circles.

Sam didn't respond but instead closed his eyes to relish the feeling of her touch. It felt warm and familiar like her hands were always meant to comfort him. As soon as he felt himself calm a grin spread across his face.

"Tag you're it!" Sam tagged Mercedes and ran away from her.

Mercedes stood there in disbelief for a moment and then continued running after the Evans' siblings.

Time flew by and soon they were ridding the blanket of trash. Sam and Stevie threw the paper bags in the nearby trashcan as Stacie helped Mercedes fold the blanket. After their picnic, as promised Mercedes bought everyone ice cream and they walked all the way back to the restaurant.

"Well I had a great time! I hope you guys did as well." Mercedes bent down to Stacie and Stevie so that she was eye level with them. Stacie and Stevie hugged her as soon as she bent down.

"I did! I love spending time with you Mercy, I hope we can do this everyday!" Stacie pouted not wanting the day to end.

"Me too! This is the best Sunday by far, we should go on a picnic again next week!" Stevie suggested.

"Oh honey, I'd want nothing more than to spend time with you guys but for me life happens and today is a luxury! But I promise the next time I'm free I'll try to visit you two!"

"Promise?" Stacie held out her pinky to Mercedes.

"Pinky promise!"

"Thanks for letting me tag along!" Mercedes stood up and looked at Sam.

"Thanks for the wonderful afternoon and the picnic!" Sam smiled.

"Well I better go! I still have to sort things I need for tonight and give everyone directions!" Mercedes beamed.

"Oh yeah, where are you singing tonight?" Mercedes thought for a moment if she should invite Sam reasoning to herself that he wouldn't want to go but something inside of her kept nagging to ask him.

"It's down in Brooklyn by Kent Avenue. If you happen to pass by there don't forget to stop and say hi. But of course why would you be there, not that I'm saying you can't be there it's just there's a lot of high class places here so why would you go to Brooklyn of all places, oh I didn't mean to imply that you're a snob, but I guess I just did and I'm blabbing non-stop. I should stop now!" Mercedes put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I should go!" Mercedes smiled and turned around.

"I'd love to hear you sing!" Sam said before Mercedes could take a step away from them. "What time's the show?" Mercedes turned around and looked at Sam as if trying to gauge if he was serious about wanting to hear her sing. Sam saw the look of confusion on Mercedes' face. "I meant it; I want to hear you sing if that's ok with you?" Mercedes shook herself out of the sudden coma she was in.

"Oh yes of course! The more people the better! It'll start at 9pm but I won't go on until 10pm. Some people from work will be there, Blaine is coming with Kurt I can ask them to save you a seat if you like!"

"Wouldn't that be an imposition on your friends?" Sam asked with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Nah! They know I try to make people come at the last minute! It doesn't matter if you don't show up but at least if you do you'll have a seat!"

"I can't wait then!" Sam beamed.

"Ok bye! I'll see you later!" Mercedes had the biggest smile as she left. Sam had a goofy grin plastered as he watched Mercedes walk away.

"Earth to Sam!" Stevie called out to Sam.

"Sammy!" Stacie shouted as she giggled. Sam looked at his siblings when Mercedes was gone from his sight.

"Uhm yeah?" Sam finally answered.

"Man you got it bad!" Stevie shook his head.

"I really like Mercy Sammy! I think the two of you are so cute together!" Stacie giggled some more.

"Want to know a secret Stace?" Stacie nodded as she moved her ear closer to Sam.

"I think I really like Mercy too!" Stacie couldn't keep her joy and grabbed Sam's neck to hug him.

"Hey! I want to know the secret too!" Stevie pulled at Sam's shirt.

"I don't think you can handle it Stevie!" Stacie teased as she and Sam laughed from Stevie's pouting.

**Chapter 12:**

After a quick stop to Sam's penthouse to get changed, he brought Stevie and Stacie home and was surprised to see Quinn talking to his parents. Quinn quickly stood up and kissed Sam on the cheeks as soon as she saw them walk in the parlor.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"I just dropped by since I haven't visited for a while. Your mother was telling me that you took Stevie and Stacie out for sibling bonding time, how was it?" Quinn linked her arm with Sam's as she guided them back to his parents.

Stevie and Stacie were sat with their mother on the sofa and Stacie was glaring at Quinn with distaste. Sam caught his sister's face and tried to refrain from laughing.

"Oh yes! How was your day my darlings?" Mrs. Evans asked as she made Stacie look at her, Stacie's scowl was still visible on her face.

"You didn't have fun Stacie?" She inquired.

"I did have fun mama!" Stacie's face softened but refused to say anything further.

"How about you Stevie? Did you have fun today?" Mrs. Evans decided not to press Stacie and turned to Stevie instead.

"Yes mama! We had the best time today, Mercy was with us the whole day!" Stevie beamed.

The mention of Mercedes lit up Stacie.

"Yes mama, Mercy was with us and she toured us at the museum, then we went to the park and had a picnic!" Stacie recounted everything she learned today from Mercedes while Stevie interjected once in a while if Stacie got the information wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Evans listened to their children intently and smiled that they seemed to have the best time of their lives. Sam sat across from them smiling as he recounted their day as well. As much as he hates to admit it today has been a great day with Mercedes and he really didn't want it to end so soon.

"Well I think we need to meet this Mercy lady! This is the 2nd time you kids couldn't stop talking about her. I am really curious now!" Mr. Evans grinned.

"Next time we come to the restaurant we have to make sure we meet her and thank her!" Mrs. Evans added.

"We can all have brunch again next week!" Stacie suggested.

"Yes I think we should!" Mr. Evans said which earned him a big hug from Stacie.

The family had dinner and the adults continued their conversation over coffee while the kids prepared for bedtime.

Mercedes franticly went around their apartment trying not to forget anything. She doesn't know why she's so nervous. It wasn't as if this was her first gig.

"Cedes! Calm down girl. What has gotten in to you?" Kurt tried to calm Mercedes.

"Nothing! Just can't seem to find anything!" Kurt got hold of Mercedes and made her look at him.

"Has this sudden change of mood have anything to do about a certain boy you invited?"

"Kurt! First of all he is a grown up man and B it isn't a private gig that needs invitations, anyone off the street can come in as long as they pay the cover charge!" Mercedes huffed.

"Cedes! You know that it's suppose to be first and second not first and B right?" Kurt mocked Mercedes.

Mercedes scowled at Kurt who retreated in defeat.

"Calm down girl. I know this is big for your career, but you know you're at your best when you're having fun!" Kurt trying again to knock some sense in to her.

"I know Kurt, but you know my nerves doesn't give me a break! I'll be ok once I get everything ready and organized I promise!" Mercedes half smiled at Kurt as she continued looking for her stuff.

A few minutes later they were finally ready to leave. Kurt helped Mercedes with her stuff and made their way to the club. En route in the cab, Kurt's phone buzzed which he quickly took out of his pocket.

_**Talked to the girls, we're meeting up and we'll be at the club by 10pm. Can't wait to see you! xoxo**_

"Blaine just sent me a text that they'll be there by 10pm!" Kurt smiled as he relayed the message to Mercedes looking a bit calmer now as she sat in silence looking out through the cab window.

"Thanks Boo!" Mercedes turned to Kurt with a big grin on her face.

The cab pulled over the front of the club. Mercedes paid the cab and got out as Kurt held the door for her. They went to the back of the club to set her stuff and walked backed to the stage to do sound check with the live band. After sound check Mercedes sat at the back room of the club to do last minute prep. Show starts at around 10pm and Mercedes likes to have her quiet time in prayer.

"5 minutes Cedes and you're up. Break a leg!" Hannah the event coordinator informed Mercedes with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Hannah!" Mercedes beamed back.

Mercedes stood up and walked towards the side of the side and waited for them to call her name. The emcee properly opened the show and introduced the Mercedes to the crowd. Mercedes walked on the stage with a big smile and waved to the people. She strained her eyes through the spotlight trying to find her friends and giving them an extra wave when she finally spotted them in the middle of the club slightly to her right.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Mercedes Jones and I'd like to introduce you to a wonderful Lady Named Gladys Knight for starters, hope you enjoy this!" Mercedes nodded to the band and they started the song.

_Mmm, L.A. proved too much for the man  
(too much for the man, he didn't make it)  
So he's leavin' the life  
he's come to know, ooh ooh_

_(he said he's goin')_  
_He said he's goin' back to find_  
_(goin' back to find)_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, what's left of his world_  
_The world he left behind_  
_not so long ago_

_He's leaving (leavin')_  
_on that midnight train to Georgia_  
_(leavin' on the midnight train)_  
_Yeah, said he's goin' back_  
_(goin' back to find)_  
_to a simpler place and time_  
_(a simpler place and time)_  
_Oh yes he is_  
_(gonna be right by his side)_

_And I'll be with him_  
_(I know you will)_  
_on that midnight train to Georgia_  
_(leavin' on a midnight train, wooh wooh)_  
_I'd rather live in his world_  
_(live in his world)_  
_than live without him in mine_  
_(world, world, his, his and his alone)_

_He kept dreamin' (dreamin')_  
_Ooh, that someday he'd be a star_  
_(superstar, but he didn't get far)_  
_But he sure found out the hard way_  
_that dreams don't always come true_  
_(dreams don't always come true, uh-uh)_  
_Uh-uh, no_

_So he pawned all his hopes_  
_(ooh ooh ooh ooh)_  
_and he even sold his old car_  
_(ooh ooh ooh ooh)_  
_Bought a one way ticket back_  
_to the life he once knew_  
_Oh yes he did_  
_He said he would, oh oh_

_He's leavin (leavin')_  
_on that midnight train to Georgia_  
_(leavin' on the midnight train)_  
_Yeah, said he's goin' back to find_  
_(goin' back to find)_  
_ooh, a simpler place and time_  
_(a simpler place and time)_  
_(yes I'm gonna be right by his side)_

_And I'm gonna be with him_  
_(I know you will)_  
_on that midnight train to Georgia_  
_(leavin' on a midnight train, wooh wooh)_  
_I'd rather live in his world_  
_(live in his world)_  
_than live without him in mine_  
_(world, world, his, his and his alone)_

_Oh hey hey_  
_Go, gonna board, gonna board_  
_the midnight train to ride_  
_Gonna board (gonna board)_  
_Gonna board (gonna board)_  
_Gonna board (gonna board)_  
_the midnight train to Georgia_  
_Uh huh, gonna board, gonna board_  
_Gonna board (gonna board)_  
_the midnight train to Georgia_  
_My world, his world, our world_  
_the midnight train to Georgia_  
_I've got to go_  
_I've got to go_  
_I've got to go_  
_Gonna board the midnight train_

The crowd went wild with applause as she ended the song and the band moved on to her next song.

"Wow! Mercy girl can sang!" Lauren shouted through the crowds' applause and holler.

"I know, I'm surprise she hasn't been signed yet! What's up with that?" Santana looking confused.

"Well she doesn't really fit the mold and she's still trying to get her own material completed so it'll be a while." Kurt sadly explained.

"What? People are so fricking stupid just 'coz she's not what they consider the norm!" Santana spat.

"Yeah! Well that's the showbiz industry for you!" Tina said as matter of fact.

"Cedes will make it! Just look at her she's amazing!" Blaine and the rest of them decided to just watch their friend do her thang on stage.

**Chapter 13:**

Sam looked at his watch and saw that it was already past 10pm. He contemplated on going to Brooklyn, but didn't know if it was really okay with Mercedes if she sees him there.

"It's getting late, I think I'm overstaying my welcome!" Quinn spoke which brought back Sam to the conversation.

"Nonsense dear, we love having you here! But it is getting late we should call it a day I think!" Mrs. Evans politely pointed out.

Sam's parents said their goodbyes as they hugged Sam and Quinn. They escorted them out the door and watched as they walked to their respective cars.

"You're going anywhere?" Quinn asked Sam as the driver opened the door to her town car.

"Not really, I think I just want to go home and rest. It's been a long day!" Sam replied.

"Ok, I was going to ask if you wanted a night cap but you look exhausted so I'll see you tomorrow!" Quinn smiled as she got in. Sam waved at Quinn as the car drove away and he got in his own car.

Sam found himself outside the club as the valet took his keys. He walked inside the club hoping that he hasn't missed Mercedes' performance, knowing that it's quite late already. He made his way inside the club to get a better view of the stage and there she was looking stunning on spotlight laughing with the crowd. Sam stayed at the back and listened to her dialogue before starting her next song. She took his breath away from the moment she started singing, he was mesmerized by how talented she is and how her voice could make his whole body shiver. He watched her intently, his eyes never leaving her as she worked the stage.

"Now for my last song!"

The crowd voiced their disappointment which put a big smile on Mercedes' face.

"Oh come on! You knew it has to end sooner or later. You can buy my album when I have one so you can play it non-stop if you like!" Mercedes laughed. "But yeah this is my last song for this evening and I'd like to dedicate this to my father! So good night everyone and enjoy the rest of the show!"

Mercedes got a stool and sat down as the band started the intro of the song.

"This song is called you can let go now daddy by Crystal Shawanda!" Mercedes said just before she starts singing.

_Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

_He was runnin' right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be ok now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_I was standin' at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I've been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

_When the preacher asked,_

'_Who gives this woman?'_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm_

'_Till I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It still feels a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be ok now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_It was killin' me to see_

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothin'_

_In that hospital room_

'_You know he's only hangin' on for you'_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be ok now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_You can let go_

Mercedes wiped a stray tear as the song ended, but the smile was still evident on her face as she bowed and waved goodbye to the crowd. Sam's heart melted, he felt all the emotion she had for the song. Learning about what her father meant to her that afternoon gave him more insight of what that song meant to her. Sam saw her walked towards her friends in the middle. Her friends were applauding and hugging her as they gushed how great she was. Before Sam could think his feet were making their way towards them.

"Hi! I just want to say you were great out there!"

Everyone turned around to see who said that and their eyes bugged out as they saw Sam standing behind them looking like a Greek god in dark wash jeans, white v-neck shirt and a casual black blazer. No one was more surprised than Mercedes; she couldn't believe he came after all.

"Thank you! Glad you could come, are you staying for the rest of the show?" Mercedes asked.

"Only if I'm not intruding?" Sam asked.

Everyone was staring at him when Sam and Mercedes looked at them for a reply. Blaine broke their stupor and scooted so that Sam could join them.

"Guys make room!" Blaine shook the others out of the trance and everyone shuffled to make room.

Sam sat down and Mercedes took the seat beside him and turned to her friends.

"So guys drinks? This round's my treat!" Mercedes smiled.

Everyone forgot about Sam at that point and ordered their usual. Mercedes stood up to walk to the bar but stopped and stood next to Sam.

"What can I get you?" Mercedes leaned so he could hear her. Sam leaned closer.

"I'll help you get the drinks!" Mercedes nodded as Sam stood and followed Mercedes at the bar. Blaine hid his smirk.

Mercedes and Sam stood at the bar waited for one of the bartenders to serve them.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as he winked at Mercedes.

"Hi Jake! 3 rum and coke, 2 long island ice tea and a tequila sunrise!" Mercedes turned to Sam. "Hey, you never told me what you're having?"

"I'll have a bottle of Cuervo and a bottle of your best Champagne! I'm paying for the ones she ordered too!" Sam shouted over to the bartender and passed some money.

"Hey it's my treat!" Mercedes protested.

"Nope! I got this; you've treated me all day I might get used to it!" Sam winked at Mercedes which shut her up as she felt the heat rush to her face.

They got their drinks and headed back to their table. Mercedes walked ahead of Sam and saw her friends huddled around their table. She thought it was a bit suspicious as she interrupted them to place the drinks down. Everyone were tight lipped as they looked at Mercedes and then turned to Sam.

"Everyone thank Sam for the drinks!" Mercedes announced as everyone smiled at Sam and thanked him for their drinks.

"I also got champagne to celebrate Mercedes' big break!" Mercedes felt herself blushing.

"It's a step up opening for an artist, but I still have a long way to go!" Mercedes replied humbly.

"Hush Cedes! The boy is right, this calls for a celebration!" Santana shushed Mercedes.

Everyone passed the champagne flutes as Sam popped the cork! The group chatted and drank to their heart's content. Blaine was visibly wasted at that point and Kurt looked at Mercedes pleadingly if he can take Blaine home 'coz he can't leave him at that state.

"Yes it's ok! I can go home by myself; you take care of your man!" Mercedes hugged Kurt before he turned to his boyfriend and helped him stand up.

"We have to go too! Some of us don't have the liberty of a day off!" Santana winked at Mercedes.

Lauren was on the phone sounding as if she was arguing with somebody.

"Yeah I have to go too! Some idiot decided to drop by my apartment without checking if I was there or not!" Lauren huffed.

"Oooh! Puck's looking for a booty call." Tina teased.

"Shut up Tina! We haven't been on 2nd base yet and I'm not going give it away that easy!" Lauren laughed.

Mercedes smiled shyly as her face burned with a tinge of embarrassment from the conversation.

"I have to meet Mike too. I miss him!" Tina pouted.

"Girl you got your mack on with him yesterday, how can you miss him already?" Santana asked.

"I just do!" Tina beamed.

"Well I'm ready to go too, just need to get my stuff at the back and we can all go out together!"

"Sorry Cedes I need to run, the idiot's calling again!" Lauren apologized.

"Sorry Cedes we're sharing a cab with Lauren, are you going to be ok on your own?" Tina looked at Sam.

"I'll make sure she's home safe!" Sam blushed.

"Good!" Tina smiled.

"Girl you were phenomenal. Can't wait for your solo concert!" Santana beamed as she hugged Mercedes.

"Now Sam! Just drop our girl home and no hanky panky, but then again..." Lauren teased Sam before winking at Mercedes.

Mercedes hugged Tina and Lauren before she shooed them to go. As soon as the girls are out of earshot she turned to Sam.

"It's ok you can go ahead too. Thanks again for coming!" Mercedes held out her hand to Sam.

"No you're not getting off that easy! Santana will kill me if I don't make sure you get home safe!"

"No one will know, I promise I won't tell."

"But I'll know and my conscience won't let me lie!" Sam insisted as Mercedes gave up.

"Ok, give me a minute I'll just grab my things!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to those who read and reviewed this story. **

**Chapter 14:**

Mercedes rushed backstage and gathered all her things as fast as she could. She did a double check around to make sure she didn't leave anything. She went back to their table and found Sam waiting patiently.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Thanks again for waiting."

They got out of the club and Mercedes went straight to the curb to wait for a cab as Sam handed his ticket to the valet.

"Hey!" Sam called out to Mercedes.

Mercedes didn't hear Sam's call so he walked over to her and tapped her right shoulder as he moved to her left. Mercedes looked over to her right and Sam tapped her left shoulder. She turned to look to her left and saw Sam next to her stifling a giggle. Mercedes slapped his arm and she started laughing too.

"I have a car, I'll drive you home!" Sam offered.

"Oh no please, I just live a couple of blocks from here and it's out of your way! I don't want it on my conscience if anything happens to you!" Mercedes smiled. "It's nice of you to offer but I will be ok!" She added.

"Sorry I can't take no for an answer!" Just as Mercedes was about to retort, a jet black Aston Martin stopped in front of them, the valet got out of the car and jogged towards Sam. Sam handed the valet some bills as he opened the passenger side door and waited for Mercedes to get in. Mercedes stared at Sam and contemplated on whether or not she should get in the car.

"I can wait forever!" Sam glared at Mercedes. Mercedes reluctantly got in and shot Sam deaths glare before grinning sarcastically as he closed the door. Sam ran to the driver side and got in.

"Where to?" Sam asked as Mercedes huffed finally giving in.

"2 blocks that way, then turn right and another 2 blocks then it's home sweet home!" Mercedes gave directions.

The drive was silent as Mercedes looked around admiring the car's interior. She wanted to touch the interior but decide to keep her hands to herself and just roamed with her eyes. Sam side-eyed Mercedes and stopped himself smiling from thinking how adorable she looked trying not to touch anything as she looked at the console in front of her.

"We're almost there, which one's your building?" Sam asked which startled Mercedes.

Mercedes pointed to the 1st building just after the 2nd block. Sam put the car in park and got out his side to run and get the door before Mercedes could open it. Sam held out a hand to help her out, as soon as she reached out and touch Sam's hand, electricity went through their bodies. Mercedes jerked her hand away and tried to hide her shock.

"I would invite you for coffee, but I'm afraid your car might be gone when you come back!" Mercedes joked.

"I'd love to!" Sam smiled as he locked his car, took Mercedes' things and started walking to her apartment building.

Mercedes stood frozen but quickly shook herself and jogged to catch up with Sam. They walked up the 4 flights of stairs to get to her apartment. Mercedes thank God she and Kurt didn't leave the apartment in a mess. Mercedes was fishing for her keys in her purse bordering frantic when she finally found it. Sam was walking absent-mindedly as he took in the surroundings.

"Got it!" Mercedes turned around to show Sam the keys when he bumped against her and found themselves pressed against each other with no one trying to widen the gap. Their bodies felt at home, they fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. She looked up to see Sam's emerald eyes staring back in her chocolate ones. He could look in her eyes everyday and never get tired of it. The two finally separated and tried to act like nothing happened when they heard voices coming up the stairs. Mercedes finally opened the door and dropped her keys in the bowl, she pushed the door wider to let Sam in. Mercedes closed the door behind Sam and half ran towards the windows to check on Sam's car.

"You are crazy you know! I can't believe you'd leave something that expensive outside our neighborhood!" Sam laughed.

"It's insured don't worry!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Only rich people would say something like that!" She smiled and walked towards her room.

"Please make yourself at home! I'll be out in a minute." She shouted from her room.

Mercedes came out with slippers instead of her shoes and saw Sam looking at pictures that are scattered around the living room. She decided not to disturb him and went straight to the kitchen to start on coffee.

"You take cream and sugar with your coffee?" Mercedes shouted from the kitchen. Sam was startled.

"Uhmm just sugar please!" Sam answered.

Mercedes came out from the kitchen with 2 mugs of coffee. Sam sat on the couch as she handed one of the mugs to Sam. He smiled as he took the mug from her and Mercedes sat on the opposite side of the same couch.

"So how long have you lived here?" Sam started a conversation.

"3 years! I moved in with Kurt soon after college, we've been best friends since high school."

"How did you meet Blaine?" Sam asked.

"Kurt and Blaine met over a year ago at a bar and they just hit it off I guess! I think they're soul mates! " Mercedes grinned.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Sam trying to gauge her response.

"Hmmm, it's nice to have a soul mate I guess but I've yet to find mine!" Mercedes took a sip of her coffee and looked up to see Sam staring at her. She shied away behind her mug and dared not to look back up.

Sam smiled and thought Mercedes' reaction was quite adorable. Their conversation flowed smoothly and felt organic. Nothing was awkward and they did enjoy each other's company. They talked about anything and everything like they were long lost friends trying to catch up with each other's lives. Sam talked about his family, something he is very private about, but with Mercedes he just seem to want her to get to know them through him. He also told her about his love for comic books and playing his guitars. How much he hated paparazzi and the way the world perceived him. She in turn told him about her dream to be a singing superstar since she was 5 years old and how her father gave her the greatest life lessons. Mercedes' mother died giving birth to her and her father would always tell her how much she reminds him of her. Her father would tell her that some people would find that a curse, but to her father it was always a blessing knowing a part of his wife lives in Mercedes. Her father truly loved her and in return so did she. She spoke of Kurt how they found each other in high school. They weren't the popular kids at school but having someone to share your problems was the best gift to their sanity. She also told him of all the crazy jobs she did before working at the restaurant. She did ever odd job you can possible think of, from a singing waitress in a diner to handing flyers wearing a hotdog costume along Times Square. The two were in fits of laughter as Mercedes recounts a time that she applied for a job as a call center agent only to find out that it was a call center for a porn site. She had an inkling that the company wasn't legit and just shrugged it off. But as soon as she answered the first phone call and heard heavy breathing on the other line she high-tailed it out there never looking back. At this point Mercedes could feel the day catching up on her, she yawned and closed her eyes listening to Sam talking about how he got in to partnership with Puck and Artie. Mercedes opened her eyes to glance towards the wall clock and was shocked to see that it's almost 6 in the morning.

"Oh my God it's almost 6! Can you still drive?" Mercedes asked looking slightly worried. Sam's smile grew wide as he stared in her eyes.

"Yes! I've gone home later than this!" Sam replied.

"Give me your phone!" Mercedes asked Sam as she opened her hand waiting. Sam took out his phone and handed it to her with a confused look.

"This is my number make sure to text me as soon as you're safely at home!" Mercedes concentrated entering her number and double checking that she didn't fat finger the numbers. As soon as she's satisfied she handed back the phone to Sam. Sam quickly checked his contacts and laughed when he saw the name Constance in capital letters. Mercedes walked Sam down and out of her apartment building to his car.

"You are lucky your car's still in one piece!" Mercedes smiled as she wrapped herself in her thick cardigan that's shielding her from the cold morning air.

"You should go in it's cold out here! I'll leave when you wave from your apartment!" Sam insisted.

Just like with her closest friends, Mercedes grabbed Sam in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. The sudden realization of what she just did made her jerk away from Sam and started looking at her feet to avoid his eyes. Suddenly she no longer felt the cold and was actually feeling a bit warm as heat consumed her body. Sam stood frozen with his palm pressed against the cheek Mercedes just kissed. The electricity that shot through his body left tingles on his cheek. He looked at Mercedes and saw her nervousness as she started kicking air while fidgeting with her cardigan. His chest tightened as the sudden urge to be close to her surfaced. Sam refrained himself from going over to Mercedes to grab her and kiss her senseless. He wanted to feel her lips on his but he wanted to do it right and not scare her.

"I… I better go, it's getting colder!" Mercedes lied as she pulled her cardigan tighter pretending she's cold.

"Yeah, uhmmm… Thanks again!" Sam rubbed the back of his neck as Mercedes looked up to smile at him.

Sam watched Mercedes walk away from him and suddenly he felt pain in his chest again.

"Oh God! I have it bad!" Sam thought to himself as he palmed his face as if in defeat.

As soon as Mercedes disappeared in the building, Sam got in his car and started the engine. He waited for Mercedes to wave out of her window and as soon as she stuck her head out waving at him, he pulled out the curb and drove away. It took him about half an hour to drive back to his penthouse. As soon as he got in he pulled his phone out and started texting Mercedes.

_**I'm home safe and sound! I had a wonderful time, thanks for coffee Constance! ;)**_

Sam waited; and prayed for a reply. His heart fluttered when his phone buzzed.

_**Glad you're safe! Good MorNight Sam, thanks again for coming! :)**_

Sam stared at his phone with a big smile.

**Chapter 15:**

Mercedes slept through lunch and finally dragged herself out of bed just before 2 in the afternoon. Kurt never made it home and knowing the pair she will not see Kurt until later that evening. She decided to take a shower and head out not wanting to spend her day off indoors. October for her is the best time in New York. She loves the changing leaves and the cooler weather. She wore her black skinny jeans with black tank top which she layered over a fuchsia off-the-shoulder loose top. She was going for something comfortable for today and opted for gold chucks instead of the gold pumps and accessorized with gold hoop earrings and bangles. She left her hair in loose curls framing her face and put her bangs in a side sweep. She grabbed her tote bag and did a last minute check on her mirror before she heads out.

Sam sat in his office staring at his screen for God knows how long. He picked up his phone and immediately put it down on his desk. He started drumming his fingers before picking the phone up again this time sliding the screen where last night's text message became visible. He pressed the home button and placed the phone down again. He slid the phone away from him as if to stop him from temptation.

"Sam!" Rachel popped her head through his office door.

Sam was startled as he heard Rachel's voice. "Yes!" Sam looked at Rachel.

"Quinn called and asked if you're free for dinner?" Sam eyed his phone and shook his head.

"Yes tell her we could meet at our usual place at half six! Could you make a reservation please?" Sam smiled at Rachel.

"Ok! Is there anything else you need me to do?" Rachel waited for Sam's reply.

Sam contemplated on something before finally shaking his head. Rachel nodded and closed the door.

He stood up and started pacing his office running his hand through his blonde hair. His hands rested on his face as he stifled a scream of frustration. Finally he walked back to his desk, took the phone and finally pressed call. The phone rang and his heart fluttered from both fear and excitement!

"This isn't me, what am I doing?" Sam thought to himself. As he was about to end the call a voice on the other answered.

Mercedes passed by her favorite deli and bought smoke salmon with cream cheese bagel, veggie sticks, a bottle of fruit juice and a white chocolate macadamia cookie for after. She sat outside in one of the deli's outdoor tables trying to savor the pleasant weather. She was almost finished eating her bagel when her phone started ringing. She continued eating while trying to figure out who the unknown number belonged to. After taking the last bite and swallowing, she finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mercedes said cautiously.

Sam tried to speak but no words would come out.

"Hello, anyone there?" Mercedes starting to think it was a prank call.

"Yes! Hi Mercy… Cedes… uhmm… Mercedes!" Sam finally managed to say something.

"Sam?" Mercedes trying not to laugh.

"Yes, so did I catch you at a bad time?" Sam cursing himself for not having planned a better line.

"Sorry, no I was just eating lunch! Sorry for not answering sooner I forgot to save your number and I was racking my brains trying to remember the number flashing on my screen. So whaddup?" Mercedes' smile is evident through her voice which made Sam smile with her.

"Lunch? But it's past 3 already!"

"Yeah, woke up late! Guess I was enjoying my day off, it's so nice to have just one day job!"

"So what are your plans for today?" Sam asked nervously.

"Nothing much! Just had lunch, will probably sit here for a while to digest the amount of food I just consumed. Then maybe do some thrift shopping and grab some dinner before I go home! How 'bout you? How's your day so far?"

"Not much happening either! It's kinda boring here in the office."

"Oh so is that why you called me?" Mercedes joked.

Sam's ears went red upon hearing Mercedes giggle.

"Hey you still there?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah I'm still here!" Sam answered then there was silence.

"You do know that you could have just sent me a message if you just wanted to ask what I was doing. The silence is eating up the minutes on my phone plan!" Mercedes teased trying to fill the silence.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking!" Sam blushed and was glad he was on the phone.

"Hey I was just teasing! But I should let you go, I'm sure you have a lot of important boring stuff to do!" Mercedes laughed.

"Boring yeah, important… not so much!" Sam actually wanted to say _not as important as you_ to Mercedes but opted for the safer response.

"Regardless, your time is more expensive compared to mine so you shouldn't be wasting company time on me! So I suggest you get back to work and do whatever you're doing!" Mercedes sassed.

"Hey I'm the boss so I can do whatever I want!" Sam laughed.

Mercedes couldn't believe how far the Sam she knows now to the Sam she met about a month ago. Her heart melted with his laughter as she imagined his smile. To be honest she didn't want their phone conversation to end but she feels like she is jumping ahead of herself. She doesn't want to assume that there's something between them, but deep down she is hoping that whatever she's feeling will be reciprocated. The butterflies in her stomach went berserk as the thought of Sam not returning her affection entered her mind.

"Stop it Mercedes, you're getting ahead of yourself! Just be thankful he is a friend, don't mess it up by having feelings for him! Oh God! I have it bad!" Mercedes thought to herself.

"Uhmmm… Sam! I have to go! I'll talk to you again some time." Sam felt the coldness in Mercedes tone and wondered if he did something wrong. Just before he could reply he heard the other line drop.

Sam stared at his phone for a minute before typing a message to Mercedes.

_**Did I do something wrong?**_

Mercedes saw the message Sam sent her and felt bad at how she ended their call. She quickly replied to Sam to ease his mind.

_**No! I'm sorry I suddenly dropped the call, I saw someone I didn't want to talk to so I had to rush away! Hope you have a nice evening!**_

Mercedes lied. She wasn't ready to tell him of her insecurities and didn't feel that it was an appropriate conversation for them having known him for just a short time. Sam felt relieved as he saw her message, but still something was bothering him and he just couldn't shrug it off.

_**Good! Because if I did just tell me and I'd make it up to you! **_

Mercedes smiled reading Sam's reply.

_**I'll hold you to that! ;)**_

Sam finally smiled and sent her another message.

_**I'm looking forward to it! Have a fun afternoon Mercy, I wish I was with you! ;)**_

Mercedes looked at Sam's message and smiled. As much as she wants to put up a wall, things like this just makes it difficult for her to start. She typed a reply and sent the message before putting her phone in her pocket.

_**Maybe I'm wishing that too! **_

Sam was grinning wildly at his phone when Rachel popped her head in his office.

"Reservation for 2 under Evans already made for 7 o'clock! I've also called Quinn to tell her you'll meet her there at half six and I took the liberty of getting you a town car so you can drink to your hearts contents!" Rachel beamed at Sam.

"Thank you Rachel! Although I don't plan on getting more than 2 glasses of wine, I don't feel like driving either!" Rachel noticed Sam clutching his phone which is something unusual for him.

"Waiting for an important call?" Rachel raised a brow and looked at the phone in Sam's hand.

"No, why?" Sam looking confused.

"It's just you're holding on to your phone like it's the last piece of chocolate on earth and you're afraid someone will take it from you!" Rachel smirked.

Sam blushed with the sudden realization and put down his phone. He is acting very much unlike himself and it's all because of one person.

"I was just anxious about the meeting with Puck and Artie! I was actually about to call them when you entered!" Sam lied.

"Oh yeah about that! Noah Puckerman called earlier to confirm your meeting. You have a dinner meeting on Friday at the restaurant with your consultants, Artie and Noah. I've informed Blaine to reserve a VIP room and your usual servers!"

"That's excellent! Thanks again Rachel." Sam smiled.

Rachel left Sam's office with a smirk on her face. Rachel can't put her finger on it but there's definitely something different with her boss. Whatever it is though she only hopes it does him good.

**Chapter 16:**

Mercedes looked at her phone and realized she hasn't seen Rachel in over a month. Both their work constantly keeps them apart. Rachel with her business trips and her working two jobs at the time. She first called Kurt and asked if he wants to meet for dinner and drinks before contacting Rachel.

"Hello!" Rachel smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey girl what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm good, just got back from a long business trip! I can't believe you and Kurt never called me, I know I should be angry but I just miss you guys!"

"I should be asking you the same thing how come you never called us?" Mercedes laughed.

"Hey you two live together I'm the one alone so you should be considerate of me!" Rachel teased.

"Alright girl I hear yah! Well I guess this is your lucky day, how about some dinner and drinks?" Mercedes asked.

"You are lucky I am available tonight! What time and where?"

"Girl do you have to ask? You know our usual place and let's say half 6pm?"

"Got it! See yah there!" Rachel dropped the call and just couldn't contain her excitement.

"Sam! It's already 6pm and the car is downstairs. I'm leaving in a minute so if you have anything you want me to do say it now or forever hold your peace!" Rachel sassed as she entered Sam's office.

"I'm good! Almost finished and I'll be down in a minute! Do you want a ride home? " Sam asked.

"No thanks! I'm going to meet with some friends actually. She and I haven't seen each other for a while so I'm excited when she asked if I'm free tonight." Rachel beamed.

"Well I can drop you there if you want, it's not a problem!" Sam smiled back.

"Ok if you insist, it is on the way to your restaurant so it won't make you late for dinner with Quinn! I'll just pack up and we can go! Thanks Sam!" Rachel left Sam's office and started clearing her desk.

Mercedes arrived early at the little restaurant they frequented back in college. As usual it was filled with students the place being the one of the few places in New York with student friendly menu. Mercedes placed their names with the host for a table at 7pm and waited for Kurt and Rachel outside, a few minutes later Kurt arrived.

"Aren't we an early bird!" Kurt smiled as he kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"Don't start with me! I know I'm always the last person to arrive but that's because I had two jobs then!" Mercedes slapped Kurt's arm.

"I'm only teasing Cedes! I'm just happy that we're having a get together after such a long time! I miss our dinner and drinks!" Kurt hugged Mercedes.

"Just by those two people please!" Rachel told the driver. "Those are my crazy friends!" Rachel pointed out to Sam.

Sam's eyes widened when she realized that the girl Rachel pointed to was actually Mercedes! The town car stopped in front of Mercedes and Kurt which brought them out of their conversation.

"Thanks for the ride! I'll see you in the office tomorrow Sam!" Rachel thanked Sam and climbed out of the car.

Kurt and Mercedes were eyeing the car trying to figure out who it might belong to. Their hang out is never actually a place the rich frequented, but their curiosity was suddenly washed away when a smiling Rachel ran up to them.

"Rachel!" Kurt and Mercedes shouted together as they met with her and hugged her.

"I've missed this place and of course I've missed you both too!"

"Stop the drama Rachel, we're only a phone call away you know that!" Kurt raised a brow.

"Same thing I told her earlier!" Mercedes teased.

"Like I said I'm the one that's left out so you two should pursue me!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at the two.

They were laughing so much that they didn't realize that the car was still there and that Sam was now standing behind Rachel. Kurt managed to glance up and saw a tall, handsome, blonde man behind Rachel.

"Why hello!" Kurt said hello to the blonde man before pulling Mercedes.

Mercedes was still laughing when she looked at the man Kurt was half-flirting with. Her face quickly fell when she saw Sam staring at her.

"Sam! You're still here?" Rachel asked.

"You know him?" Kurt and Mercedes asked in unison.

"Yes he's my boss! Guys this is Sam Evans! Sam this is…"

"Mercedes and Kurt, we've met!" Sam cut off Rachel before she could finish.

"H… how do you know each other?" Rachel looking a bit confused.

"It's a long story girl and we have the night for you to catch up! But first let's get some drinks shall we?" Kurt beamed as he pulled Rachel and looked at Mercedes and Sam staring at each other.

"Sam! You have to go or you'll be late for your dinner with Quinn!" Rachel reminded Sam.

Upon hearing Quinn's name, Mercedes snapped out of her trance and looked at her friends. Sam looked disappointed with the prospect of having to leave.

"Yeah, I guess I should leave now!" Sam said still looking at Mercedes and willing her with his mind to look back at him.

"Maybe you have time for one drink?" Kurt asked as he nudged Rachel to confirm.

"It's still early and the restaurant is not that far so one drink won't hurt Sam! " Rachel affirmed which put back the smile on Sam's face which is unbeknownst to him.

"Do you think that's wise? I know I've only met Quinn once but she seems like someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Mercedes looked at her friends before looking at Sam.

"You're right Cedes! But that's the very same reason I told her that Sam would meet her at 7pm!" Rachel smiled and winked at her boss.

Sam has to find a way to thank Rachel he thought as they walked in to get some drinks at the bar. They stood near the door with drinks in hand. Sam stood next to Mercedes and leaned down to ask her something.

"How was your afternoon?" Mercedes looked up and smiled at Sam before taking a sip of her cocktail.

"It was relaxing! I finally managed to do some shopping and look for more gigs." Rachel cleared her throat to interrupt the private discussion going on in front of them.

"Sam it's quarter to 7, I hate to say it but you have to leave!" Sam looked at his watch hoping he didn't have to leave or that the time is wrong but knew it was impossible and he did need to leave.

"Can I call you later?" Sam's eyes pleaded with Mercedes.

"Boy when did friends have to ask if they can call each other? Go on, don't keep Quinn waiting, I'll talk to you later!" Mercedes smiled wide.

Trying his luck he reached down and hugged Mercedes before locking eyes with her. And just like that Sam lost all senses only seeing Mercedes' brown orbs. Mercedes stood frozen as well, lost in Sam's green eyes unable to control her body as she felt herself reach up while Sam leaned down to capture her lips. Electricity went through their bodies and just like all clichés in movies they heard music and fireworks at the same time. The kiss lasted just for a couple of seconds, but to them it felt more like time stood still at that moment. They remained lost in each other's eyes which were suddenly interrupted by Kurt's ringtone.

"Sorry! It's Blaine!" Kurt picked up the phone and walked outside as he said hello to his boyfriend.

Mercedes looked at Rachel who looked shocked from what she just saw! Mercedes became self-conscious realizing what they must have looked like.

"I'm sorry I need to go to the ladies' room! Take care Sam, talk to you later!" Mercedes quickly excused herself and left the surprised Rachel and Sam.

"What was that all about?" Rachel placed her right hand on her hips and glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam protested.

"You and my friend Cedes! What was that all about?"

"She's my friend!" Sam replied.

"Nuh ah! You are not gonna make my friend one of the notch on your bedpost Sam Evans! I won't allow it!" Rachel becoming really protective of her friend.

Sam felt hurt as the words came out of Rachel. He knew he has a reputation for sleeping with a lot of women, but it never occurred to him even once that Mercedes might take that against him.

"Who said about trying to get her to sleep with me?" Sam retorted as Rachel noticed the sad look he had.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Mercedes is my friend and you can't expect me not to be protective of her. I just don't want her to get hurt, she's an amazing person and at the same time insecure. I just don't think you have what it takes to be there for her in those times! I love you Sam, you're the best boss and friend any one could have but your track record with girls makes me uncomfortable introducing you to my girl friends." Sam felt the honesty and concern in Rachel. He knew of the things he has done in the past, but he also know that he would never do anything to hurt Mercedes. The mere thought leaves him with unbearable pain in his chest as if someone is ripping his heart out of his body.

"I would never hurt Mercedes intentionally Rachel, you have to believe me!" Sam looked at Rachel to make her see he was serious.

"That's fine and all Sam, but even if you don't mean to she will get hurt! I know Mercedes longer than you do and from her actions I think she knows she'll eventually get hurt too!" Sam looked down not knowing how to ease their doubts. Rachel placed a hand on Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You better go to Quinn, Sam! For what it's worth I think you and Mercedes would make an excellent couple if it were a different situation. I'll see you in the office tomorrow! Goodnight Sam!"

Mercedes was watching from a far as Rachel and Sam discussed something. She knew Rachel would chastise Sam for what just happened. She felt both hurt and relieved knowing that she didn't have to have the talk with Sam, but hurt that as much as she wanted to know what's going on between them it can never happen. She walked back to Rachel when she saw Sam leave. Rachel saw Mercedes looking down and walked up to her and wrapped her in a big hug.

"I'm sorry Cedes, but I just had to put him in his place! He is a great guy don't get me wrong, but I can see he's already hurting you!"

"Hey, I only have myself to blame!" Mercedes smiled at Rachel.

"I actually felt bad bringing up his past like that. For all it's worth he hasn't been himself in the past month. I have been racking my brains trying to figure out what happened to him and it's only now that I see him with you that I realized." Mercedes looked at Rachel like she was talking in riddles.

"You can't possibly be saying that I brought the change in him?"

"Well when it comes to girls and his concentration at work, I have to say yes!" Rachel laughed.

"Girl you're crazy! That job of yours is working you too hard!" Mercedes laughed with Rachel.

"What did I miss?" Kurt came back and tried to join in the laughter.

"A LOT!" Mercedes and Rachel chimed together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to those who took time to read and review this story. I'm working on a one shot type of Samcedes fic after watching a music video on youtube. That is the very reason (and the other fic I have uploaded) why it took time for me to update this. **

**Chapter 17:**  
Dinner was spent catching up and Mercedes spilling everything about Sam. From the first time she met him at the restaurant up to this morning's events. It was obvious to her two friends by the way she talks about him that she is starting to fall for Sam. It was the little things Sam does that catches her attention the most and admires his bond with his siblings so much. Being an only child and an orphan, Mercedes longs for that family bond.

"You know what's funny? You might actually think I'm going crazy but I did hear music when he kissed me! I know I'm screwed, I just know it!" Mercedes bumped her head on the table in defeat.  
"Don't beat yourself up for liking someone like him, Cedes! He is gorgeous, powerful, rich, every woman's ideal man!" Mercedes looked up at Kurt and glared at him.  
"I do have a point Cedes so put those brows back down!" Mercedes relaxed and finally listened to Kurt.  
"My point being, just enjoy the feeling girl and don't go expecting something! Rachel's eyes widened at Kurt's advice.  
"Kurt! I can't believe you're telling out friend to continue this craziness and get her heart broken!"  
"I am not! I'm just saying, if thinking about their future is hurting her why not eliminate that and concentrate on the present? Think about it Rachel, Mercy is happier than she's ever been and that's because of what's happening in her life right now. All this drama here is caused by thinking about something that might and might not happen in the future. It's fine to think about the future but what's wrong with being happy for now?"  
Rachel thought about what Kurt just said. Mercedes on the other hand was frozen from shock by the light bulb moment she just had, then she burst out laughing!  
"What's so funny?" Kurt and Rachel said in unison as they turned to look at Mercedes.  
"Nothing, really! I was just thinking how ironic it is! You know, I've never been one to think about relationships in a long term setup and yet I am imagining a future with somebody I'm not even in a relationship with. I am definitely messed up!" Mercedes continued laughing.  
Her friends joined her and decided to leave the drama and continue with catching up.

"Excuse me?" Sam almost spat out the wine he was drinking.  
"Like I said, we should make our relationship official!" Quinn repeated nonchalantly.  
"What relationship?" Sam questioned.  
"Come on Sam! We agreed that we would respect our parents' wish for us to be together in the public eye but you and I both know it doesn't stop there. We are meant to be the power couple of the century with our family backgrounds, so I say let's make it official and let the world know!"  
"Ran that by me again?" Sam still unable to process what Quinn was proposing.  
"It is your fault you know! Daddy has been following you for some time now and he noticed you haven't been on the tabloids lately. That gave him this crazy idea that you are finally done "sowing your wild oats" and ready to take over your family's empire. I'm actually giving you a heads up 'coz as we speak my father is talking to your parents about our engagement." Quinn smirked as she thought about how her father would make it beneficial to both families having this union.  
"What? Are we in some sort of parallel universe or something? When did arrange marriages come back in fashion? How can you agree to this Quinn? I thought you liked Artie?" Sam starting to get frustrated as he pictured Mercedes slipping away from him once this news goes public. It was times like these that Sam thank God that they are wealthy people being able to afford privacy in public places. He just can't fathom the idea of somebody stumbling upon their conversation and leaking it out to the press.

"I do like Artie, but my ambition is greater than being a music director's wife! I'm meant to be more than that, I'm supposed to be the wife of a powerful man. You have potential to take your family's empire beyond what it is today and so you are that man Sam!"  
"But I don't love you!"  
"What's love got to do with it? This is evolution Sam, survival of the fittest. Tell me you're not attracted to me!" Quinn dared Sam.  
"I'm not attracted to you!" Sam looked at Quinn intently to let her know he meant it.  
"Bullshit Sam! I'm sure you won't have trouble impregnating me once I seduce you!" Sam flinched at the idea.  
"I… I'm in love with someone!" Sam blurted out.  
"Stop kidding yourself Sam! You are incapable of loving someone. I've know you for years and as much as you're the perfect son you are the worst boyfriend. Actually I take that back 'coz you're also not capable of being a boyfriend, you just fuck them whenever and wherever you want to!" Sam froze unable to refute what Quinn just said.  
"Our family has known each other for a long time, this is the perfect setup! We're already speculated as a couple in public, your parents already love me and we'll rule the world!" Quinn smiled at Sam before taking a sip of her wine.  
Sam's stomach knotted at the thought of marrying Quinn.  
"I am not going to go through with this charade! I know my parents and they would never let me marry for convenience!"  
Quinn looked at Sam with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Come now Sam! You know me better than that, you know as well as I do that I always get what I want!"  
"What exactly are you implying?" Sam questioned.  
"Nothing... For now! But I have my ways, Sam! I just hate for things to get out of hand!" Quinn sipped her wine and continued eating her dinner.  
Sam stood up and was about to leave when Quinn grabbed hold of his wrist.  
"Where do you think you're going? You will not leave me here alone!" Quinn glared at Sam.  
"I have nothing more to say to you!"  
"If you do anything irrational Sam, I swear your... girlfriend ... will wish she never met you!" Sam eyes widened and stood frozen upon hearing Quinn's threat.  
"If you do anything to Mercedes I swear I won't be responsible for my actions!"  
"Big words coming from you Sam! And besides I don't have to do anything, I'm sure one of your girls will show up eventually and fuck everything for you!"  
Sam clenched his fist and restrained himself lashing out. If he needed to get angry he needed to beat himself up and no one else for being in this situation. Quinn once again managed to silence Sam.  
"Sit down and finish your dinner! We don't want people thinking just because we're reach we make it a habit to waste food when a lot of people are starving worldwide!" Sam sat down and thought about what Rachel said. He was determined to fight for Mercedes but with all the craziness happening right now how could he.

**Chapter 18:**  
It's been three days since Mercedes last saw Sam. He never called or sent her a message, she neither called or sent him a text afraid of what she might find out. She pushed back all the thoughts of him at the back of her mind, but still he manages to crawl his way back to her head and consume every corner of her mind.

"Earth to Cedes?" Finn started waving his hands in front of Mercedes trying to get her out of her dazed look.  
"Sorry! I was just thinking!" Mercedes smiled at Finn.  
"What about? Maybe I can help? I do have..." Finn looked at his watch. "Seven minutes to spare!" Mercedes slapped Finn's arm and laughed.  
"I'm ok, thanks anyway! So how's the band? Anyone signed you yet?" Finn smiled and rubbed his hand on his lips before rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Actually yes!" Mercedes' jaw dropped and leaned over to hug Finn.  
"Oh my God! Congratulations Finn, I'm so happy for you!"  
"Well, it's still under negotiations but yeah, a new label has been scouting around for up and coming artists and we're fortunate that they spotted our band and wanted to sign us up!"  
"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you Finn, you guys deserve this more than anyone! Just promise me one thing will you?"  
"Anything!" Finn stared at Mercedes.  
"When you're famous and all, don't forget little ole me!" Mercedes smiled.  
"Never!" Finn smiled back.

Sam buried himself with work finding this was the best distraction at the moment. Sam is still visibly affected with the events a couple of days ago. The day after dinner with Quinn, Sam dropped by his parents house for breakfast. He knew he was always welcome in their home but still his family seemed happily surprised with his presence that day.

_**Tuesday Morning...**_  
_"Sam, honey! What are you doing here?" His mother stood from the table to hug her eldest son.  
"I just wanted to have breakfast with the family, is that a crime?" Sam kissed his mom on the cheek.  
"Of course not! But I can't help but feel there's more!"  
"Sandra leave the poor boy alone, if he has news I'm sure he'll tell us in his own time!" His father winked at him.  
"Actually I just really miss having breakfast with you guys!" Sam moved over to his siblings and locked them in his arms.  
"Sammy stop it!" Stevie protested  
"I love Sammy hugs!" Stacie clung to Sam.  
"Thanks bug, I love Stacie hugs too!"  
Sam sat next to his mother and started loading his plate with food. He started forking food in his mouth when he saw his mother looking at him intently.  
"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?". Sam started wiping his face with his napkin.  
"Oh honey I can't wait anymore! I'm so happy for you!" His mother hugged him again.  
"What for?" Sam looking confused.  
"Don't you dare lie to your mother! John Fabray came over last night and told us everything! I can't believe you kept it a secret from us, but I'm happy you still have your southern manners and asked Quinn's father for her hand!" Sam flinched and couldn't hide his discomfort, his father who was watching the exchange finally spoke up.  
"Son! Are you alright?" Before Sam could answer Stacie interrupted by dropping her cutlery.  
"Sammy?" Sam looked over to Stacie teary eyed.  
"Princess what's wrong?" Their father turned to Stacie.  
Stacie jumped out of her seat and ran out of the dining room.  
"I'll see what's wrong with Stacie, you seat down and finish breakfast!" Mrs. Evans patted Sam's hand as he stood up to follow Stacie.  
Sam looked over to Stevie glaring at him as he clutched the table cloth. Sam quickly looked backed at his plate and pushed his food around.  
"Sam! Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
"Dad!" Sam began but was unable to say anything after that.  
"Son you know you can tell us anything! Is there a problem?" Mr. Evans prodded.  
"No, nothing's wrong dad! I can handle it!"  
"Alright son I won't persist, but if it's getting to be a bit too much you know we're always here for you!" Mr. Evans smiled at his son.  
"Stop playing with your food and eat up. You too Stevie, finish up and get ready for school."  
Sam knew his family would understand. He wanted so much to tell them that the engagement was a lie, but struggled as he thought about what Quinn could do to Mercedes. His heart would break just thinking about Mercedes hurt. He knew he has to do something; he has to make sure Mercedes is as far away as possible from Quinn's grasp even if the only way to do it is to stay away from her. His gut clenched at the thought of never being able to talk to Mercedes or be near her, but if he has to do this, now's the best time after having that talk with Rachel. He can already feel himself dying a slow death, but he'd rather die a thousand deaths than to never would have met Mercedes. With that his mind was made up.  
_  
"Sam!" Rachel's voice brought Sam back from his daze.  
"Yes?"  
"Just wanted to confirm all the paperwork for tomorrow's meeting. I have printed out all the necessary documents; all you have to do is go through them and let me know if there's any more changes or if we're good to go!" Rachel handed Sam a folder.  
"Thanks, I'll look at them right away!" Sam gave Rachel a half smile before opening the folder.  
Normally Rachel would have left him by now but she knew something was wrong and stayed as she eyed him.  
"Yes Rachel? Is there anything else?" Sam asked confused.  
"Nothing, but I can't say the same for you!" Rachel folded her arms and raised a brow at Sam.  
"There's nothing wrong!" Sam replied trying to appear as indifferent as possible.  
"Samuel Evans! You cannot fool me! I've known you three years and I know when you are lying! You've been... distracted is the simplest way I can put it... since Tuesday. You don't talk, you bury yourself with work, you forget to eat and that lame ass half smile you just gave me proved there's something not right! I know I stepped out of line Monday night as your assistant but as a friend I was doing my job. So now I am your friend and I'm calling you out!" Sam smirked and remembered Monday night with Mercedes only for his face to fall when Quinn's smirk flashed in his mind as well.  
Sam placed his face in his hands and ran them through his hair trying to calm himself. Rachel stood there waiting for a response and could see the anguish in his face. She contemplated if his aloofness has anything to do with her telling him that he should stay away from Mercedes. Rachel felt horrible at the thought that he might be telling the truth and that she brought the sadness in Sam.  
"Rachel, if I tell you something do you promise never to tell anyone about it?" Sam looked at Rachel seriously which made her suddenly uncomfortable.  
"Rachel! I need you to promise me!"  
"I've never told anyone anything you told me in confidence why would I start now?" Rachel raised a brow and Sam smiled.  
Sam started telling Rachel everything that happened. Rachel would gasp and get angry at the right places, even clamping her hands on her mouth when Quinn threatened Mercedes. Sam had to tell someone, he couldn't keep it all to himself knowing he would explode one day from all the built up anger. Sam has trusted Rachel with everything, he knew that she would never break that trust and has proven herself in several occasions over the years.

"That bitch!" Sam was shocked by Rachel's sudden outburst.  
"Sorry! But she's a pill, how could she do that to you and have a nerve to threaten my friend. That bitch will think twice before threatening my friends!" Sam smiled at the thought of Rachel bitch slapping Quinn but then he looked down and stared at his hands.  
"You were right! I might not intend to hurt Mercedes but she will still end up hurt!"  
"I'm sorry Sam! I don't want to be right but your world is too much for normal people to handle. Mercy is not thinking this through; I really think she doesn't grasp the magnitude of your influence in the world yet!"  
"But that's just it! She doesn't treat me differently; she's so easy to let in to my life!" Sam frowned realizing he misses Mercedes more than anything.  
Rachel placed her hand on Sam and squeezed it.  
"It's just fucking unbelievable when I finally found her that everything goes down the dump! You know how many times I wished I wasn't me? A lot and most of that was after I met her. You can only imagine the turmoil in my head everyday and thinking about Mercedes calms even my worst panic attacks!" Rachel was taken back from Sam's confession.  
"You love Mercedes?"  
"I know you might think it's too soon or naive of me to say it, but Yes I think I love her!" Sam replied.  
"You think you love her?"  
"I KNOW I love her! The moment I saw her I knew there was something there and it annoyed me to hell. She never left my mind soon after that and now I'm in a situation that forces me to cut my heart out!" Sam slumped in his seat as he said those words.  
Rachel knew Sam meant every word, but she doesn't know how to help him out of his predicament.  
"If it's any consolation, I will do my best to protect Cedes from Quinn!" Rachel consoled Sam.  
"I don't know how you can do that Rachel, but hearing that someone's looking after her makes me less worried! You don't know how much I wanted to whisk her away from here and hide her somewhere Quinn won't find us!"Rachel restrained a snicker and Sam glared at Rachel.  
"What's so funny? I'm trying to put myself out there and you're snickering?" Sam felt hurt.  
"I'm sorry Sam! I just didn't think I'll see you like this. A part of me thanks God you were able to find "The One" but then another part of me thinks it's karma! You Samuel Evans the rich, powerful, playboy whipped by my girl Mercy! Lord that's too much for me to not find amusing!" Rachel finally let out a loud laugh.  
"Shut it Rachel! I can't believe you think I'm whipped!" Sam pouted.  
"Well, I'm just saying if you are I might change my mind about you two hooking up. But if you say you're not then..."  
"Rachel Berry do not play with me, I am in distress as it is!" Sam interrupted Rachel.  
"Fine! I won't say anything else!" Rachel left Sam's office with a smirk on her face.  
Sam watched Rachel leave wondering if he actually managed to turn Rachel round to his side when it comes to Mercedes. He misses Mercedes so much and decided against his initial plan of action. He reached for his phone and started typing a message.

**Chapter 19:**  
_**I miss you!**_

Mercedes stared at her phone with shock after she read the message from Sam.

"Cedes! Your order's out, what's wrong with you girl move it!" Santana called Mercedes' attention as she went out the kitchen.

Mercedes turned her phone off and shoved it in her pocket before picking up her order. She pushed the text message at the back of her mind and busied herself with her work. Soon the restaurant was closed and the staff was now busy cleaning. Mercedes was mopping the same spot for a few minutes now and this did not go unnotice with Santana.

"If you don't move it girl you'll mop the pattern off the floor!"  
"Uh... What?" Mercedes snapped out of her daze and looked at Santana.  
"Cedes what's wrong? You've been distracted all night!" Santana asked as she gestured for Mercedes to sit down.  
"Nothing! I'm fine, I was just thinking!" Mercedes lied.  
"Girl, thinking about something and worrying about a problem looks totally different and I can tell it wasn't the first one!" Santana raised a brow at Mercedes.  
"Are you for real girl? How could you read me so well when we've only known each other for such a short period of time!"  
"That's one of my many talents besides being a bitch!" Santana laughed.  
"Come one Cedes, spill!"  
Mercedes doesn't want a repeat of Monday night, but she knew she needed another point of view and who better than their resident cynic.  
"I... I think I'm falling for someone I've recently met!" Mercedes blurted.  
"Is it the giant? Please tell me it's not the yeti!" Santana pleaded.  
"Tana! His name is Finn and no it's not him!" Santana felt relieved and gestured for Mercedes to go on.  
"Its just I feel really comfortable with him. Like I've known him all my life and that we're suppose to be together!" Mercedes let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before continuing. "I kissed him last Monday! It felt magical, like I was suppose to kiss him everyday for the rest of my life! Then I got scared and ran away! I haven't spoken to him since then. He didn't call or try to contact me or anything, I thought that was it, but then he sent me a message today and told me he misses me!" Mercedes lowered her head. "That's when you saw me frozen in the kitchen! I turned off my phone and have been dreading to turn it on again afraid of what I would do!"  
"Huh? So let me get this straight! You think you're in love with someone who clearly seems like your soul mate and you're afraid because... " Santana waited for Mercedes to fill in the blanks but she didn't so she continued. "You're afraid because you two might actually have a relationship and live happily ever after?" Santana posted it as a question.  
"It isn't that easy Tana! It's more complicated than that!" Mercedes defended.  
"Girl I don't see how it can be that complicated. You owe it to yourself to see where this is going! You know the saying it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? Well that applies to you now! And besides, the only way this will end up badly is if the guy you're in love with happens to be somebody like Sam Evans! Now that's a fucking suicide falling in love with that guy!" Santana chuckled and Mercedes felt her throat go dry.  
"Many a women have cried over that bastard and he never felt remorse for any of them! I'd laugh at his face when the day comes and the roles were reversed on him!" Santana noticed the distress look on Mercedes' face.  
"Oh shit! It is Sam isn't it?" Mercedes couldn't answer.  
"Have you slept with him?" Santana asked as she took hold of Mercedes' hands.  
"What? No I didn't sleep with him and I would never sleep with someone I'm not in a committed relationship with!" Santana once again felt relieved.  
"Good! At least you still got your head screwed on tight!"  
"Tana! You're not helping!"  
"Well, all I'm saying is that never sleep with him. He's good and all with the wooing but once he gets what he wants then it's buh bye Mercy, have a nice life! I've seen it so many times girl and sometimes the girl would be so broken they would need professional help!" Mercedes stared at Santana in shock.  
"I honestly didn't think you are his type, but then again what do I know I only know the girls he slept with that worked here in the restaurant and you're the first one of your type!" Mercedes glared at Santana.  
"What do you mean my type? Because I'm black or I'm not model thin?" Mercedes folded her arms across her chest and waited for Santana to answer.  
"Hey don't get mad at me I am just telling you what I observed. Sam is not a racist but before you the women he would often be seen with were thin, dumb and clearly obsessed with him. You on the other hand is extremely fabulous, sassy and uber talented!" Mercedes finally smiled at Santana.  
"I'm sorry girl, I can't help myself sometimes. I'm extremely frank, sometimes it helps but then at a cost! I wish I could tell you that everything will work out for the best but you know me I don't sugar-coat anything!" Santana hugged Mercedes as a consolation.  
"I know girl, that's why you're such a great friend to me! You never condone my shit and call me out on it! But still what am I suppose to do? Should I talk to him or make a clean cut?" Mercedes placed her head on Santana's shoulder.  
"Are you crazy? Talk to him Cedes! No amount of drama is worth losing a good paying job!" Mercedes laughed at Santana's reaction.  
"And here I am ready to submit my resignation!" Mercedes kidded.  
"Hey! All I said is never sleep with him, I didn't say run away and become a nun!" Santana teased.  
"Alright! Well, we better finish up with cleaning so we can go home!" Mercedes stood up and went back to mopping.

Santana left her alone in the dining area to go back in the kitchen. Mercedes took out her phone and turned it on. As soon as the home screen lit up, Mercedes saw several voicemail from Sam. She started typing a message to Sam.

_**We need to talk about what happened Monday night. Can you meet me here at the restaurant in 15 minutes?**_

Mercedes pressed send and hoped that Sam was already asleep but with her luck her phone buzzed.

_**I'm on my way now!**_

Mercedes quickly finished her task and prepared to leave.

"Are you ready Cedes?" Santana called.  
"You go ahead Tana, I'm meeting Sam!" Santana rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"Ok, but remember what I told you!"  
"Yes I know! And I told you I don't sleep around; I never have and never will." Mercedes hugged Santana before they went out of the restaurant.

Sam was already outside leaning against his town car as he waited for Mercedes. He saw Mercedes and Santana walk out of the restaurant and was surprised when Santana gave him the evil eye.

"You take care girl! I'll see you tomorrow after your gig! Sam!" Santana finally acknowledged his presence.  
Sam nodded and Santana turned to Mercedes and gave her a knowing look which Mercedes acknowledged with a nod. Santana finally grabbed a cab and left the two alone.

"Hi!" Mercedes finally spoke.  
"Hi!" Sam replied with his hands in his pocket.

The silence was killing Sam and Mercedes didn't want to make it more awkward, so she finally smiled at him.

"I know a good coffee place just a few blocks from here, we can walk there!" She finally broke the silence.  
"Ok!"  
Sam spoke to the driver to let him know that they're walking and that he'll call when they're ready to leave. Mercedes started walking and Sam caught up to walk beside her. They walked in silence with a few glances at each other. Sam was itching to grab hold of her hand but couldn't make himself do it, afraid that she would reject him. His internal battle was soon shot down when he felt her hand laced with his.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again to all who took time to read and review. I am at awe at the number of people visiting this story. In light of the prom episode this chapter is mainly Samcedes being fluffy, so forgive me if it's too much!**

**Chapter 20:**

Mercedes could feel Sam's eyes on her as they walked holding hands. She tried her hardest to control the pull her hand felt towards Sam's hand but failed miserably. The moment their hands intertwined she could never tell which hand was hers or his, it felt like it was part of her all along.

"What?" Mercedes finally looked at Sam.

"Nothing!" Sam smiled.

"Well if it's nothing then wipe that dopey grin off your face!" Mercedes laughed and tried to let go of Sam's hand but Sam gripped harder.

"You have to let go sometime, we're almost there. It's that one over there!" Mercedes pointed with her left hand.

"I don't think it's possible for me to let go!" Sam side-eyed Mercedes trying to see how she would react.

"Boy that is one lame tag line! And for that you don't deserve to hold my hand!" Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand with her left hand and tried to pry them open.

"Not going to happen, so I suggest you give up!" Sam smirked but all of a sudden pain shot through him.

"Owww!" Sam involuntarily let go of Mercedes' hand and nursed his sore thumb.

"Serves you right!" Mercedes laughed.

"Did you really have to bite me? You could have just asked nicely!" Sam pouted.

"Boo hoo poor baby! Give it here!" Mercedes mocked Sam before reaching for his injured hand.

Mercedes studied the bite mark she left on his hand. She felt bad when she saw that she actually overdid it a little as the skin was starting to bruise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scar you!" Mercedes stroked his hand and tried to kiss it better.

Sam stared at Mercedes no longer feeling the pain he felt earlier.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, beauty!" Sam replied.

"Boy stop it with the cheesy lines!" Mercedes laughed out loud as she playfully slapped his arm.

"I know, but you are beautiful and the truth cannot be contained!" Sam grabbed Mercedes' face and made her look at him.

"Uhmmm... can I kiss you?" Mercedes shyly asked.

Sam was taken aback by Mercedes' bluntness but a wide smile spread across his face.

"I just wanted to know if what I felt the last time we kissed was real. I keep telling people I think I'm going crazy and most of them would probably agree with me constantly validating it and yes i am babbling away again. Oh God this is awkward now!" Sam lifted Mercedes' face to look into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss unlike their first one wasn't rushed. It was slow and calculated, not chaste. Mercedes unconsciously lifted her hands and pushed Sam lower to her with one hand while the other tangled with his hair. Sam found his hands on her hips but soon was snaking around her waist tightening his hold on her. They savored each other's lips before deepening the kiss when she allowed his tongue to play with her own. Fireworks seem to dance on top of them reflecting the internal fire being ignited within them. The need for air was lingering as they refuse to let go of each, but the burn was becoming unbearable and with reluctance they parted only enough for them to draw some air in their lungs. Their foreheads pressed against each other panting like they just ran a marathon.

"Wow!" They said in unison.

"Jinx!" Mercedes laughed as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

Sam joined her in laughter but refused to loosen his grip on her. He knows that it wasn't like him but if the gap between their bodies grew wider he would start missing her again.

"Don't make me bite you again!" Mercedes raised a brow at Sam.

"Bite away!" Sam teased.

"Come on Sam I'm hungry! I haven't had dinner!" Mercedes pouted.

"How can you forget to eat? And working at a restaurant surrounded by food?" Sam teased as he finally let her go.

"I was thinking about you!" Mercedes half-joked.

"That won't do Miss Jones! Come on!" Sam pulled her to his side and started walking to the coffee shop.

_CLICK!_

Sam opened the door of the coffee shop and ushered Mercedes to go in first. Mercedes half ran to the counter to look at the menu.

"Is it wrong to want to have dessert for dinner?" Mercedes looked at Sam who was grinning at her.

"I would say no, but I remember someone telling me that we should have proper meals and not just sugar!" Mercedes smiled.

"Ok I got it!" Mercedes then turned to the cashier to place her order.

"Hi! I'd like a hot turkey sandwich with lettuce cheese and tomatoes, no dressing, a slice of your white chocolate macadamia cheesecake and a glass of iced tea please!" Mercedes smiled at the cashier.

"Hey I thought we're here for coffee!" Sam asked amused.

"You can have coffee and key lime pie, I'm having dinner!" Mercedes grinned.

"Ok, so now you're bossing me around?" Sam raised a brow in mock protest.

"I was merely suggesting since the pie looks absolutely amazing and you said I can't have all sugar for dinner, but i thought if I could just have a taste then it would be ok! Please Sam get the pie!" Mercedes looked at Sam and pleaded.

"I'll have an espresso and a piece of that key lime pie!" The cashier smiled at the two seeing how adorable they are.

Sam quickly handed a hundred dollar bill before Mercedes could take her wallet out of her bag.

"I got this!" Sam smirked.

"Samuel Martin Evans! I am capable of paying for my food thank you very much, so I suggest you only pay for what you're having!" Mercedes protested as she proceeded to hand three ten dollar bills to the cashier.

Sam blocked her money and nodded at the cashier to ring up their total.

"I am paying for what I am having. I will definitely have a bite of your sandwich and cheesecake!" Sam winked at Mercedes.

"Oh no you don't! I don't share food when I'm starving!" Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Sam and laughed.

"I don't think you have a choice!" Sam stuck his tongue out at Mercedes which made her laugh more.

"Here's your change and can I just say you two are absolutely adorable! How long have you two been together?" The cashier handed Sam his money.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled before looking back to the cashier. The two decided to play along as Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and Sam putting his arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

"We've been together for 5 years, unfortunately somebody's afraid to tie the knot so you don't see a right on this finger!" Mercedes held up her left hand showing a ring less ring finger.

Sam smirked and decided to pay her back.

"Well I would have placed a ring on that finger a long time ago if somebody wasn't addicted to shopping. Maybe if she insists on pay for her own shopping spree much like she insists for paying for her food then the ring would have a matching wedding band now!" Mercedes slapped Sam's arm in protest.

"Don't worry I'm on your side honey! Men just don't get shopping!"

"Thank you!" Mercedes smiled at the cashier and then glared at Sam.

"I'll have your orders ready in 15 minutes!" The cashier smiled as the two left the counter to sit at the plush couch on the far corner of the coffee shop by the glass window.

"I can't believe you said that about me!"

"Well I can't believe you said I'm allergic to commitment!"

"I never said such a thing!" Mercedes tried to restrain herself from smiling.

"Well you implied it! You honestly think I'd last 5 years without making you my wife?"

Sam and Mercedes laughed at their discussion as it is now becoming somewhat serious over something that isn't true.

Soon their orders arrived and Mercedes tucked in to her sandwich trying to appease her grumbling tummy.

"I don't know if I'm just really hungry or this sandwich is delicious, but oh God it's sooo good for me right now!" Mercedes took another bite before offering it to Sam.

Sam took the sandwich to have a bite.

"No this is definitely good! I can't believe you've been holding out on me!" Sam took another bite before Mercedes grabbed it from him.

"Hey don't finish it all! Hello starving here, remember?" Mercedes took another bite and smiled at Sam with puffy cheeks.

_CLICK!_

Mercedes has now finished her sandwich, with a few bites from Sam now and then. Both are now enjoying their desserts as they continued with their chat.

"Oh my god this is so good! Here try it!" Mercedes stuck her fork in the cheesecake and offered it to Sam.

Sam took a piece of the key lime pie as he looked at Mercedes unsure of what he's suppose to do with the cheesecake at the end of her fork.

"Here try it!" Mercedes gestured for him to take the cheesecake but realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry! I've gotten used to sharing food with my friends. I know how unsanitary it is…" Mercedes' babbling was interrupted when Sam opened his mouth and ate the cheesecake.

_CLICK!_

"You're right that's really good!" Sam winked at Mercedes.

Mercedes grinned as her fork dove for the key lime pie. Sam blocked her fork and took a piece with his fork and offered it to Mercedes the same way she did with the cheesecake. Mercedes smiled and didn't hesitate to eat the pie.

"Mmmm… that's also goood!" Mercedes moaned as she swallowed. Sam looked at her with amusement and sipped his coffee when impure thoughts entered his mind. Mercedes took another bite of the key lime pie before setting her fork down and sipping her iced tea.

**Chapter 21:**

"So tell me, what exactly do you do Sam?" Sam cringed.

"I mean I heard you're running one of your family's publishing company and you're driving a new venture for your family's empire, but I'm just curious what exactly you do for you to be able to do all the things I've heard about! I don't want to pry, I'm only asking just in case you don't mind answering!" Mercedes smiled.

"Well, that's a tough question which I wish to not answer in detail. But you are right I am the President of our publishing firm and that's all I can say!" Sam remained tight lipped although it is obvious that he wanted to tell her more.

"Ok I respect that! I don't want to get inside information and be tempted to sell it to your rival companies, although that would solve all my financial problems!" Mercedes laughed. "One more question though! Again I am giving you the choice to answer or not."

"Ok, should I be scared?" Sam asked.

"Depends!" Mercedes winked at Sam.

"Go ahead!" Sam braced himself.

"Is it true that you're practically engaged to Quinn Fabray? And if so what are you doing with all those girls you've been seen with? Sorry it's a two-part question!" Mercedes apologized.

"Ah! I knew this would come sooner or later!" Sam winced at the mention of Quinn's name.

"Just curious George I guess! I'd understand if it's too personal, I won't hold it against you if you choose not to answer!" Mercedes smiled.

"Why so curious if I may ask?"

"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to know which is real. The Sam Evans I've been hearing about or the Sam Evans I see!"

Sam sat in silence trying to figure out how to respond.

"Hey, I didn't mean to put you on the spot! I'm sorry, just forget about it!" Mercedes smiled and continued sipping her iced tea.

"What's the difference?" Sam asked.

Mercedes was startled but put down her glass and seriously thought about Sam's question.

"The Sam I see loves his family so much. He is the best brother to his siblings, a good son to his parents, a thoughtful person to his friends and a kind; and merciful I may add; boss to his subordinates. He is the guy you'd want to spend time with and feel like you're lucky to have been bestowed with such presence. The Sam I see is nothing like what the media portrays. That man in the public eye is merely a shell. He is there for the public to idolize and not cherish, feared but not respected." Mercedes restrained herself from reaching Sam's hand but the look on his face told her he needed a friend. "But you know what?" Sam was staring at her hand on top of his and looked up wanting to know what else. "The moment I saw you with your family I decided… no, I knew that was the real you! Oel ngat kame! (I see you!)" Sam's eyes widened and his heart melted with such revelation.

Mercedes looked away from Sam not believing what she just did. It felt natural to tell him those things like he's been her friend for life; their connection grew stronger with every second they spent together. It felt scary but at the same time comforting, the butterflies in her stomach wasn't helping as she tried to calm her nerves and enjoy the moment. Finally Mercedes dared to look at Sam and was surprised that he was staring back at her.

"You know if you had laser vision you would have bore a hole in my head!" Mercedes joked.

Her giggle brought Sam out of his trance and laughed with her.

"Well if you knew me you'd know I don't have laser vision but I have night vision goggles for fighting crimes at night!"

"Oh my God you are not Bruce Wayne, Sam!" Mercedes laughed.

"I never said I'm batman and if I do have a superhero alter ego I would never admit to it! I have to protect myself from evil villains you know!" Sam winked.

"So are you calling me an evil villain now?" Mercedes mockingly protested.

"None of the sort, but if you must know you're becoming my greatest vice!" Mercedes blushed from Sam's response. She didn't think her teasing would backfire on her and she felt like an idiot for putting herself in a situation that makes her want to scream like a fan girl when Sam confessed his vice.

"Uhmm… well I think… so how's Stacie and Stevie?" Mercedes quickly changed subject and Sam found it adorable how she tried to avoid looking at him from that point on.

They fell in to their usual familiar comfort zone. They continued to ask questions and talk about their most intimate thoughts. It never did feel like an interrogation or prying in their personal lives. They were willing to let each other in and in return wanting to treasure every bit of information.

"You never did answer me about Quinn!" Mercedes tried one more time.

"Hey, I thought I had a choice not to answer?" Sam teased.

"I know, but I was hoping you would. I don't want to assume one thing and then end up being the total opposite of it! I don't want to sound presumptuous, but there's something going on between us. i don't know if you feel it too, but it's scaring me shitless! I've been alone for half of my life so it's hard for me to let people in, but you've managed to do that the moment I met you; which by the way took Kurt and Rachel 4 years. I don't believe in a lot of things Sam, but I believe in fate and faith. Fate has a crazy way of bringing people together and faith assures me that whatever happens will always be for the best! If you are with Quinn I'm ok with that, we can stay friends. Just know that I'll never take it against you, the kiss, it was magical and I thank you for giving that moment to me." Mercedes smiled at Sam before looking down to hide her embarrassment after her declaration.

"I'm not with Quinn!" Sam quickly blurted out as he smiled back at Mercedes.

"Our family wants us to get married and people expect it. I was willing to go through all that just so I don't disappoint anyone that is until I met you!" Sam lifted Mercedes' chin to meet his gaze.

"I feel it! The pull that I have towards you is undeniable, I've tried, believe me I've tried to stay away, but it was like denying myself air to breathe. The pain was unbearable and my heartfelt hallow. My logic is telling me that it's too soon to be in love with you but every fiber of my being tells me otherwise! I don't care what people think because those who matter doesn't care and those who care doesn't matter!" Sam stared deep in Mercedes' eyes restraining himself from kissing her.

"I'm scared Sam! You don't know how many times I started doubting myself again. I haven't been insecure for a very long time and so I hated myself for thinking I'm not worthy for you!"

"If anyone should not be worthy it's me! I've done things in the past that I am now regretting. How i wish that I've waited for you. I always thought God hated me for putting all this pressure on me, so I made bad personal choices and stopped caring all together. The night you saw me, I was far deep in the depths of my numbness, you drew me out of the darkness by shining your light! I didn't know then what happened, but now I know it was you that made me want to live again!"

Mercedes' eyes glistened as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mercy!" Tears started flowing down Mercedes' face as soon as Sam said those words and cupping her face with his hands.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and rocked her to calm her down. Mercedes' shaking stopped and finally her breathing went back to normal. Mercedes wiped her face dry before looking up to Sam. As soon as she saw Sam's solemn face she just couldn't stop bursting in to laughter. Sam looked at her in confusion trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I'm sorry Sam! Your face, it's just priceless!" Mercedes tried to explain through her laughter.

"So now you find my face funny?" Sam smiled.

"Yes and No!" Mercedes trying to stifle her laugh but failing miserably.

"I mean you look all serious and almost in tears. I heard Sam Evans doesn't do emotions!" Mercedes wiped a tear from laughing so much.

"You are definitely one crazy lady!" Sam laughed.

_CLICK!_

**Chapter 22:**

"I should head on home it's getting pretty late!" Mercedes looking at her watch.

"I'll call the driver to come pick us up so we can drop you at home!" Sam took out his phone and started dialing.

"We're ready to leave; we're two blocks north of the restaurant. No we're heading to Brooklyn first then you can drop me off at home!" Sam spoke to his driver.

"It's ok you don't need to bring me home all the way to Brooklyn, I can just grab a cab!" She squeezed Sam's hand to get his attention.

Sam dropped the call and looked at Mercedes.

"Nonsense! That's what town cars and drivers are for!" Mercedes raised a brow at Sam.

"What?" Sam stared at Mercedes.

"Yes it is his job but it does not deter to the fact that driver might have a family waiting for him, worrying that he hasn't come home yet!" Sam smiled at how Mercedes snapped at him.

"Alright I get it! But I'll do a compromise, we're going to bring you home and tomorrow; actually today I'm giving him the day off to spend with his family. How does that sound?" Sam waited for Mercedes' reply as she pondered on it.

"Ok! And you have to text me as soon as you get home, otherwise no deal!" Mercedes put her hand in front waiting for Sam to shake on it.

Sam took her hand and put it up to his lips to kiss.

"Deal! I'll even call you!"

"No calls just a text message! I'm afraid if you called I might not get to sleep!" Sam smiled.

The town car parked outside the cafe and waited for the two to come out. As soon as the driver saw Sam, he bolted out of the driver's seat and ran to open the passenger door. Sam ushered Mercedes to go in and closed the door after her as she was about to slid in further. Sam jogged to the other side and opened the door to get in.

"I was about to slide..."

"A lady never slides!" Sam interrupted Mercedes before she could finish talking.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and gave up. This is a side of Sam that's killing her to admit she likes but she won't let him know that!

They arrived at her apartment building and Sam quickly stopped the driver from getting out so he could open the door for Mercedes himself. He got out the car and opened the door for Mercedes. He held his hand out for her and helped her out of the car as soon as she grabbed his hand. Sam walked Mercedes; still holding hands to her apartment building.

_CLICK!_

Not wanting the night to end Sam decided to walk Mercedes up to her apartment door and stood awkwardly behind her as she unlocked the door with her keys. Mercedes held the door knob and quickly released it to turn around and face Sam.

"Thank you for tonight Sam! I always have a great time with you!" Mercedes smiled as she rose to her tiptoes and lightly pecked Sam's lips.

A wide smile spread across Sam's face.

"Goodnight Mercedes!" Sam leaned down to capture Mercedes' lips once more. In one fluid motion they found themselves wrapped around in each other's arms. The kiss was becoming deeper and heavier. Mercedes started pulling away but Sam would lean in not wanting the kiss to end. Mercedes decided to smile against the kiss which made Sam smile and their kiss to end.

"Goodnight Sam!" Mercedes finally pulled away and went in her apartment.

Sam stayed outside with a wide grin watching Mercedes as she slowly closed the door never breaking their eye contact. Mercedes leaned against the door and couldn't stop smiling. Sam walked back down to the town car with the dopey grin still plastered on his face.

Sam's phone vibrated as he approached the car. He immediately took out his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from Mercedes.

_**I miss you already! Text me when you're home. Take care! :)**_

"Home Mr. Evans?" The driver asked as Sam started to get in the car.

"Yes Andrew, Home!" Sam smiled realizing the double meaning of his words.

The town car drove off and a man in a black Ford Fusion parked across the street started his car to follow.

Sam made his way up to his penthouse typing on his phone and pressing send as soon as he crossed the threshold.

_**I miss you too! I'm already inside my apartment! :)**_

Soon his phone vibrated again with a reply.

_**Good! I was starting to fall asleep. Well I can sleep now that I know you're home safe! GoodMornight Sam! :***_

Sam sent one last text before getting ready for bed himself.

_**Sleep tight Mercedes! :***_

Quinn was up and ready for work by 7am and went down to have breakfast with her parents. She walked over to her mother and pecked her on the cheek as her mother waved for her to go away. She then walked over to her father and was about to do the same when her father threw a newspaper tabloid across the table.

Quinn's eyes widened as she saw pictures of Sam and a black girl on the front page looking blissfully happy.

"What does this mean Quinn? Who is that girl with Sam? You told me you've fixed everything! I ask you to do one thing and still you failed me!"

"I can fix this daddy; I promise I can fix this!" Quinn replied struggling to fight back the incoming tears.

"You better! You're just as useless as your mother. You have to marry in to the Evans if you want to remain in your social status. You're lucky you're easy to look at because no man in the right mind would marry let alone commit to a worthless shallow imbecile. You only have one task to do your entire life and you're a big disappointment as always! If you don't marry Sam I suggest you pack your things and get out of this house. I have no use for losers!"

Quinn willed herself not to cry. She knew this is nothing new and that she should be numb to all her father's words, but the sting still hurts her. Sometimes hearing things over and over again makes you start believing the things they say. She lived most of her life thinking she is worthless like what her father drilled in her as a child.

_"You're not worthless Quinn, don't you ever believe that! You are worthy of love!"_

Quinn could hear Artie's words in her head playing over and over again. His words would soothe her in her times of despair and make her smile.

She grew up wanting affection from her parents and would do anything to get it. Her mother was always cold and unaffectionate towards her even with all her great achievements. She soon realized that her father never cared for her personal achievements but would lavish attention on her if she does what he asks of her. It started with befriending the Evans' eldest son Sam, then going in to a relationship with Sam; even if it was only for public display as agreed with Sam to please their parents. These made her father very happy and even more so when he asked her to get engaged with Sam. Her stomach knotted at the thought of not being with Artie, but she loved her parents despite of it all and she would do anything to make them happy. Her father has been very attentive to her and appeared to finally be a father to her as soon as he came back from his social call with the Evans, it made her more determined to make it work with Sam at all cost.

"I've lost my appetite with the two of you in front of me!" Quinn's father stood up and threw his napkin on his food before leaving.

Quinn's mother remained in her stoic state probably caused by her drunkenness. Quinn walked out the dining room as she reached for her phone and went through her contact list. She stared at Artie's name and froze unable to hit the call button. Tears are now streaming down her face, she wanted so badly to run to Artie but she doesn't want him to get caught in her problems. She finally managed to stop crying and closed Artie's contact. She looked for someone else on her contact list and finally pressed call. She composed herself as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hi! I need information on someone and I need it fast! I'm willing to pay more if you can give it to me by tomorrow!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who were patient with this story. Work has been kicking my butt and with my midterms coming up I am literally a mess. I thank all the fantastic samcedes fanfic writers out there who keep me sane with their updates. Again I'm slowly getting my routine back and will probably make regular weekly updates. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 23:**

"What the hell is this Sam?" Rachel barged in Sam's office throwing the paper on his table.

"What the fuck?" Sam grabbed the tabloid and started reading.

"I knew something like this will happen. Did you read the part where they said she's your recent flavor of the month and did you see what flavor they gave Mercedes?" Rachel ranted walking back and forth in Sam's office.

Sam's eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"Yes, they called her chunky chocolate!" Rachel obviously furious now.

"H... has Mercedes seen these?" Sam asked feeling concerned.

"Lucky for you Mercedes don't waste time on tabloids or newspapers unless someone shoves it to her face! Speaking of I have to call Kurt!" Rachel rushed out of Sam's office.

Sam rubbed his face in frustration.

"This cannot be fucking happening!" Sam thought to himself.

Sam grabbed his phone and started texting a message.

"Hello!" Kurt answered his phone.

"Kurt where's Cedes?" Rachel frantically asked.

"She's still asleep, came home just this morning. Is there something wrong Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Might as well tell you, Sam and Mercedes are in today's tabloids!" Rachel explained.

"Oh my gosh, our Mercy, a celebrity!" Kurt squealed.

"Kurt you don't understand! They're saying stuff about her and it's not something you'd want Cedes to see. Just make sure she doesn't see any tabloid today. Trust me, the article is mean and hurtful."

"Just as well that it's her off day at the restaurant, but she has a gig tonight and I can't go watch her, we have a deadline at work so I'm doing overtime!"

"I can't watch her either, Sam has a dinner meeting and I need to attend as well. Do you know anyone she knows that's going?" Rachel asked.

"Not really but I can ask her work friends! I'll call you back if I find out anything!" Kurt quickly ended Rachel's call and dialed Blaine's number.

"Oh my god have you seen this?" Lauren went straight to Santana and Tina to show them today's tabloids.

Santana and Tina were already fixing tables when Lauren handed them the newspaper.

"Fucking paparazzi, why don't they get their facts first?" Santana spat disbelieving the lies she is reading.

"I hope Cedes' ok. On the upside they do make a cute couple! Her picture is not that bad." Tina smiled.

"Tina, In this case the pictures don't matter! Have you read the caption? Gold-digging hoe! How can they print this garbage!" Santana threw the paper away.

"Hey I haven't finished reading that!" Lauren protested.

"Leave it Zizes!" Santana glared at Lauren as she made her way to pick-up the paper.

"Girls who's going to Mercy's gig tonight?" Blaine rushed out of his office and walked over to the holy trinity.

"We can't! Dinner meeting at the VIP room you asked me and Tina to be the servers." Santana explained.

"I wasn't planning to go, but since Puck and I had a fight last night I don't think I want to see him here tonight! I will leave earlier than my shift if that's ok?" Lauren waited for Blaine's reply.

"Oh gosh, you can't Lauren! I forgot to tell you that there's a small banquet tonight and we're short on servers. I need to call Kurt! Thanks anyways girls."

"I can go." Blaine turned around to see who spoke.

"My shift ends at 8 so I can go to Cedes' gig, just tell me where to go." Finn explained.

"You are a lifesaver Finn! Come with me, we need to ask Kurt for the details!" Blaine rushed back to his office with Finn right behind him.

"What do you know, BFG has a use after all." Santana smiled.

Mercedes walked out of her room rubbing sleep from her eyes. Kurt's eyes followed her as she went over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"What?" Mercedes stared at Kurt.

"Oh nothing." Kurt mumbled and picked up his mug to take a sip.

"Spill it! I know there's something you're itching to say." Mercedes took a bowl out from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer.

"You got home pretty "early"!" Kurt made the quotation mark gesture as he said the word early.

Kurt had to think of something else to say so that he wouldn't go spilling to her that she's in the tabloids today.

"Sam and I had a talk last night. We needed to figure out what happened last Monday." Mercedes explained as she poured cereal and milk in her bowl.

"So did you two figure it out?" Kurt tried to hide the smile that's twitching on his lips.

From the anger in Rachel's voice Kurt has imagined that the pictures of Sam and Mercedes in the tabloid must be scandalous.

"Hmmm… in a way I guess, but thinking about it now I still don't know! Maybe I should just stop thinking about it and just see what happens." Mercedes froze for a second to think and continued eating her breakfast.

"As long as you're happy, I am happy for you!" Kurt smiled and squeezed Mercedes' free hand.

"Thanks Kurt!" Mercedes put down her spoon and placed her other hand on top of Kurt's hand.

"Now tell me, what's really on your mind?" Mercedes gave Kurt a mischievous grin.

Kurt was caught off guard, it was as if she knew but how could she when he hasn't told her anything.

"Unless…" Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt stood and put a good distance between Mercedes and himself in case of any backlash from his friend.

"Mercy, Rachel called me this morning and said that you and Sam are on the tabloid and their saying nasty things about you and even called you chunky chocolate and that you're a gold-digging hoe!" Kurt spoke as fast as he could as if saying it that way would make him feel less guilty for breaking the news.

Mercedes shrugged and continued eating.

"Girl, were you even listening to what I just said?" Kurt feeling frustrated that Mercedes doesn't realize the magnitude of what he just blurted.

"I hear yah! Sam already messaged me about it." Kurt looked at Mercedes bewildered.

"And?" Kurt waited for more but nothing came.

"And I'm ok about it!"

"What? How can you be ok about people writing fucking lies about you and all those nasty shit? Well I haven't seen it but from what I imagined based on Rachel's reaction it must be scandalous!"

"I just don't. If I do then I'd be starving myself or bleaching my skin in the hope of becoming lighter, but I'm not doing any of those because I love myself and if they have a problem with it then that's just it, it's their problem!" Kurt sat back down and smiled at his friend.

"Has anyone told you you're amazing?" Kurt hugged Mercedes.

"You know damn right I'm amazing!" Mercedes laughed.

"Oh! We need to call Rachel, she's going bonkers over this tabloid thing and I need to let Blaine know you already know!" Kurt took out his phone and started typing a message.

"Tell them thanks for the concern but I am a big girl and I can handle it so no need to tiptoe around me, Ok?" Mercedes raised a brow as she pointed her spoon at Kurt.

"Ok, got it!" Kurt and Mercedes laughed.

"I can't believe you would go behind my back and just tell Mercedes!" Rachel walked back in Sam's office.

"I don't want to hide things from her! I told you I won't let anyone hurt her. I won't give them the satisfaction!" Sam confessed which made Rachel smile but she tried to hide it.

"Well being as that may, I can't believe Cedes is taking it really well. Kurt told me that she's not affected by it at all!" Rachel sat down and looked at Sam smiling.

"She's definitely something else!" Sam went back to the documents in front of him still with a smile plastered on his face.

"I better get back to work as well. The car will be here at 6pm to bring us to the restaurant." Rachel reminded Sam as she went back to her desk.

**Chapter 24:**

"Here's all the information you asked for." The man handed Quinn a brown envelop.

"I had the money wired to the usual account." Quinn responded.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at this moment, but I'd gladly pay for any useful information you can give me." Quinn looked at the man to stress her point.

"I'll get in touch soon." The man smiled as he left Quinn alone in her office.

Quinn stared at the envelop for what seemed like hours when in actual fact it has only been seconds. She can't help but feel that somehow opening the envelop means there's no turning back. Quinn finally took the envelop and held it close to her chest trying to calm her raging heart. She slowly tore the envelop flap and took out its contents. She read the information and a mischievous grin spread on her face.

"I'm off to work! I'll be home late; that's if I can go home at all, anyway break a leg on your gig tonight. I know you'll blow them away with your ah-may-zing voice!" Kurt stood up from their dining table and blew air kisses to Mercedes before leaving.

Mercedes finished her cereals and washed up the dishes in the sink. She then made her way back to her room to get ready. Today is her off day at work seeing as she has a gig that night, but the day's events left her restless and wanting some time with friends. Mercedes took a shower and quickly got dressed to go see her friends at the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" Santana rushed to Mercedes as soon as she walked in.

"Good morning to you too!" Mercedes flashed a smile to Santana.

"You know what I meant; it's your off day at the restaurant so what brings you here?" Santana trying to act normal not wanting to spill anything about the tabloid article.

"Stop the act girls, I know about it and I want to see it for myself!" Mercedes put a hand on her hip and raised a brow at Santana before looking at Tina and Lauren.

"Hand it over Lauren! I know this kind of thing will not get pass you!" Mercedes reached out with her other hand waiting for Lauren to hand her the paper.

Lauren reached down to the seat where she threw the paper as soon as they saw Mercedes and handed it over. Mercedes started reading the texts on the front page before flipping to the page that was indicated for the full story. Mercedes read through the article with a blank expression.

"Now Cedes, we know not everyone believes this garbage and those who do are just fools with nothing better to do with their lives. " Tina went over to Mercedes and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah girl don't pay no mind to the trash they say in there, they don't know you so that's all bull crap!" Lauren added.

"Cedes are you alright? It might sting a bit but those people are all ignorant so they don't deserve your time at all." Mercedes smiled and looked at her friends.

"Well if it's any consolation, I look good in these pictures!" Mercedes laughed and the three looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I can't believe we've been trying to be supportive here and there you are just thinking how you look good in those pictures!" Tina sassed trying to sound somewhat disappointed.

"Oh come on Tina, this is really funny stuff! I like how creative they are, I was really dreading seeing a really horrible picture of me next to a Greek god . Now that would have been traumatic! But I look like me in these pictures; I'm actually smiling in most of it so if they hate me then it's no skin off my nose." Mercedes folded the paper and handed it back to Lauren.

"I still think it's a waste of good money to be buying those stuff, but heck whatever soothes you Lauren!" Mercedes winked at Lauren.

Santana went over to Mercedes and hugged her tight before clapping her hands.

"You know what Cedes? You're definitely made for stardom! Well played my friend, I am so proud of you I guess you are made of tougher stuff than I initially thought." Tina and Lauren joined while Mercedes mocked a curtsey.

"As much as I would love to hang out here with you guys I have some errands to attend to. Thanks for the down low, you girls are the best by far. I'll see you guys later after the gig, right?" Mercedes went to hug each girl.

"About that Cedes, yeah we'll see you but we sort of kinda ask Finn to watch out for you. You know we weren't sure how you'd handle the whole tabloid thing so we wanted someone to keep an eye on you. Just wanted it out so that you won't be surprised if you see him there tonight. " Tina explained.

"Well I don't mind hanging out with Finn, but you guys should have just told me instead of sheltering me. Although I act like a diva, I'm not one… yet, so you won't see me throwing diva fits anytime soon!" Mercedes laughed.

"You know BFG gots it bad for you Cedes. Just make sure he understands that!" Santana raised a brow at Mercedes to get her point across.

"Santana Marie Ysabelle Lopez!" Mercedes looked at her friend with one hand on her hip.

"Ok! Finn, satisfied now?" Santana replied.

"That's a different point! I just want you to stop will all the Finn hate. What's wrong with Finn anyway?" Mercedes waited for a reaction.

"Uhmmm… besides he's freakishly tall and could be mistaken for Frankenstein's brother? Let me see… hmmm maybe the fact that he just drools over you, or that dumbass look he gets when you're talking to him. Oh no wait I think it's just the fact that he has no game at all. Girl you can do so much better, and I mean Sam better!" Santana smirked.

"I'm not gonna validate your statement by replying to that! All I'm going to say is that I like Finn, he's always nice to me and I do have a good time when he's around. And with that I'll leave you to your thoughts, I'll see y'all later!" Mercedes smiled and left the three girls.

"Sam, the town car is already downstairs; we're leaving in 10 minutes." Rachel popped in Sam's office.

"Thanks Rachel, just need to make a quick phone call but I'm ready!" Sam smiled at his assistant.

Sam picked up his phone and pressed speed dial. The other line rang and he waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello!" Sam smiled as soon as she answered.

Mercedes as usual was frantically getting all her stuff ready for her gig later tonight. Her phone rang which shook her out of her panic and smiled as she saw the name flashed across the screen.

"Hello Kurt!" Mercedes answered.

"Hey Cedes! I just wanted to tell you again to break a leg for tonight, I really wish I could watch you but this damn deadline is really kicking my butt." Kurt pouted on the other line and Mercedes could tell.

"Awww poor Kurtie. I understand and just do your best, I'm sure that's all they ask from you! You are one talented person and they know it so relax you got this!" Mercedes encouraged her friend.

"Thanks girl I needed that, but I still can't help but feel unappreciated her at work. You know I've worked hard started from the bottom and finally becoming associate editor for over a year now. Still I do all the work and others get credit for it."

"Well you are great at what you do; we just need to be more patient. Our time will come and we'll reap all the success. So I suggest you get back to work and I'll talk to you later, love you!" Kurt smiled.

"Love you too Cedes!" Kurt pressed end and went back to his layout.

Puck was first at the restaurant and scanned the place trying to look for someone. Lauren just got out from the kitchen carrying a tray and quickly went back inside when she saw him standing at the bar area.

"Lauren what the fuck?" Santana yelled when Lauren almost knocked the tray she was holding.

"Puck's outside!" Lauren trying to look through the small window.

"Ah yeah they have a meeting here remember?" Santana getting quite annoyed now.

"I know but he's just standing there how come he's not going in to the VIP room?"

"I don't have time for this, move now!" Lauren moved and Santana walked out the kitchen.

Puck spotted Santana as she handed out the orders at her table. On her way back to the kitchen she felt a hand grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and saw Puck smiling at her. Against her better judgment she led Puck at the back away from the kitchen so Lauren can finally get out.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana sassed.

"Uhmm… you don't happen to know where Lauren is, do you?" Puck managed to ask as he rubbed his neck.

"What is wrong with you two? What did you do?" Santana crossed her arms as she waited for Pucks reply.

"Nothing! I just wanted to ask her something!" Puck raised his arms to show he comes in peace.

"Lauren would not be avoiding you if you didn't do anything! There must be something you've done. Did you cheat on my girl?" Santana moved closer to Puck to intimidate him.

"No! I would never do that to her. Did she tell you she was avoiding me? I… I sort of asked her to marry me last night when we were… you know… in the middle of it!" Puck looked down trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So you want to talk to Lauren to tell her you didn't mean it?"

"Not really, I meant it but I also know it's too soon! I just want to let her know that I'm willing to wait." Santana whacked Puck across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Puck rubbed the sore spot.

"That's for being an idiot! Why couldn't you ask for something small first like meeting your parents, heck even asking her to move in with you is better than the bombshell you just released on her!"

"I know and she has been distant since last night. I need to talk to her Santana, please help me." Puck begged.

"You are lucky that I think the two of you belong together. Ok I'll help you, but if you blew this don't come asking twice!"

"Thanks I'll owe you!"

"Oh you bet you will! Just go to the VIP room and I'll send Lauren there." Puck smiled and quickly left Santana.

**Chapter 25:**

"Ms. Winters, Ms. Fabray is here to see you." The assistant announced through the intercom.

"Let her in."

Leila Winters is the Editor in Chief of Avant-Garde fashion magazine and a close friend of Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn! So to what do I owe this visit?" Leila stood and walked from behind her desk to greet Quinn, soon after motioning for them to sit in the chic Victorian chaise in her office.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. We haven't seen each other for a while and I thought we needed to catch up!" Quinn placed her hand on top of Leila's.

"You know I have time for always, all you needed to do was get your assistant to let my assistant know when you are available." The pair laughed and Quinn suddenly went quiet.

"To be honest this is not entirely a social call. I just found some disturbing information and I battled with myself if I should let you know. But being my friend first my loyalty is always with you." Quinn squeezed her friend's hands and looked in to her eyes.

"What is it Quinn? You know you can tell me anything." Leila pleaded with her eyes for Quinn to tell her.

"I heard that one of your associate editors is currently dealing with Evans publishing. He may be leaking some ideas to them and being a rival publishing I think this is unethical." Leila looked frozen from what she just heard. A traitor among them and the magazine's drop in sales are slowly swirling in her head.

"Lei, are you ok? I know I'm engaged to Sam Evans but I just couldn't leave you in the shadows. I hope you don't hate me?" Leila shook out of her daze and looked at her friend.

"You're engaged? That's wonderful, and I don't hate you. In fact I love you more for being a great friend. I can't thank you enough!" Leila hugged her friend.

"I just hope that Kurt Hummel person gets what he deserves!" Quinn interjected.

"Wait, Kurt Hummel? He's my best associate editor; I'm actually planning on promoting him to managing editor for next month's issue." Leila asked confused.

"Well I guess it shows you can never trust anyone in this industry. People are greedy Lei, I heard him demanding more money before releasing vital company information. Evans publishing refused of course but I don't know what other publishing company he approached. You need to get the weeds out before it consumes the magazine." Quinn patted her friend's hand.

"You are right Quinn, but I just can't imagine Kurt doing this to me, to the magazine! I've totally been blinded by his enthusiasm." Leila felt defeated but tried to smile at Quinn.

"I know you've worked hard on your magazine Lei and I'd hate for you lose it. What would you say to an exclusive interview for your next issue? We will be announcing our engagement next month and your magazine will be the only one I'll give an interview." Quinn smiled brightly.

"That would be great Quinn and I'm sure the sales will sky rocket with that exclusive. You are definitely god send to me!" Leila hugged her friend tight as the feeling of betrayal slowly replaced by pure joy.

"Tell your assistant to make an appointment with my assistant and I'll see then!" Quinn stood and so did Leila.

"Thanks again Quinn, you don't know how much I appreciate this!" Quinn waved it off and hugged her friend smirking at the job well done.

"I better leave you so you can get back to work. I have some errands to attend too as well. We need to have coffee sometime, ciao Lei." Quinn blew air kisses at her friend as she walked out of Leila's office.

"Abby, I need you to write a memo A.S.A.P. and call security after." Leila said through the intercom.

Abby entered the office with a pad and pen ready to take down the memo. As Leila dictated the memo, Abby's eyes went wide in disbelief and stopped writing.

"Abby! Snap out of it, I know I couldn't believe it myself but this was inside information and I trust my resource as much as I trust my own family. So where were we?"

"Uhmmm… I stopped writing after; due to the confidentiality violation." Abby stated.

Leila continued and soon Abby was typing the memo and called security to meet her at Kurt Hummel's desk in 10 minutes. Abby rushed to get the memo printed and went in to Leila's office to have it checked and signed. Abby anxiously made her way to Kurt's cube and saw that the security personnel was already making his way towards Kurt's desk. Abby rushed to overtake the security personnel to get to Kurt first.

"Abby, I'm too busy if you need help please find someone else." Kurt looked at Abby and then the security personnel with her curiously.

"I'm sorry Kurt but we have to ask you to leave." Abby sadly handed the memo to Kurt, which he quickly read.

"What does this mean? I haven't done anything wrong!" Kurt pleaded to Abby trying to make sense of what's happening.

"You were seen with the President of Evans publishing and a reliable resource confirms that you have been leaking company information. I'm really sorry Kurt but you no longer work for Avant-Garde. The security personnel will watch you gather your personal belongings and will escort you out. I suggest you do it quickly and don't try to access your computer or voicemail since your access is already revoked." Abby left a stunned Kurt with tears slowly running down his cheeks.

Kurt stood outside his office building carrying a box still trying to understand what just happened. He loved his work; even if he feels unappreciated, he loves the magazine and would never do anything to jeopardize it. He would occasionally talk to Mercedes about some things about the company or their planned features but Mercedes would never do that to him. He can't really prove that he is innocent, but he knew his conscience is clean and whatever they accused him of is definitely out of line. Kurt hailed a cab not wanting to take his usual route home. As soon as he got in to their apartment he walked straight to his room and slumped on his bed letting the tears fall again.

"Lauren could you check the VIP room that everything is already set before they get here." Santana asked Lauren.

"Can't Tina do it? Puck might be there already." Lauren begged.

"What's up with you and Puck? Did you two have a fight or something?" Tina looked at Lauren.

"Not exactly, I'm just not ready to talk to him." Lauren looked at her feet.

"Girl I've never seen you run away from confrontation before. This must be really bad!" Santana trying to mask that she already knew what this was all about.

"Yeah Lauren what did Puck do to make you hide from him? He didn't ask you marry him did he?" Tina laughed but Lauren looked at her in shock disbelief.

"Shit! He asked you to marry him?" Tina trying to confirm and Lauren nodded.

"Wow he's fast I give him that! I actually thought he just asked you to move in with him, because that is also moving too fast as well." Tina shrugged.

"We'll talk about this later when we meet up with Cedes. For now we have work and Lauren please go check the VIP room. I think Puck's still at the bar, I'll go over there now and delay him. Tina could you please check the wine list they sent and get it out from the cellar to put it in the chiller. They'll be here in soon so chop-chop!" Santana ushered Lauren before her and Tina made her way to the wine cellar of the restaurant.

Lauren walked in the VIP room and tried to get out as soon as she saw Puck standing facing the door. Puck was quick and grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the chair.

"Baby we need to talk!" Puck pleaded.

"Not now Puck, I'm working!" Lauren glared at Puck and tried to stand up but Puck placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I want to explain what happened last night. Please just listen." Lauren didn't move and Puck took it as a sign that she is willing to listen.

"I meant what I said last night. I want to marry you, but I want it when you are ready. I know it's too soon but when you know it's right you can't help but want things to start as soon as possible. I am a lot of things and I was the guy who taunted my friends for getting into relationships or getting married. Heck they've even made a game out of it trying to match me with all kinds of girls just to see if I would fall for any of them. I didn't, that is until I met you!" Puck took Lauren's hands and held it while he looked deep in her eyes.

Lauren's walls began to crumble and her face softened as Puck looked into her eyes.

"I know I said I love you too fast too soon, but you have to know that I am willing to wait. Just tell me what I need to do and I will do it just as long as you don't tell me to give you space or time alone. Lauren Zizes you are for me and baby you'll soon learn that I am it for you." Lauren was smiling hard as Puck said those words to her and soon she was kissing him senseless.

Artie stood at the doorway watching as Puck professed his feelings for Lauren. He clapped as the couple kissed and mockingly wiped a tear as they both turned to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Puck glared at Artie.

"Long enough to want to have your babies after that speech!" Artie kidded.

Lauren felt heat rise up to her face and quickly turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry Lauren didn't mean to make you embarrass. I am happy that my friend here finally found the one, but you can't change old habits just like that, we make fun of each other and that will never change. I love you though so give me a hug sugar!" Artie hugged Lauren and Puck tried to pull them apart.

"Hey, don't smother my woman!" Puck protested.

"Excuse me! When did I agree to be your woman?" Lauren sassed.

"I just thought…" Puck was interrupted by Lauren and Artie's laughter.

"And that's how you hand him his ass!" Lauren high-fived Artie before leaving.

"I am happy for you Bro. Lauren is great!" Artie hugged his friend.

"Thanks man! I guess Mike and Brittany will get free drinks at the club for life." Puck and Artie laughed as they fist bumped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 26:**

"Good evening everyone! Are you all having a good time so far?" Mercedes asked the crowd as she stepped on stage.

The patron shouted their responses ranging from yes, to no, to maybe or depends. Mercedes spotted a familiar face in the middle of the club and smiled at his direction.

"Well to start things off slow, I want to sing you guys a song from a favorite artist of mine. Sing along if you know the song. This is Miss Diana Ross' Do you know where you're going to."

_Do you know where you're going to?  
Do you like the things that life is showing you?  
Where are you going to? Do you know?_

Mercedes started singing acapella and soon she is accompanied by guitar plucking.

_Do you get what you're hoping for?  
When you look behind you there's no open door  
What are you hoping for?  
Do you know?_

_Once we were standing still in time  
Chasing the fantasies that filled our minds  
You knew I loved you, but my spirit was free  
Laughing at the question that you once ask me_

_Do you know where you're going to?_  
_Do you like the things that life is showing you?_  
_Where are you going to? Do you know?_

_Now, looking back in all we pass_  
_We've let so many dreams just slip through our hands_  
_Why must we wait so long before we see_  
_How sad the answers to those questions can be?_

_Do you know where you're going to?_  
_Do you like the things that life is showing you?_  
_Where are you going to? Do you know?_  
_Do you get what you're hoping for?_  
_When you look behind you there's no open door_  
_What are you hoping for? Do you know?_

The crowd cheered as Mercedes ended the song. She took a sip of water before starting her dialogue for her next song.

"For my next song I want to try out an original song. Don't worry this is the only original song for the night and I promise I'll have you dancing all night with my set. But this is a song I recently wrote, still very raw please bear with me." Mercedes sat herself down on the stool and nodded to the band to start the intro of her song. She closed her eyes and started singing the first verse.

_I refused to believe what it could be, _

_There's no way that it's love what I am feeling, _

_I reasoned to myself that it's just petty jealousy, _

_Maybe I must be feeling lonely, _

_Maybe I just needed something._

_I think I love you_

_My heart says it's so,_

'_Cause I need you,_

_To brighten my day_

_I just cannot hide, _

_What's always on my mind, _

_So seeing this, _

_Then it must be, _

_I think I'm in love._

Mercedes stood up and walked the stage to connect with her audience. She wanted them to feel the emotion behind the song where she felt confused and denied what her heart was screaming at her.

_Your presence found its way deep into my heart. _

_I said to myself we are not meant to be, _

_And being friends is the best thing for us. _

_There's not a single thing we have in common, _

_So I claimed there's no way we can be lovers, _

_But I don't want to make excuses anymore._

_I think I love you_

_My heart says it's so,_

'_Cause I need you,_

_To brighten my day_

_I just cannot hide, _

_What's always on my mind, _

_So seeing this, _

_Then it must be, _

_I think I'm in love._

She smiled looking at some people wiping tears from their eyes as she fought hard not to breakdown herself. This is an emotional song for her, it's like admitting something she doesn't want to say out loud but if she doesn't then her heart will explode.

_Why couldn't I admit that it was you, _

_Why didn't I see it when it was right in front of me, _

_You were beside me all along, _

_But now I can see love,_

_And that love is me and you._

_I think I love you_

_My heart says it's so,_

'_Cause I need you,_

_To brighten my day_

_I just cannot hide, _

_What's always on my mind, _

_So seeing this, _

_Then it must be, _

_I think I'm in love._

_I think I love you…_

The crowd applauded and cheered as she ended the song.

"Thank you for the warm applause. Like I said it's still very raw and hopefully when you get to hear it again it'll be polished and with better arrangement! So on with the show, something for people to dance so come on and make your way to the dance floor!"

People were dancing and singing along the entire set. The crowd booed when Mercedes told them it was the last song of the night and chanted "ENCORE!" as her song ended.

"Since you lot are persistent I will sing one more song, but that is it! You can catch me on my next gig if you want to see more of me, but for now I leave you with my girl Beyonce's Love on top!"

The chords of the intro started and Mercedes started swaying to the beat.

_Bring the beat in!_

_Honey, Honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear._

_But I know oh_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives it all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooo! Come on Baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_You put my love on top._

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_My love on top._

_My love on top._

_Baby, baby _

_I can hear the wind whipping past my face._

_As we dance the night away._

_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne._

_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again._

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear. _

_But I know_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears._

_And finally you put me first. _

_Baby it's you. _

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives it all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooo! Baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_You put my love on top._

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_My love on top._

_My love on top. _

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only thing I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives it all._

_You're the one that always calls._

_When I need you baby everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Baby you're the one I love._

_Baby you're all I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives it all._

_You're the one I always call._

_When I need you everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top_

_Baby, you're the one that I love._

_Baby You're the one that I need._

_You're the only man I see_

_.Baby baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives it all._

_You're the one that always calls._

_When I need you everything stops._

_Finally you put my love on top_

_Baby, you're the one that I love._

_Baby You're the one that I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Baby baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives it all._

_You're the one that always calls._

_When I need you everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top_

Mercedes took one last bow and exited the stage. Mercedes changed back to her street clothes and retouched her makeup. She gathered her things, neatly placing them in the corner of the dressing room nearest the door so she could easily grab it once they left. Mercedes made her way to where Finn was seated.

"Wow! Amazing! I didn't know you can sing like that!" Finn was in total amazement of the girl beside him.

"Thanks Finn, that means a lot coming from a signed artist." Mercedes smiled and playfully nudged Finn.

Finn took a sip of his beer before starting a conversation.

"So, the last time we were alone we talked about Sam. Any update on that?" Finn took another sip of his beer as he waited for Mercedes to response.

"Come on Finn, I know you know about the tabloid. But just to be honest I don't know what it is." Mercedes truthfully answered as she sipped her drink.

"Is the song for him? You know the one you wrote."

"Yes and no." Mercedes lied.

"What do you mean? It's either a yes or a no Cedes." Finn stared at Mercedes.

"Yes that he inspired me to write it, but the emotion behind the song I can't really say it's because of him. I don't know if I love him, we're not even dating and people are already against it, so I don't know if it'll develop into something."

"Ok." Finn took a big gulp of his beer as Mercedes glared at him.

"What do you mean ok?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could be my date for the record label launch next month. We are the band fronting the launch and I thought it would be cool if you came with me. Just as friends you know and there will be a lot of producers there so it can help with you know networking and stuff." Mercedes smiled as Finn fiddled with his beer bottle.

"I'd love to go Finn! Thanks for thinking of me." Finn lit up but soon dropped to a curious look.

"Sam wouldn't mind?" Finn asked.

"I told you, we're not dating and I don't think he'll mind at all."

**Chapter 27:**

"Again we can't leak out that the Evans Empire owns Music Man Records until the launch party, not even to our signed artists. We want to avoid jumping ship once the other record labels find out that we are no independent record label." Sam emphasized his point.

"Yeah man we know. We've been really discreet with our dealings and all our signed artists are really eager to make great music not just for the money. So I think we are on the right track so far." Puck replied.

"I for one can't wait to tell everyone but I know how our industry works so I've kept my mouth shut and avoided social networking sites and you know that's a lot of restraint coming from me!" Artie gave the group a knowing look.

"I know man and I appreciate it! I actually can't believe that you agreed to do this." Sam clapped a hand on Artie's back.

"Well I can't ruin a tried and tested recipe. The three of us together is just unstoppable!" Artie raised a glass and everyone cheered for their upcoming venture launch.

"I hate to break up the party, but if that is all I think we need to end the meeting so the rest of us can go home." Rachel interjected.

"Yes of course Rachel. Thank you everyone for coming, I'll ask Miss Berry to setup another meeting next week to discuss our takeaways and for those who wish to stay please stay there are more drinks to go around."

The lawyers gathered their stuff and bid farewell to Sam, while some of the marketing and sales executives stayed behind to socialize with their boss.

"Sam, is there anything else you need?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and have a drink?" Sam asked Rachel.

"No thank you. I'm really tired and I want to catch up with Mercy! I'll see you Monday." Sam turned to Rachel.

"Oh yeah, why is she not here tonight?"

"Didn't she tell you? She has a gig tonight at a club in the lower eastside. I'm meeting her there now and then I'm sleeping over at their apartment." Rachel smiled.

"You need a lift?" Sam flashed Rachel a smile.

"Oh please, you just want to see Mercy! But if you insist I won't stop you!" Rachel laughed.

"You know me too well Miss Berry. Tell the driver I will be out in a minute I just want to talk to Blaine." Rachel left and Sam told Puck and Artie that he needs to go but they can charge anything to his tab.

Sam made his way to Blaine's office when he heard Santana, Tina and Lauren talking as they went out the kitchen.

"You guys wait for me outside, I'll just tell Puck I'm going over to Cedes' gig and I'll see him tomorrow." Lauren left the two and took off towards the VIP rooms.

Sam moved towards Santana and Tina as they put their coats on.

"Excuse me ladies, do you need a lift to the club? I'm going there myself with Rachel."

"Sam! I actually thought you'd lie low for now after the tabloid publicity you got." Santana raised a brow at Sam.

"I'm actually just giving Rachel a lift but it'll be rude if I don't say hi to Mercedes right?" Sam grinned.

"It's a free ride Tana, I'm sure Cedes' wouldn't mind." Tina whispered to Santana.

"Alright, Thanks for the offer. We'll wait for Lauren then we can go."

"Actually you guys go ahead to the car outside when Lauren comes back, I just need to speak to Blaine for just a second." Sam ran towards Blaine's office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies." Sam apologized as he settled in his seat.

The ride was pleasant where everyone seem to be comfortable with each other. They soon found themselves outside the club and made their way inside trying to scan the club for Mercedes and Finn. Santana soon spotted the Finn and lead the group to the table. Mercedes and Finn were laughing hard when the group finally made it to the table.

"What's so funny, besides this guy?" Santana pointing at Finn.

"Tana stop it! Finn was just telling me a really funny story." Mercedes' smile quickly faded when she saw a tall blonde behind the girls.

"Oh yeah, Sam's here with us. Apparently it's rude not to say hi since he's dropping off Rachel." Santana rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Mercedes.

"Hi Cedes, you ready to leave or are we having drinks here?" Rachel smiled at her friend.

"Nuh uh, we're having drinks here I don't want to move somewhere else!" Lauren protested.

"I told Mike and Brittany to meet us here so we can't go until they arrive." Tina added.

Sam remained standing trying to hide the jealousy coursing through his body.

"Hi Mercedes! Rachel I have to go, I'll see you Monday." Sam quickly walked the other way fighting the urge to grab Mercedes away from Finn.

"I'll be back!" Mercedes quickly stood up and ran after Sam while the girls smirked.

Finn felt disappointed but shook the feeling away as she gulped his beer.

"Hey hey easy on the alcohol dude, even if there's 5 of us we can't haul your drunk ass out." Santana warned Finn.

"Finn, I don't think you've met Sam's assistant Rachel. Miss Berry this is Finn, he's one of the valet at the restaurant and an amazing drummer." Tina introduced Finn.

"It's nice to meet you Finn!" Rachel extended a hand and Finn shook her hand as he tipped his bottle towards Rachel.

Rachel stared at Finn who continued drinking his beer not paying attention to their conversation. Rachel finally got fed up of being ignored and directed a question towards Finn.

"So what band do you play drums for?" The holy trinity stopped talking and looked at Rachel before turning their heads to look at Finn.

"Crashing Minds! We're an underground band, hopefully soon recording artists." Finn smiled at the thought of becoming famous. Rachel knew of the band since they are the artist to be launched at the record labels launching party.

"That's amazing! So any ideas when this will come to fruition?"  
"Not at liberty to divulge such information, sorry but keep your eyes and ears open." Finn winked at Rachel.

"Sam stop!" Mercedes finally caught up to Sam just as he was about to get in the car.

Sam turned around unable to hide the pout on his face. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at his adorable face.

"What?" Sam scowled.

"You're cute!" Mercedes smiled and walked closer to Sam.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he stared deep in her eyes.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Mercedes asked and Sam's smile faded.

"You were having fun with that… that guy!" Sam managed to blurt out.

"And? So what if I'm having a great time with Finn, am I not allowed to have fun with friends?" Mercedes questioned Sam.

"Friends, no, but guys, yes!" Sam responded.

"Samuel Martin Evans! Let me remind you that pictures in the tabloid doesn't mean we are together. We are not a couple and I am free to have fun with whomever I chose. You haven't even asked me out on a date." Mercedes crossed her arms and glared at Sam.

"I know and that's why I wanted to see you." Sam moved closer to Mercedes and rubbed her arms.

"So you're going to ask me out?" Mercedes softened as a smile appeared on her face.

"Miss Mercedes Jones, would you let me have the honor of taking you out on a date this weekend?" Sam stared at Mercedes with an equally large smile on his face.

"Wait, weekend? Usually a date only last a couple of hours, why do you need a weekend?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"You'll find out as soon as you say yes!"

"I have to ask Blaine first, I'm working this weekend."

"Done it! Talked to Blaine earlier and you are free this weekend including Monday for rest since you'll need it after our date." Mercedes looked at Sam with confusion.

"I'm not sleeping with you Sam if that's what the weekend date is all about. I don't go around sleeping with guys!" Mercedes sassed.

"Shit! I didn't mean it like that I promise. This date is wholesome; I don't want you to feel that I would do this kind of thing to get you into bed with me." Sam explained.

"Ok! As long as there's no hanky-panky, got it?" Mercedes waved her finger at Sam.

"Yes ma'am. So it that a yes?" Sam asked wide-eyed.

"It's a yes Sam!" Sam hugged Mercedes and lifted her off the ground.

"Put me down, you're crazy you know that?" Mercedes smiled at the fool.

"Not until I've met you!" Sam laughed as Mercedes swatted his arm playfully.

"I better get back inside, what time are we meeting tomorrow?"

"I'll text you later for the details." Sam pecked her lips before jumping inside the car.

"You are craaayzee!" Mercedes smiled and walked back in the club.

**Chapter 28:**

Mike and Brittany were already buzzed by the time the group decided to leave the club.

"See I told you we can catch up with you guys." Mike was starting to slur his words as the group laughed.

"Sorry Mike we lied about the number of drinks we had, but it was fun watching you get drunk." Lauren laughed.

"I can't believe you can drink all of that baby and still be lucid. You are superman!" Tina said before kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey, none of that! And the same goes for you Finnchel." Santana gave Finn and Rachel a death glare as the two were making out.

Mercedes was slightly buzzed as well and she was laughing really loud.

"I guess the BFG has finally moved on. Sorry it didn't work out for you Cedes, but like I said you can do Sam better!" Santana raised a shot to Mercedes before drinking it down.

"Come on guys lets go home. I have a date with my Sam tomorrow and I need my beauty rest." Mercedes stood up and quickly sat back down feeling the room spinning.

"Oh my gosh, I'll be an aunt soon!" Brittany cheered.

"You what? It's just a date how can you be an aunt from my date?" Asked Mercedes.

"Well dates are followed by baby making. Duh! Everyone knows that Cedes." Mercedes looked at Brittany with a confused look.

"Good thing she hasn't figured out that the candy she's been taking since high school stops the baby from coming." Santana whispered to Mercedes.

"I don't want to ask." Mercedes stood up again and this time succeeding to stay upright.

"Rachel! Rachel, come up for air!" Mercedes snapped her fingers to get her friend's attention.

Rachel and Finn looked at Mercedes with dopey grins across their face.

"I'm happy for the both of you, but we need to leave, and I mean now!" Mercedes pointed down to emphasize the urgency of now.

"Ok, I just need to go to the ladies room. Call me Finn!" Rachel handed Finn her business card and left for the ladies room.

Mercedes went to the back of the club to grab her things and made her way back to the table to wait for Rachel. The group split into smaller groups to share a cab. Rachel and Mercedes were in one cab. Mike, Tina and Finn was in another and Santana, Brittany and Lauren in the last one. Rachel and Mercedes walked in the apartment to see Kurt in front of the television eating a tub of ice cream surrounded by scattered tissue paper.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mercedes rushed beside Kurt and rubbed his back while he sniffed.

Rachel plopped herself to the other side of Kurt and waited for him to speak.

"I got fired!" As soon as those words left Kurt's mouth tears flooded his face.

"How? What happened?" Mercedes suddenly sobered up from the news she just heard.

Kurt tried the best he could to explain what happened between sobs.

"You know I would never betray your trust Kurt. I would never tell Sam anything you tell me in confidence." Mercedes reassured her friend.

"I know that Mercy, but circumstantial evidence points to me and it's just not fair!" Kurt teared up again and Mercedes felt her face getting wet.

"We can fight this Kurt; I can talk to Sam and get this straightened out." Rachel reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Rachel, but I don't want Sam to get involved. It will just go out of proportion if the President of Evans Publishing gets involved. The media will feed into that and make a conclusion I was guilty. I'm ruined; no magazine would want me now!" Kurt buried his face in Mercedes' shoulder and cried more.

Mercedes was stunned and hated not being able to do anything for her friend. They tried to comfort Kurt as much they could but how can you make things better for someone who's losing their dream right before their eyes. Kurt finally tired himself out from crying and was curled up in a fetal position with his head resting on Mercedes' lap. Mercedes hummed a song to soothe Kurt as she strokes his hair.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Cedes. What happened to Kurt is just wrong; we have to make it right!" Rachel whispered not wanting to wake Kurt.

"I know, but what can we do? Kurt is right, if we go to Sam the media will make a big deal out of it and we can't prove anything because we're the only two witnesses during the time that Kurt and Sam met. You honestly think they won't make it a conspiracy? Tell me that this will not go badly and I will force Sam to do it!" Mercedes looked at Rachel as her expression turned to defeat.

"See, there's no good outcome of it. All we can do for now is be here for Kurt and support him." Mercedes reached for Rachel's hand and squeezed it.

The friends were soon asleep on the couch huddled around Kurt. Mercedes slowly stirred as she heard the insistent buzzer of their intercom. She stood up and groggily made her way to the door to answer.

"Yes?" Mercedes said through the intercom.

"Delivery for Ms. Jones!" The person cheerfully replied.

"Come up." Mercedes' head was still spinning as she walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their door.

"Coming!" Mercedes shouted from the kitchen.

Mercedes slowly made her way back to the door to open it.

"Ms. Jones?" The perky woman asked.

"Yes?" Mercedes winced as the woman's voice made her head hurt.

The woman handed a big white box with smaller boxes stacked on top of it to Mercedes.

"Please sign here!" The woman shoved an electronic clipboard for Mercedes to sign.

"Hold on, I just need to put these down." Mercedes put the boxes on the side table near the door and proceeded to sign.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" The woman smiled and turned around to leave.

"Excuse me!" Mercedes called and the woman quickly turned around.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Could you tell me who sent these? And I haven't given you a tip yet." Mercedes grabbed her purse from the side table and fished for some money.

"No need ma'am. The tip has been taken cared and the sender attached a note! If you don't mind me saying you are one lucky woman!" The woman smiled at Mercedes and left.

Mercedes closed the door curious as to what the boxes contained and who the sender was. Mercedes eyed the white boxes contemplating on whether to open them now or later. Just as she was about to reach for the top box her phone made a sound which signaled an incoming message. She fished for her phone in her purse and cursed as it took her a while. She slid her finger across the screen to open her phone and see a text message from Sam.

_**Good morning! Be ready at 7pm, I'll pick you up at your place. Can't wait to see you tonight! :)**_

Mercedes couldn't help but smile as she typed a reply.

_**Can you tell where you're taking me so that I can get dressed appropriately? =P**_

Mercedes pressed send and waited for Sam's reply.

_**You'll soon find out! ;)**_

Mercedes looked at his reply and decided not to get into the mind games as she put down her phone on the side table. She reached for the card attached to the top box and read the note.

_Something for tonight…_

_I can't wait for our date!_

_~Sam_

Mercedes skeptically opened the top box and gasped as she saw a beautiful pair of Louboutin t-strap satin red shoes. She stopped admiring the shoes and put them back in the box before opening the next box. Mercedes took out a gorgeous lingerie set also in satin red. Mercedes scrunched her face but quickly shook the thought of Sam wanting to see her in her lingerie as she remembered their conversation earlier. She put back the lingerie in the box just like what she did with the shoes before opening the next box. Mercedes once again gasped as she saw what's inside the 3rd box. Inside was a Lieber Glisten floral clutch. She took the clutch out and admired the details. She heard something rattle inside and opened the clutch to see a small box. Mercedes felt nervous of what could be inside the small box and again she gasped as she saw a pair of Harry Winston traffic long drop diamond earrings.

"That man is killing me!" Mercedes thought.

She couldn't help but smile and at the same time thought it was too much. A thought of being bought crossed her mind and she wanted to march to Sam at this moment to let him know that he doesn't have to do it. Mercedes eyed the last box, the biggest of them all. Mercedes slowly took the lid and unwrapped the paper covering what's inside. As with the other surprises she loudly gasped as she saw the most beautiful red dress she has ever seen. She carefully took the dress out of the box and held it against her body. It was a Badgley Mishka red-fitted column dress. She twirled and imagined herself wearing such luxury. Once reality hit her, she carefully placed the dress back in the box and took her phone to call Sam.

"Good morning Constance!" Sam smiled as he answered his phone.

"It's too much Sam! I can't accept it." Mercedes felt tears pricking her eyes.

"It didn't cost me anything; it was a favor from some friends!" Sam explained.

"Doesn't make a difference. I'm not someone that can be bought. I can never afford these things and if I wear them while out on a date with you people would think the tabloids were right. I'm not a gold digger nor am I a social climber. If you wanted someone like this person then you have to find someone else." Mercedes couldn't hold the tears anymore as they slowly stained her face.

"I didn't mean it like that Mercedes. Please just listen to me. I wanted you to feel like a princess on our date. I just thought that's what women want. I've never really planned a date for anyone and I guess I had the wrong ideas. I would never change you, you have to believe me. I just wanted a Cinderella moment for you. If you don't want it I can take it back after our date, just please tell me you'll still go out with me." Sam ran his fingers through his blonde locks as he waited for Mercedes' reply.

Mercedes went silent as she thought about what Sam said. Every girl did want the Cinderella moment and she's no different. She wiped her face clean as she willed herself to stop crying. Sam could hear her sniffling and it broke his heart knowing he did this to her.

"Ok." Mercedes answered.

"Is that ok we're still on for tonight?" Sam confirmed.

"Yes we're still on for tonight, but you have to promise you'll take back all these stuff after the date!"

"I promise! So, I'll see you at 7?" Sam smiled.

"Yes! I'll be ready by 7pm!" Mercedes ended the call and sighed as she thought of returning all of it after tonight.

"Well, at least I can take pictures as a souvenir." Mercedes said to herself as she started taking pictures.

**A/N: I'll post the date next week. I can't wait myself. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story. I can't really thank you enough for the encouragements and constructive criticisms. We'll get to the bottom of Kurt's problem but for now I wanted to write some fluff as I try to figure out how to solve it. **

**Chapter 29:**

Kurt stirred and looked around the apartment. He saw Rachel still sleeping next to him and he smiled remembering how great his friends are. He stood up from the couch not wanting to disturb Rachel and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and turn on the coffeemaker. On his way to the kitchen he couldn't help but notice Mercedes and the white boxes that littered their floor.

"Mercy what is…" Kurt asked while walking towards Mercedes. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the gifts that Mercedes was taking pictures of.

"Oh my god is that a Badgley Mishka couture dress? Oh my god oh my god it is!" Kurt squealed and immediately took the dress out of the box.

Rachel woke up from the noise and quickly scanned the room to see what's going on. Rachel saw Kurt twirling around with a red dress against him and a wide grin plastered on his face. Rachel got up and went over to her friends to see what's all the commotion.

"Good you're up! Did you know about this?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Know about what?" Rachel looking confused.

"Come on Rachel you are Sam's assistant you would know about this for sure." Kurt nudging their friend for her to spill.

"I absolutely have no idea what you are talking about Kurt. Are these from Sam?" Rachel asked.

"So you really have no idea?" Mercedes looked at Rachel.

"Really no. He probably didn't want me telling him this is all a bit too much and spoil the fun. But kudos to him, I'm impressed." Rachel took the diamond earrings and eyed the other gifts.

"Well take pictures 'coz I'm giving it all back after the date." Kurt gasped.

"Mercedes Anne Jones! When were you planning to tell me you have a date with Sam Evans?" Kurt looked at her friend hurt.

"He only just asked me last night, I was going to tell you but then you were upset and it went out my mind and then this happened. Oh my god I should cancel the date, I can't leave you alone after what happened!" Mercedes looked at Kurt apologetically.

"Girl cancel and imma kill yah!" Kurt sassed and Mercedes looked confused.

"We need to figure out what to do with what happened to you Kurt. If Sam really wants to go out with me he'd be ok rescheduling. If not, then better I know now right?" Mercedes shrugged.

"No, no, no! We can talk about that later, but for now you are going to that date and we're going to help you get ready!" Kurt pointed to himself and Rachel.

"Oh yey this will be fun!" Rachel clapped.

"You two are even crazier than Sam. I guess I'm crazy too for hanging out with you lot!" Mercedes laughed at her friends.

They quickly gathered the boxes and put it away in Mercedes' room. They then proceeded to make breakfast and badgered Mercedes for details about their date. After breakfast Mercedes and Rachel did the dishes while Kurt pulled some favours to get an appointment for the three of them at a spa. Kurt came back excited as he told his friends about a spa day. The three of them quickly cleaned up in the kitchen and gathered some stuff before leaving for their spa day. Kurt made sure they had the works. After what happened yesterday he needed this and he was glad he could do it with people he loves.

"Kurt you are the best! Thank you." Mercedes thanked Kurt as they were getting their mani and pedis done.

"Kurtie you are so the best! This spa day is amazing!"

"Aww, you two are the best! We all deserve this, I'm just glad I'm able to do this for us." Kurt smiled and felt a little lighter.

"I don't want to ruin our spa day, but Kurt we will find a way to restore your reputation I promise you that. You've worked so damn hard and I won't let anyone take that away from you. I know those are big promises but we will find a way." Mercedes reached and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"She's right, we'll find a way. We are snowflakes, fragile and delicate. Individually we might be weak but together we can do damage!" Rachel pepped.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and laughed.

"Girl your analogy is whacked but we get you." Mercedes smiled at her friends.

"Nice sentiments honey, funny, but still thanks!" Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand.

Back at the apartment Kurt and Rachel sat on Mercedes' bed waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. Mercedes finally came out in her robbed already moisturized and ready for Kurt's magic touch. Kurt quickly styled Mercedes' her in a soft up do. He pinned Mercedes' long brown locks in a messy type bun with a sweeping bangs to give her a Greek goddess look. He then worked on her makeup opting for smoky eyes, bronze cheeks and a red lipstick to compliment her dress. Mercedes finally looked at herself in the mirror and loved how she looks polished but doesn't look overdone. As soon as Rachel saw that Kurt was done, she took the dress and brought it to Mercedes to change. Kurt and Rachel held the dress for her as she took off her robe revealing the lingerie.

"Girl you have to keep that! Knowing you you'd never buy anything like that yourself and it's a shame if Sam never gets to see you in it." Kurt and Rachel grinned at Mercedes.

"Hush Kurt! I can't believe you said that!" Mercedes swatted Kurt's arm in embarrassment.

"I agree with Kurt Cedes, Sam will be drooling if he sees you in that! Not that I'm saying he won't be drooling seeing you in this dress either." Rachel teased.

The three laughed as they zipped up Mercedes in the dress. The dress looked amazing on her. The colour complimented her and it fit her curves perfectly. She looked sophisticated and felt like a million dollars.

"I think we should put my hair down." Mercedes said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why? You look amazing Cedes!" Kurt reassured her.

"I don't know, I just feel bare." Mercedes explained.

"Well we are trying to seduce Sam and studies shows that guys are turned on when they see their woman's nape." Rachel said as a matter of fact.

"You for real Rache? And where did you two get the idea of me trying to seduce Sam?" Mercedes pursed her lips and put a hand on her hip as she looked at her friends.

"I read it somewhere. About the seducing part, we as in Kurt and I decided that's why you look like that!" Rachel had the widest grin on her face as she looked at Mercedes.

"You two are crazy. I said it before and I'm saying it again… cray-zee!"

"But you love us!" Kurt interjected.

Mercedes hugged her friends and took the Louboutin to put it in her backpack with some change of clothes she already picked out.

"Uhmm Cedes, what are you doing? Aren't you wearing them?" Kurt look confused as he watch Mercedes shoved the box in the bag.

"Kurt do you know how steep our stairs are? I'm going to break my neck if I wear them while descending down the stairs. I'm going to wear them when I get in the car don't worry." Mercedes reassured Kurt.

Mercedes was checking if she got everything she needed when someone buzzed their intercom. Mercedes looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock right on the dot. She heard Kurt buzzed in Sam and soon there was a knock on their door.

"Hi Sam!" Kurt let Sam in.

"Hey Kurt, is Mercedes ready?" Sam asked nervously.

Sam looked incredible in his tux holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Kurt lead him to the couch and asked him to take a seat.

"She'll be out in a minute, can I get you a drink?" Kurt playing the perfect host.

"No thank you. I'm good!" Sam replied.

"I'll just go and check on her, just make yourself at home." Kurt left Sam and went in Mercedes' room.

Rachel went out of Mercedes' room and decided to entertain Sam for a bit.

"Hey boss!" Rachel kidded which startled Sam.

"Rachel, you're still here?" Sam sounding surprised which earned a glare from his assistant.

"Yes and I can't believe you planned all these behind my back!" Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, well I wanted to do this on my own, so sorry that I hid it from you." Sam apologized.

"No worries. I'm sure seeing Cedes tonight would be more than payback." Rachel winked at Sam as he swallowed hard.

"You ready?" Sam snapped his head toward the beautiful voice behind him.

Sam tried so hard to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. Mercedes was a vision in red. He imaged her in that dress so many times but his thoughts were no match to how she looked in reality. His heart was beating a million times a minute and he could feel himself falling if he wasn't already sitting down.

"I think you broke him Cedes!" Rachel joked as she and Kurt chuckled.

"Sam, are you ok?" Mercedes walked over to Sam and sat next to him to check on him.

"Uhhmm… yeah I'm ok, are you ready?" Sam cleared his throat as he waited for her response.

"Yes! I'll just grab my bag and we can go." Mercedes stood up and held her hand out to help Sam off the couch.

Sam noticed that Mercedes wasn't wearing the shoes he sent and instead was wearing purple chucks underneath the dress.

"You don't like the shoes?" Sam asked. Mercedes looked at her feet and giggled.

"I love it but It'll be a feat to walk down all those flights of stairs on those shoes. I'm changing in them when we get to your car."

"I'll carry you down if you want." Mercedes turned to Sam in disbelief.

"Have you been taking crazy pills?" Sam laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just saying, the offer's there!" Mercedes smiled.

"We better go before we're late for whatever you've got planned for tonight." Mercedes went to pick up her backpack and saw Sam's hand holding out for her to give him the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked.

"The shoes and some change of clothes just in case I do something embarrassing." Mercedes lowered her head to hide the rising heat on her face.

"I have your back don't worry." Sam lifted her chin up and winked at her.

**Chapter 30:**

They made their way down the apartment building to a waiting limousine parked out front. Mercedes mouth dropped open surprised that Sam is going all out tonight. The driver opened the door and Sam helped Mercedes get in before going to the other side to get in. Mercedes was like a five year old at awe with the new experience. She has only seen limousines on TV and never dreamed she would ride in one of them. She stared at the interior and was itching to start flipping switches and pressing buttons but she remained seated and wandered with her eyes.

"Go ahead!" Sam smirked as Mercedes expression completely changed from restraint to utter joy.

Mercedes quickly scanned the limo and watched what each button or switch does as she pressed them. One switch revealed a mini bar; another opened the privacy screen up front. One switch opened the sunroof, Mercedes decided against popping up just like what she's seen in movies afraid of ruining her hair. She quickly shut the sunroof and moved on to another button. It amused her all throughout the limo ride so when the limo stopped she panicked that she hasn't changed her shoes yet. Mercedes fumbled in her bag as she took out the box containing the shoes. As she was taking off her chucks, Sam took hold of her ankle and slid the sandals on her right foot. Tingles were running up her leg as he slowly fastened the clasp and repeated the same thing to her other foot. Sam looked up to meet Mercedes gaze on him. She smiled at him shyly as brown eyes meets green. Sam put down her foot and quickly climbed out the limo and went to her side to assist her out.

"Ready Ms. Jones?" Sam asked as he held out his hand for her and Mercedes accepted.

Mercedes climbed out sliding her legs out and standing up with Sam's assistance. Mercedes found herself in front of the MET looking at Sam confused.

"We're watching a ballet." Sam tugged Mercedes hand as they walked up the stairs to the entrance.

Mercedes watched in awe as people elegantly dressed ushered in the theatre. A man lead them up the flight of stairs and showed them to a booth. Sam held the chair as he motioned for her to sit. He soon sat next to Mercedes and flipped through the programme.

"I've never seen a ballet before, what is this called?" Mercedes wide-eyed asked.

"Giselle! Here you can read what it's about." Sam handed the programme to Mercedes and watched her as she read through.

Mercedes leaned on the balcony of their box watching intently at the dancers. She loved how graceful they all are and how the emotions of the play was beautifully captured through music and dance. Mercedes was in tears as the first Act ended. Sam handed her a handkerchief as she wiped the tears off.

"I'm sorry, I must look a mess." Mercedes apologized as she sniffed and continued dabbing her eyes.

"You look so adorable." Sam smiled as he took her hand.

"You're probably the only one that thinks that, but thanks." Mercedes smiled at Sam.

"You want to stretch your legs and walk at the lobby? We can get some refreshments there to sustain us until dinner." Mercedes nodded and followed Sam as he stood up.

The lights flashed which signals that the second act would start soon. Sam led Mercedes back to their box with his hand on the small of her back as she held on to her glass of champagne.

"I don't know how that'll sustain me until dinner; you should have told me to bring snacks. Next time I'm bringing popcorn." Mercedes joked.

With the same intensity Mercedes watched the 2nd act of the ballet and thought to herself that she should watch more play, opera and ballets. She fell in love with the theatre and can't wait to tell her friends about it. The ending still made Mercedes teary-eyed but at least she was now smiling.

"Thank you Sam! That was wonderful. I never would have imagined I'd enjoy it as much as I did. Thank you again for this evening." Mercedes placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"The night isn't over yet Ms. Jones! We still have dinner and if you're ready to leave that's our next destination." Sam held out his arm for Mercedes to take.

Mercedes linked her arm with Sam's and they made their way out of the theatre where their limousine was already waiting. Sam again helped Mercedes to get first before walking to the other side to climb in himself. The ride to their next destination was short and when the vehicle stopped Mercedes peered out but the area was unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" Mercedes asked only to see that Sam was already out and about to open the door for her.

"My place!" Sam said nonchalantly as he held out his hand for her to take.

Mercedes eyed him as she got out.

"Nothing like that. I just wanted somewhere private and where could be more private than my home." Mercedes smirked and reached in the limo to grab her backpack.

"Are you sleeping over?" Sam teased.

" Boy you better not get any ideas. I'm just bringing my stuff so it'll be easier to give the stuff you sent this morning back. It's actually perfect come to think of it." Mercedes smiled as Sam pouted.

Sam led Mercedes up to his penthouse. He opened the door to her and let her walk inside. Mercedes was again in awe as she saw a path made from rose petals and scattered candles leading to a beautifully decorated table with more candles and fresh flowers.

"Uhhmmm… Sam?" Mercedes called for Sam nervously.

"Yes?" Sam replied.

"You… you're not planning to propose are you?" Mercedes blurted out.

"No, of course not! But would it be bad if I did?" Sam teased again.

"Yes it would be bad if you proposed on our first date! But since you said you're not, I have to say this… this is really over the top. Why would you do something like this? Don't you watch romantic comedies? This is the kind of thing the guy does before he proposes to his girl or if they want to romance their significant other." Sam felt embarrassed and was turning red in the candlelit room.

Mercedes saw the sad look on Sam's face and cupped his face in her tiny hands as she searched for his eyes to look back at her.

"But I appreciate the effort! This is again amazing, but you should pace yourself. I might get used to this and where would that leave you? Look at me please." Mercedes smiled as Sam stared back.

"Smile for me?" Mercedes asked politely and Sam indulged her with the sweetest smile.

"Is it really over the top?"

"Maybe not, but I'm not used to all of this. I'm just a simple girl and always and foremost a realist. I've never been in a relationship with someone like you. The last guy I dated takes me to the buffet at the bus station every week and I thought that was over the top." Mercedes laughed at the thought.

"You don't have to try so hard Sam. I just want you to be yourself. I like it a lot when we talk for hours non-stop. You know what the perfect date would be for me?" Sam looked at Mercedes and waited for her to reveal her ideal perfect date.

"The perfect date for me was exactly the same as the day we spent with Stacie and Stevie at the museum and picnic at the park." Sam gave Mercedes a knowing smirk which sparked her curiosity.

"Spit it out Evans!" Mercedes looked at Sam's amused look.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed. Shall we have dinner now? I know I'm starving." Mercedes still wondered what Sam was hiding from her but let it slide for now.

Sam led Mercedes to the table and pulled the chair out for her. As soon as Sam sat down, the servers came out of the kitchen to start their first course. Mercedes was quite amused throughout dinner. She loved every course and even if she thought it was too much she still couldn't help the fluttering in her heart knowing Sam did all of this for her. She looked at him across the table lit by candles. He looked beautiful under the glowing lights and her heart swelled when he stared back at her.

"You really look beautiful tonight Mercedes. If I could keep a memory of you forever it would be this image of you lit by the amber of the candlelit glow. You took my breath away when I first saw you tonight and now your presence is the only thing that's keeping me alive." Mercedes looked away feeling blood rushing to her face.

"You better stop it Sam or I might hurl from all the mushiness." Mercedes teased.

"I thought all women like being complimented." Sam smirked.

"Maybe but like I told you I'm not used to it. It's flattering but at the same time making my skin crawl. I guess I'm different and that's the polite way of putting it." A giggle escaped Mercedes' lips which surprised her. She looked at Sam who was trying hard not to laugh and suddenly both burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Mercedes finally asked as she wiped a tear from all the laughing.

"I don't know! I just love your reactions I guess. You just do these involuntary things and it's too cute." Sam chuckled.

Mercedes smiled wide and felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Sam candidly laughing. They finished dinner talking all the way through. Their conversation varied from work, the tabloid and how Sam was able to plan their date without Rachel knowing. By dessert Mercedes wanted to tell Sam about what happened to Kurt when Sam asked about him. She decided against it knowing it wasn't hers to tell and wanted to respect Kurt's decision to not involve Sam. She replied a safe answer that Kurt's having some issues at work and left it at that. Sam felt that she was hiding something and decided not to push it further.

"Would you like to have coffee in the living room?" Sam asked as the stared at Mercedes.

"Yes please! But could you point me to the bathroom." Mercedes asked.

Sam pointed to the hallway leading to his bedroom and told her it's the 2nd door on the right. Mercedes smiled at Sam and stood up not before Sam held the chair for her. Mercedes grabbed her backpack and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Mercedes grabbed a handtowel on the counter and soaked the end with cold water. She pressed the cool damp cloth to her neck to try and cool herself off. Being with Sam is just making her body act in strange ways she's never felt before. When her pulse finally went back to a steady pace, she proceeded to take her clothes out of her bag to get changed. Once she was changed she folded the dress carefully and put back the shoes, clutch bag and earrings in their respective boxes. She carefully piled the dress on top of the boxes and then placed the earring box on top of the dress. She checked herself on the mirror one last time before heading back to Sam.

"Not that I don't like what you are wearing but why did you change?" Sam tried hard to hide the disappointment and clearly he wasn't doing a very good job of it when he saw Mercedes' face drop.

"I didn't want to ruin the dress. It was a close call during dinner when I almost spilt the wine." Mercedes explained as she handed the boxes and dress to Sam.

Sam didn't want to ruin their date and accepted them from her. He quickly put them on the side table and quickly joined Mercedes on the couch.

"Uhmmm… If you don't mind I'm keeping the lingerie. I don't think it's sanitary to return them." The tension soon quickly left as the pair laughed.

"I wouldn't mind you keeping all of it but then again I respect your wishes and I'm not going force it on you." Sam smiled and Mercedes felt better.

Their conversation fell into their earlier momentum and soon Sam knew Mercedes has to leave otherwise the 2nd part of his date plan will not happen.

"As much as I don't want the evening to end, I have to take you home!" Sam said apologetically as Mercedes looked at him confused.

"Remember I told you to keep the whole weekend free?" Sam asked and Mercedes nodded.

"Well part 2 is early morning and seeing as it's already past 1 I should take you home."

"What time is early morning? I just hope you don't have some crazy idea that I will be up at the crack of dawn for a date. Because if you do, then you can forget it!" Mercedes laughed.

"It's not that early, I was thinking around 8 o'clock. We'll have breakfast at the boathouse in Central Park then go for a walk in the park." Mercedes lit up at the thought.

"That sounds really nice." Sam's smile grew wide.

"I'll send the car to pick you up at 8 and I'll meet you at the park." Sam explained to Mercedes.

"I can make my way there, no need to send the car. I'll see you at the café tomorrow."

"No! Let's meet at your favourite spot." Sam suggested.

"OK!" Mercedes smiled as Sam stood and held out a hand for her.

Mercedes took his hand and he quickly intertwined their fingers. She felt her pulse start racing again and tried hard not to shiver from his touch. Sam held her hand the entire ride back to her apartment; she stared at their hands the entire time as he stared at her. She was afraid to look at Sam not wanting him to see her flushed. Sam walked Mercedes up to her apartment at once again found themselves in front of her door.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Sam. You have no idea how much fun I had tonight." Mercedes thanked Sam.

"The pleasure was mine. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sam paused for a moment before leaning down to kiss Mercedes good night.

Mercedes met him halfway as she tilted her head up to capture his lips. The kiss was threatening to become deeper as Mercedes pulled away from it. Sam was paused mid-air with his lips still in a pout as he felt her lips distance from his. Mercedes was silently giggling at this time as he opened his eyes.

"We might not have a date later if we didn't stop." Mercedes winked at Sam which made him blush awkwardly.

"Uhmmm… yeah! I'll see you later, goodnight Mercedes!" Sam smiled.

"Goodnight Sam! I'll see you at the park." Sam watched as Mercedes walked into her apartment and slowly closed the door.

**Chapter 31:**

Mercedes got up really early as she couldn't contain the excitement from last night. She quickly showered and laid out clothes for he part 2 date with Sam. She finally decided on a floral summer dress partnered with silver ballet flats. She left her hair down this time putting a headband just in case it gets windy outside. She was finishing her makeup when she heard rustling outside her door. She went out of her room to check the noise only to find Kurt in his PJs turning on the coffeemaker.

"Morning Kurt!" Mercedes bounded towards Kurt and hugged him from behind.

"My we are in a good mood today. I guess the date went really well last night." Kurt asked before turning to look at his friend.

"And I guess you have somewhere to go. Why are you dressed up this early?" Kurt eyeing Mercedes.

"Apparently there's a part 2 of the Sam Evans date extravaganza. I'm meeting him for breakfast at Central Park." Mercedes couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I have to commend Sam for the effort, but for now tell me everything that happened last night!" Kurt led Mercedes to sit down with him and waited for her to spill.

Mercedes went into detail of what happened after they left their apartment. She mentioned the shoe moment, the ballet and dinner at his place. Kurt could tell that Mercedes loved every detail of her date but he also knew not to point it out otherwise she would clam up. Kurt for a moment forgot his problem and shared in Mercedes' joy as she recount every single detail of her date. Kurt stood up to grab both of them some coffee while Mercedes continued to tell her story. Kurt was genuinely happy that his friend is finally enjoying life and he couldn't have asked for a better person to make his friend happy. He took a mental note to have a chat again with Sam Evans one of these days.

"I have to go sweetie, I promise we'll continue this when I get back."

"Go on girl, I'll see yah later." Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek as she left their apartment to make her way to the park.

The commute went by quickly and all the time her smile never faltered. She walked out to the New York streets and made her way to her favourite spot in the park. Mercedes noticed from a far multi-coloured balloon almost rivalling those in the movie Up in number. She smiled as she thought of buying a balloon for Stacie and imagined Sam's face if they walked in the park with balloons. Her smile soon turned into confusion as she neared their meeting place. The balloons she saw from a far were exactly where they were suppose to meet and the person holding the balloons were none other than Sam himself. Her smile grew wild when she saw two blonde children in front of Sam. Stevie was holding a bouquet while Stacie held a small gift. Mercedes shook her head with a smile plastered to her face as she stood in front of them and the children ran up to hug her.

"Mercy!" The children shouted in unison.

"Sam Evans! I can't believe you'd use your siblings like this!" Mercedes teased.

"It was their idea, honest! That's why we have 2 dates because Stacie and Stevie wanted a repeat of last time. I couldn't say no now could I?" Sam pouted as the children looked up to Mercedes.

"We begged him Mercy, we wanted to see you again!" Stacie hugged Mercedes tighter as Stevie lifted the flowers for her.

"I missed you guys so much! Thanks Stevie for the flowers." Mercedes bent down to kiss the top of Stevie's head.

"We got you a gift Mercy!" Stacie squealed in excitement as she pushed the gift for Mercedes to take.

"Really!" Mercedes smiled at Stacie.

"I picked it out, come on open it!" Stacie excitedly waited for Mercedes to open the gift and hoped she loves it.

Mercedes carefully tore the wrapper and saw a jewellery box. Mercedes instinctively looked at Sam who nervously looked up at the balloons as soon as their eyes met. Mercedes smirked at how clever Sam is, he knew she could never hurt the children's feelings and if the box contained what she thinks it contains she wouldn't dare disappoint Stacie by giving it back to her. Mercedes slowly opened the box to see a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart pendant.

"So do you love it? 'Coz I have the exact same one. I wanted for us to have a matching necklace just like sisters do!" Stacie was beyond excited when she showed Mercedes her own necklace.

"I love it Stace, but it won't be enough for me to stop missing you." Mercedes hugged and kissed Stacie on the cheek.

"I know, but hopefully Sam would marry you soon and then I'll see you all the time!" Mercedes felt her cheeks flushed as Sam turned beet red from Stacie's comment.

"I still say marry me instead Mercy!" Stevie hugged Mercedes side and looked up to her.

"What's with you Evans kids with all this marrying talk?" Mercedes chuckled as she looked up to Sam under all balloons hoovering above him.

"They're obsessed with you I guess. By the way these are for you." Sam handed the balloons to Mercedes.

Mercedes absent-mindedly took hold of the balloons and gazed up at how beautiful they looked. Sam left them for a moment to lay out the blanket on the grass and took out the stuff inside the picnic basket.

"Where did that come from?" Mercedes asked amused as Sam set the food out.

"Breakfast is served!" Sam stood up to take the balloons off Mercedes' hands and tied it to the tree's branch.

"Won't the branches pop the balloons?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"I don't think so, but if it does I think we can afford to lose some of them." Sam winked as he sat down next to her on the blanket.

"Mercy, can you wear your necklace now like me?" Stacie looked at Mercedes.

"Sure, can you help me put it on?" Mercedes smiled at Stacy.

"I can't the clasp is too difficult, Sammy helped to put on mine. Maybe he can help you too!" Stacie suggested as she looked at her brother wide-eyed.

"Here, I'll help you." Sam took the necklace out of the box as Mercedes turned her back on Sam lifting her hair up.

Sam placed the necklace on Mercedes and lightly ran his finger across the clasp which sent shivers down her spine despite the heat that emanated from his touch. Sam felt electricity surge through his body as he touched her skin, the sensation was overwhelming yet he longed for the contact.

"Thank you!" Mercedes thanked Sam as she met his gaze.

Mercedes really missed the kids and loved every second with them. Sam watched Mercedes and his siblings' interaction; he couldn't help but laugh at their antics from time to time. Their current antic is fighting over who Mercedes likes more and Mercedes would try to stop the argument only to be put on the spot.

"I love you both equally so there's no contest!" Mercedes firmly stated.

"We know that, but we want to know is who you like more?" Stevie insisted.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes now looked confused.

"We know you love us both equally but who do you like more? I think it's me because I'm a girl and we have more in common." Stacie explained.

"Mercy likes me more 'coz I'm not as annoying and clingy as you Stacie." Stevie teased Stacie which made her pout.

"I'm not annoying and clingy!" Stacie protested as she clung on to Mercedes.

Sam tried to hide his amusement as he saw dread on Mercedes' face. The children continued to taunt each other and Mercedes looked like she was close to tears when the kids waited for her to answer.

"Guys I'm afraid both of you are just close second 'coz the Evans kid she likes most is definitely me!" Sam interjected to save Mercedes from the pressure Stacie and Stevie are putting on her.

"Ok fine I'm good with 2nd." Stevie accepted.

"I'm ok with being 2nd too as long as you say I'm the Evans girl you like the most!" Stacie smiled.

"That's not fair you're the only girl." Stevie pouted as Stacie stuck a tongue out at her brother.

"How about, Stacie is the Evans girl I like the most and Stevie you're the Evans boy I like the most."

"I thought you like Sam the most?" Stevie asked.

"I didn't say that, your brother did." Mercedes looked at Sam and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sam pouted as the children laughed at their brother's reaction.

They've decided to walk off their meal and packed up their picnic.

"What are we going to do with the balloons?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe you got all these, what were you thinking?" Mercedes playfully slapped Sam on the arm.

"I was trying to be fun and romantic like in those movies you said." Sam loved the way Mercedes rolled her eyes at him as he grabbed her hand and linked their fingers.

"I know what; let's give away the balloons to kids in the park! That way we didn't waste the balloons and we actually made other children happy." Mercedes beamed as she told Sam.

"Can I have a balloon?" Stacie asked.

"Sure, what colour do you want?" Mercedes asked.

"I want a purple one please!" Stacie smiled as Mercedes picked the closest purple balloon and handed it to Stacie.

"How about you Stevie?" Stevie thought for a moment.

"Nah, balloons are for girls." Mercedes tried not to laugh at the pained look in Stevie as he said those words.

"Well, seeing as I'm a girl and I want to keep one balloon could you help me pick out one and keep it safe for me while we hand out the rest?" Sam smiled at Mercedes as she winked at him.

"Ok, I guess I can hold it for you." Stevie smiled.

"So what colour do you think I should get?" Mercedes looked at the balloons as if deciding which one to pick is the hardest decision she's had to do.

"The red one, definitely go with the red balloon." Stevie lit up as he saw Mercedes taking a red balloon and handing it over to him.

"Keep it safe for me alright?" Mercedes ruffled Stevie's hair as he nodded.

They walked around the park handing out the balloons to children in the park as well as people who asked for it. Soon they were down to the last few when Sam checked the time on his watch.

"We better go soon. I'll ask the car to pick us up so we won't be late." Sam took out his phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Late for what?" Mercedes asked confused.

"For church." Sam said before holding a finger up to talk on the phone.

"Good thing we're going to church. I was afraid I'd miss a service this week because of your brother's date extravaganza." Mercedes turned to Stacie and Stevie.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad can't wait to meet you! I'm sure they'll love you as much as we do!" Stacie beamed.

"Are you guys ready?" Sam excitedly asked as the kids ran up to their brother and Mercedes stood frozen on the spot.

"Mercedes, are you feeling ok?" Sam visibly looked worried now.

"We're meeting your parents?" Mercedes managed to say out loud not really posing the question on anyone.

"Yeah, they'll meet us at church then have lunch at home." Sam smiled as all the colour drained from Mercedes' face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for updates. I could give you many reasons why I wasn't able to update this story but I rather not wallow in the past and just hope this chapter would make it up to all of you. Thanks again to all who read and reviewed this story, especially to all loyal followers.**

**Chapter 32:**

"Mercy, are you alright?" Stacy asked concerned as she watched Mercedes frozen on the spot.

"Sam, what's wrong with Mercy?" Stacy was now upset as Mercedes was still unable to shake herself free from the fear that's rendering her catatonic at the moment.

Stevie moved closer to Mercedes to hold her and shake her free from what is currently enveloping her.

"Mercy, please say something." Stevie pleaded and it seemed to do the trick.

Mercedes looked down at Stevie as she stroked his hair and looked up to Sam.

"I'm sorry Stacie; I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just taken aback, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to meet your parents. They might take it the wrong way." Mercedes stared in Sam's eyes pleading him to agree with her.

"But they've always wanted to meet you since the first time we met you!" Stevie smiled still hugging Mercedes.

Stacie asked Sam to put her down and she ran to Mercedes and immediately Mercedes scooped her up.

"Mommy and Daddy says they want to meet you so they can finally put a face to the person we constantly talk about. Please Mercy; say you'll come with us!" Stacie begged.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at how adorable Stacie looked.

"Please Mercy! We promise we'll be good and we wouldn't leave your side." Stevie joined in begging.

Sam stood amused as his siblings put all their tricks on Mercedes which seems to be working as he notice Mercedes' demeanour softening.

"Alright, alright I'll go! You kids are going to be the death of me!" Mercedes chuckled as the kids locked her in a crushing hug.

"We better go. The car is waiting." Sam smiled as he ushered them to start walking.

"I blame you Sam Evans! You are evil incarnate using your siblings like this." Mercedes teased.

"I do my best!" Sam winked.

The ride to the church went by quickly; Mercedes absent-mindedly rubbed the heart pendant of her necklace all the way. Stacie and Stevie ran out of the car as soon as the doors opened. Sam held a hand out for Mercedes as he got out but stood there empty handed.

"Are you coming or should I carry you in?" Sam teased.

"Sam! Can't you see I'm panicking here?" Mercedes snapped.

"Glad you finally admitted that." Sam chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Mercedes looked mortified.

"It is if you think about it. It's just our parents and they have been asking for you for a while now. Don't worry; this has nothing to do with us dating. This is purely a long overdue thank you for what you did for Stacie. I promise I won't bring us up." Mercedes felt relieved at Sam's promise, but at the same time felt somewhat disappointed. Mercedes shook the feelings away and grabbed Sam's hand to get out of the car. She noticed that Sam never let go of her hand as they walked towards the church's entrance holding hands.

"I think you should let go now." Mercedes stopped a few feet away from the door which halted Sam as well.

"What?" Sam acted confused as Mercedes tried to loosen his grip on her hand.

"Sam! Come on, you promised." Mercedes pouted which earned her a peck on the lips before Sam let go of her hand.

"Happy now?" Sam mocked pouting but couldn't help but smile as he opened the door for Mercedes.

Sam walked up to the front of the church where his family normally takes space while Mercedes followed closely behind him. Mercedes noticed Stacie and Stevie waving at them with wide smiles across their faces.

"Mom, Dad; this is the infamous Mercedes Jones, a.k.a. Mercy!" Sam introduced Mercedes as she stood next to him.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Mercedes greeted them warmly as she reached out to shake their hands.

"We are huggers, nice to meet you Mercy!" Mrs. Evans waved Mercedes' hand away and brought her in for a hug. Mrs. Evans; liked the first time Mercedes saw her had an air of regal eloquence about her. Finally seeing her up close, she could tell that she is indeed a loving and caring mother and that she is also approachable despite Mercedes' initial impression.

"We're so happy to finally meet you. The kids here just couldn't stop talking about Mercy did this and Mercy said that; I'm starting to think you're their imaginary friend." Mr. Evans chuckled as he pulled Mercedes in a hug. Mercedes smiled at the warm welcome the Evans gave her. She's been without parents for a very long time and she missed the hugs only parents could give.

Mr. Evans held similar features to Sam; the same dark blonde hair and green eyes. While the kids share their mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. Sam however got his pouty lips from his mother, but his lopsided grin was definitely their father's. The Evans made room for Mercedes to sit in their pew. She sat in between Stevie and Stacie as Sam sat at the end next to Stacie. The service was beautiful despite the lack of energy Mercedes is accustomed to from her church. The priests' sermon was thoughtful and solemn. Sam intently watched Mercedes as she concentrated on the priests' preaching. Stacie looked up to see what her big brother was looking at and smiled as she saw his gaze stuck on Mercedes. Mercedes was lost in thought as she pondered on the priest's last words and was surprised to see a grinning Sam when she turned her head his way.

"What?" Mercedes whispered as a smile tugged on her lips.

"Nothing." Sam mouthed with a smile on his face.

The Evans walked out the church and stopped to make small talk with their pastor.

"I just can't thank your family enough for the generous contribution last week. Our community reach out was a success and the smiles on the families that we helped out definitely made it worthwhile. I really wished your family could have been there." Father Bob excitedly thanked the Evans family.

"We are really sorry we couldn't be there father. Our schedules were really full, but hopefully next time we'll all be there." Mr. Evans apologized to Father Bob.

"Yes father, we promise to be in the next community reach out. Oh by the way father, this is Ms. Mercedes Jones." Mrs. Evans introduced Mercedes.

"I see Samuel has found a friend!" Father Bob joked as he took Mercedes' hand in both his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mercedes, I hope to be seeing you more in church." Sam smirked.

"Oh, no father it's not like that!" Mercedes blushed at Father Bob's assumption.

"I'm only teasing my child, but Samuel is a fine young man; you could do a lot worse." Father Bob winked at Mercedes and turned his attention to Sam.

"Samuel, it's good to see you again!" Father Bob shook Sam's hand.

"Work has been hectic father, but I've missed your sermons." Sam beamed.

"Well next time don't be gone for too long." Father Bob smiled and bid farewell to the Evans family and Mercedes.

They walked to their waiting cars. Mr. and Mrs. Evans went to their car and their children with Mercedes went to theirs. The drive to the Evans' estate went by quickly as Mercedes took in the scenery along the way. The car drove up a long curvy driveway towards the main house. The driveway was lined with plush greenery hiding the elegant mansion out of public view. Mercedes eyed the Evans' home in awe at the luxury she has never witnessed in her life. Her reverie was broken by two children rushing to get out of the car. Mercedes soon followed out still in a dream state as she drank in her surroundings. Sam walked slowly beside Mercedes and smiled at how adorable she looked. Sam chuckled as he heard Mercedes gasp when they entered the foyer.

"Seriously?" Mercedes sarcastically said.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he eyed her curiously.

"I just think it's a cliché that rich people would want a staircase at either side. It's not like it's going to a different place, you go down to the same spot." Mercedes looked at Sam as if waiting for him to explain to her why.

"In my defence, this house already had those even before I was born so I couldn't really tell you the reasoning behind it. But for a kid those stairs is a goldmine of fun." Mercedes smiled at Sam's dorkiness something she wasn't used to seeing but liked it a lot.

"I think they're waiting for us outside. Shall we?" Sam held out an arm to escort Mercedes.

"We shall." Mercedes beamed as she took Sam's arm and intertwined with hers.

They walked through the foyer and out the garden to the patio where the family was already seated waiting for Sam and Mercedes to join them. Sam held out a seat next to Stacie for Mercedes before sitting across from her. Sam's parents sat across from each other while Stevie and Stacie sat across each other. Mr. Evans said grace and soon food was being passed around the table.

"So Mercedes, how long have you been working in the restaurant?" Mrs. Evans inquired.

"Not that long, only a couple of months. My friend has been dating Blaine and when he mentioned that the restaurant needed people I immediately applied. I love working at the restaurant, everyone there is really helpful and it's just a great place to work for." Mercedes smiled.

"I'm glad you like it there. We always try to ensure that our employees are happy working for us." Mr. Evans was glad to hear that Mercedes like working at the restaurant.

"Believe me Mr. Evans I worked for a lot of establishments and yours is definitely the best. Knowing that you are actually making a conscious effort about your employee's well-being makes me more motivated to work for you." Mr. and Mrs. Evans smile grew bigger.

Lunch went incredibly well. They were all sat around the table talking when Stacie interrupted them.

"Momma? Can Mercy come up with me to my room?" Mrs. Evans turned to her daughter.  
"You have to ask her yourself sweetie. But why do you need to go to your room?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I want her to see my toys and maybe we can play for a bit. So can you go with me to my room?" Stacie now turned to Mercedes.

"If that's ok with you Mr. and Mrs. Evans I'll be happy to go with Stacie." Mercedes smiled as she waited for their reply.

"Please we wouldn't dare stand between you and a determined little girl." Mr. Evans smiled and winked at her daughter.

Mercedes and Stacie stood up and started walking back in the house.

"I need to be excused as well. I uhmm… I need to do something in my room." Stevie asked permission to leave the table.

Mr. Evans nodded and smiled as Stevie ran up to catch up with Stacie and Mercedes.

"Mom, dad." Sam called for his parents.

"You need to be excused too?" Mr. Evans smirked at his joke.

"Actually, I need to tell you guys something." Mr. Evans demeanour changed as he shifted to face his eldest son.

"Honey what is it?" Mrs. Evans looked at her son worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, it's nothing bad. Actually I just wanted to tell you both that I'm dating Mercedes." Sam beamed as he finally told his parents.

The couple looked at each other in confusion before Mrs. Evans replied.

"What about Quinn?"

"What about Quinn?" Sam returned the question to his mother.

"Honey you're engaged to her, right?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I never said I got engaged to her nor did I confirm that I am/was engaged to her." Sam replied.

"But John told us you asked for his daughter's hand in marriage." Mrs. Evans seemed quite upset with what's happening.

"That's the other thing mom. I don't know what Mr. Fabray's motive for telling you that, but I never did such a thing. I don't love Quinn; she's a friend and all but I don't think I could marry her, ever!" Sam looked at his parents contemplating on whether or not he should tell them about Quinn's threat to him.

His parents look distraught at this new information and couldn't fathom how one of their oldest friend can lie to them. Sam knew that it would be hard for his parents to take in more disappointment and decided to leave the other information out.

"Son, we support whatever you want to do, but please make sure all these is straighten out. I don't want anyone getting hurt especially that lady upstairs with your sister." Mr. Evans told his son.

"I know dad. You may not believe me when I say this, but I really do want more with Mercedes. It's scary because everything is moving so fast and I literally have to stop myself from overwhelming her. I'm scared that she won't want me when she realizes how crazy my life is." Sam took in a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

"Does Mercedes know how you feel about her?" Mrs. Evans smiled at how adorable her son looked to her right now.

"I haven't told her, I actually don't know how. We've only been on 2 dates if you include today. Don't you think that's moving too fast mom?" Sam looked at his mother pleading for an answer to his dilemma.

"Oh honey." Mrs. Evans couldn't help but chuckle as she patted her son's hand before leaning forward to take her husband's hand.

"I told your mother that I love her the moment I laid eyes on her. So anything beyond that is not moving too fast by my definition." Sam was surprised by his father's revelation even though he knew how madly in love his parents are.

"There is no right or wrong time to tell someone how you feel. You just time and hope for the best. Most of the time neither of you know how you each feel until one of you make the jump. When your father told me he loves me I thought he was plain out of his mind. I've never met him before and I knew who he was. How could I not know him when your grandfather wouldn't stop talking about the young, genius of a son of the company's president?" Mr. Evans squeezed his wife's hand and gave her a knowing look.

"Well I didn't know at that time that I was already in love with him, not until I couldn't imagine life without your father. By then my thoughts kept going back to the first time he told me he loved me and that's when I knew I was already in love with your father even before I could admit it to myself. So you see, you just need to put the thought out there and you never know she just might be as in love with you as I was with your father." Mr. Evans held his wife's hand and smiled at her lovingly as if years haven't passed since that day he found her.

**Chapter 33:**

"I don't care how you do it, just make it happen and make it happen fast!" Quinn slammed the phone down as Artie entered her office.

"Ouch! That person on the line must be deaf by now." Artie cringed holding on his ear.

"Artie!" Quinn smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Well I'm glad you still remember me. What's up Q?" Quinn's expression suddenly fell at Artie's question.

"Nothing… just work." Quinn lied not looking into Artie's eyes afraid he'd realize her lie and probe at her.

"Ok, then if it's just work then you can have lunch with me then, right?" Artie looked at Quinn with puppy dog eyes mock pleading for her to say yes.

"I don't know I still have a lot of stuff to finish." Quinn reasoned.

"You have to eat some time, so until you do I'll wait here in your office." Artie leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and put his feet up on Quinn's desk.

"Fine! Give me a second." Quinn stood up and walked out of her office with a smile on her face only Artie could put there.

Artie waited for Quinn as he looked around her office. He flipped through magazines, paced in the office, finally settling down spinning around in Quinn's chair. As Artie spun around a document caught his eye on Quinn's desk. Usually he never paid any attention to Quinn's work, but seeing Mercedes name on the document made him curious. Just as he was about to lean closer Quinn entered her office.

"I'm ready lets go!" Artie looked at Quinn and stood up.

"To Lunch!" Artie held out his arm out for Quinn which she gladly took.

As they made their way out Artie couldn't shake his curiosity. Why does Quinn have a document with Mercedes' name on it?

Kurt heard someone buzzed.

"Yes?" Kurt answered the intercom.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes speaking."

"I have a delivery." The man said and Kurt quickly buzzed him in.

Kurt waited at the door for the man.

"Kurt Hummel?" The man confirmed as Kurt nodded in reply.

The man handed Kurt an envelope and left as soon as he arrived. Kurt opened the envelope and gasp as he read through the document. Kurt quickly closed the door and took out his phone to call Mercedes.

Mercedes sat on the floor in Stacie's room with Stacie on her right and Stevie on her left. They were playing tea party with several of Stacie's dolls sitting around the small table with them.

"More tea Miss Mercy?" Stacie asked as she lifted the tea pot.

"No thank you Miss Stacie, 5 cups is my limit." Mercedes smiled at the little girl.

"How about you Mister Stevie, more tea?" Stacie looked at her brother.

"No thanks!" Stevie shook his head.

"How about biscuits?" Stacie offered when Mercedes' phone rang.

"Hang on, I'll just see who's calling." Mercedes excused herself and walked out of Stacie's room to answer the call.

"Cedes!" Kurt sobbed on the other line.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Mercedes feared the worst as she waited for Kurt's response.

"Mercy the magazine's suing me. They've frozen all my assets until the investigation is over. They're saying my confidential agreement breach caused the magazine millions of dollars financial loss and accusing me of selling information to their competitors. I don't know what to do Cedes." Kurt broke down and cried uncontrollably.

"I'm coming home! We'll figure something out Kurt, just hang in there." Mercedes ended the call and walked back in Stacie's room.

The kids immediately noticed a change in Mercedes and both ran up to hug her.

"Mercy what's wrong?" Stevie asked as Stacie started sniffing.

"Oh Stacie please don't cry. I'm ok, it's just my friend is in trouble and I need to go home. I promise we'll do this again soon, but for now I need to go." Mercedes rubbed Stacie's back.

Stacie wiped her tears away and smiled at Mercedes.

"I'm not a cry baby, I just don't want you to go, but if your friend needs you then you have to be there for your friend." Stacie replied.

"You're not a cry baby Stacie. You just care too much for people; don't ever change that and thank you for understanding." Mercedes smiled at Stacie.

"Do you want me to get Sam?" Stevie asked.

"No that's ok, I'll do it myself. I need to thank your parents for having me over and say goodbye. I expect to see you both next week, so ask your parents to bring you over to the restaurant and I'll give you free ice cream." Mercedes hugged both kids as she kissed the top of their heads before making her way out the patio.

"Mercedes! Already tired of the chipmunks?" Mr. Evans teased.

"Not at all, but unfortunately something came up and I need to rush home." Mercedes shyly smiled.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Mrs. Evans asked.

"I honestly don't know yet. I just wanted to say thank you for having me over. Your family is really wonderful; hopefully I can return the hospitality. Thank you again and please don't hesitate to ask for me at the restaurant when you come by." Sam quickly stood next to Mercedes and squeezed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes looked up to Sam and smiled not wanting him to worry.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Could you ask someone to drop me off the nearest station? I don't want to ruin your family day." Mercedes asked.

"No, I'm bringing you home. Mom, dad I need to bring Mercy home. I'll see you both next week." Sam kissed his mom and hugged his dad before making his way out with Mercedes in tow.

Mercedes silently sat in the car anxiously rubbing her pendant as she waited for them to arrive at their apartment. Sam held on her hand all the way and wondered what Mercedes was hiding from him. The car finally stopped in front of their apartment building and Mercedes quickly opened the door and jumped out the car. Sam followed behind not wanting her to leave his side. They bounced up the flights of stairs and barged in her apartment.

"Thanks for lunch Artie. I always have fun with you." Quinn smiled at Artie.

"Well if you had fun now, wait 'til dinner!" Artie wiggled his eyebrows at Quinn.

"Artie I can't, I told you I have a lot of work to finish." Quinn complained.

"I won't accept no for an answer Q. Come on, you've been avoiding me for a while now and I miss you." Quinn's heart melted at Artie's confession but she knew she needed to stay focus otherwise all her hard work would go down the drain.

"I miss you too Artie, but I really do have to finish my work. I promise to make time for you next weekend." Artie pouted but accepted her promise.

"I can't believe you would be working on a weekend, but I know you and if it's important you wouldn't be working this hard. I just hope whatever it is you're doing is worth it." Quinn felt her gut knotted as she thought about what she was doing.

Artie said his farewell to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek as he made his way out her office.

"Artie!" Quinn called out and Artie turned around.

"Thanks for being my friend. You know I love you right?"

"And I love you too Q! Just know I'm always here when you need me, you don't always have to be strong one." Artie went over to Quinn and hugged her before leaving.

Quinn sat in her chair and picked up the document on her desk. Tears ran down her face as she thought of what she would be giving up if she went ahead with her plans.

"I have to do it. I am not a failure!" Quinn wiped the tears from her face and dialed a number.

Mercedes held Kurt as her cried himself to sleep. Sam sat across from them and watched in confusion at what could possibly upset Kurt this much.

"Did Kurt and Blaine break up?" Sam asked softly not wanting to wake Kurt up.

Mercedes snapped her head towards Sam and glared at him like he has grown a second head.

"Well… he's really upset and Blaine's not here so what do you expect me to conclude." Sam shrugged.

"No they didn't break up! Come to think of it I don't think Blaine knows anything so don't you dare tell him about today."  
"Tell him what? I'm still not sure what's happening." Sam responded.

"Good and we'll keep it that way!" Mercedes went back to stroking Kurt's hair as he peacefully slept.

"Mercedes!" Kurt stirred as he heard Sam's voice and Mercedes shot him a glare.

"Sam, Cedes won't tell you anything unless I tell her it's ok." Kurt yawned as he sat up next to Mercedes.

"Then you tell me what's going on." Sam looked at Kurt.

"I promise I will, but not right now. So please leave Mercy alone, I'm just not ready for other people to know about my problems." Mercedes wrapped an arm around her friend and looked at Sam pleadingly to leave the questioning for now.

"When are you planning to tell Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't think I can. Like you I'm sure he'll push me in the same direction and I just want to figure things out before I make my move." Kurt answered honestly.

"We'll think of something I promise." Mercedes reassured her friend.

"Sam I think we should call it a day. Kurt and I really need to talk and I'm sure you have better things to do."  
"You're throwing me out now?" Sam smirked.

"Sam you're incorrigible!" Mercedes screamed in frustration which made Kurt laugh.

"You two are just too cute for words!" Kurt giggled as Mercedes and Sam looked at him like he lost his mind."

"So now you think we're funny?" Mercedes raised a brow at her friend.

"Yes! I'll leave you two to say your proper goodbyes. I'll be in my room when you're done Cedes." Kurt winked at his friend before going inside his room.

"The nerve of that man!" Mercedes muttered under breath as Sam stood and sat down next to her.

"I don't want the day to end, but I know you and Kurt have a lot to talk about so I'm reluctantly leaving you only if you promise to call me later!" Sam bargained.

"I promise." Mercedes lifted her head and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Oh that won't do Ms. Jones!" Sam leaned and kissed her on the lips.

"You are very bold Mr. Evans, but don't think I give in easily." Mercedes raised a brow at Sam.

"I wouldn't dare." Sam smiled as he hugged Mercedes tight before standing up to leave.

"I'll call you later. Please be safe." Mercedes walked Sam out of their apartment.

"You better! I'll rush back here if I don't hear from you later and I will break your door down if I have to!" Sam warned.

"Sam the big bad wolf, oh my!" Mercedes mocked fear.

"You should be frightened." Sam's response earned him a light slap on his arm from Mercedes.

"I never break my promise and if I do I must have a really good excuse. Goodbye Sam." Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam walk away.

"I'm not saying goodbye. I'll talk to you later Mercedes." Sam shouted as he was walking down the stairs.

Mercedes shook her head at Sam's childishness as she closed the door. She quickly made her way to Kurt's room and found him laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Mercedes sat at the foot of the bed and lied down next to Kurt looking at the ceiling.

"What now?" Mercedes asked.

"I need a lawyer. I really good one." Kurt replied.

"Ok that's a start. We'll need Rachel's contacts for that since I can't really say I know any lawyers."

"I don't have any money Cedes." Kurt said out loud.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully we can find a lawyer that's willing to do it pro bono, if not I have my savings." Mercedes found Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"I can't let you do that Cedes. You're so close; I can't let you put your dreams on hold again." Kurt sat up and looked at his friend.

"I can and I want to. Besides with all the gigs I have right now who's to say I won't get a recording contract soon." Mercedes smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Mercy! I don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt hugged her friend.

"Yeah and you'll never have to find out. I'm always here for you Kurt. We have each other's back remember?" Mercedes pulled away from their hug and looked at Kurt.

"I know honey. I'm really lucky to have you as my sister." Kurt finally smiled even when tears are streaming down his face.

**Chapter 34:**

The two continued to plan their next steps and contacted Rachel to relay the new events. Rachel wanted to rush over to their apartment but since it's late they decided to meet up tomorrow for lunch. Kurt was visibly exhausted which Mercedes took as her cue to get ready for bed herself. She kissed the top of Kurt's head as she stood up to hug her friend and make her way back to her room. Mercedes got ready for bed opting to leave her new necklace on as she reminisced today's events before calling Sam as promised.

"I'm so ready to storm back in your apartment. What took you so long?" Mercedes giggled at Sam.

"I don't think I like your tone Mr. Evans. I'll talk to you when you're in a better mood." Mercedes teased.

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" Mercedes laughed.

"Fine I won't, but don't act like a possessive boyfriend." Sam froze at the term.

"So are we?" Sam asked.

"Are we what?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Am I your boyfriend?" Mercedes realized her mistake and quickly sat up from her bed.

"Sam we've only gone out twice and we haven't actually talked about going out exclusively."

"So are you going out with anyone else? I sure wasn't since I met you."

"Not really, but it isn't that easy."

"I think it is. You're not going out with anyone else and I'm not going out with anyone else, so I think we are dating exclusively." Sam smiled as he thought about being Mercedes' boyfriend.

"Sam!" Mercedes sounding quite frustrated.

"What? I'm just saying." Sam replied.

"I… I'm not ready for a relationship. I don't know how to be in a relationship." Mercedes admitted.

"Honestly so do I, but somehow I think we can do it. We can actually make it work. Give us a chance Mercy, I promise you won't regret it." Mercedes paused and digested what Sam was trying to say to her.

"How can you be sure? You don't know me that well and I sure don't know you that well. What if it isn't enough?" Sam understood what she meant even if they haven't talked about it.

"It'll always be enough. It's more than enough because what I feel for you will never go away and that with the promise that I'll never hurt you will see us through." Mercedes felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Sam. I've been alone most of my life with friends being the only family I have. I don't know how to love and be loved other than friendship love. I rather have you as my friend than lose you forever." Mercedes was now crying as her wall was slowly crumbling.

"Cedes!" Mercedes was startled by Kurt's voice and quickly wiped the tears away as she ran out of her room to Kurt's room still with the phone in her hand.

Mercedes opened her bedroom door and walked in their living room filled with smoke. Mercedes coughed as she breathed in the smoke.

"Mercedes what's going on?" Sam shouted through the phone.

"Kurt! Kurt where are you?" Sam heard Mercedes shouting for Kurt.

"Mercy what's happening?" Sam shouted again hoping for a reply but all he could hear was somebody coughing on the other line.

Mercedes finally collided with Kurt as he rushed them to her room.

"Get some towels and wet them quickly!" Kurt ordered Mercedes.

"Damn sprinklers, I knew they were just for display. I am suing our landlord as soon as we get out of here!" Kurt shouted so that Mercedes could hear him all the way in her bathroom.

"Kurt? Mercedes! What's happening, please tell me what's going on!" Sam shouted through Mercedes phone as soon as he heard Kurt's voice.

Kurt picked up Mercedes phone and talked to Sam.

"Sam! Listen carefully. Mercedes and I are trapped in her room. There's a fire in our building and we can't go out of our apartment. We'll try and see if we can climb out of her window, I already called 911 and we are sealing Mercy's room until they get here. Please can you call Blaine and tell him what's happening? We'll call you as soon as we're safe." Kurt ended the call just as Mercedes came back with wet towels to seal the door with.

"Kurt!" Sam shouted just before he heard the line dropped.

"Damnit!" Sam cursed at his phone and dialed Blaine's number.

Kurt opened Mercedes' window and scanned for a path out of their apartment.

"Cedes we need to get all of your blankets and beddings. We need to make a rope to get out of here. I'm sure the firefighters are on their way but we need to do something." Kurt went to Mercedes' closet and started gathering all the blankets and beddings he could find.

"I'll strip my bed and start tying them together."

Mercedes started tying knots to the beddings making sure the knots are tied tightly. She tied one end to her bed's leg and tugged hard to make sure it's secure.

"Cedes, wrap it around you and climb down while I hold the other end." Kurt ordered Mercedes.

"Kurt you're lighter, I can help lower you down."

"No Cedes you go first, I'm not gonna leave you here alone." Kurt shouted.

"Kurt Patrick Hummel. You are not gonna argue with me. If there's anyone that could find a way for both of us to get out of here alive that would be you. I'll lower you down and you figure out the best way for me to get out from the ground. The smoke hasn't penetrated my door so I think I'll be safe."

Kurt hugged her friend just before he tied the makeshift rope around him. Kurt climbed out the window and Mercedes slowly let the rope slip through her hand to lower Kurt. Halfway through, Kurt could feel the knots loosening. He eyed the fire escape to his right and thought he could jump for it if he could swing himself. Kurt held on the window's edge of the apartment below them and used it as his ledge to propel himself. Kurt counted to three before pushing off and swinging to the right reaching out to grab on the railing. As soon as he touched the railing the knot gave way and Mercedes' heart dropped thinking that Kurt fell. She quickly stuck her head out of the window trying to see where Kurt landed.

"Over here Cedes! I'm ok, I'll get help as soon as I can." Mercedes felt relieved as Kurt ran down the fire escape.

Mercedes saw the smoke slowly seeping through her bedroom door and quickly grabbed her phone and entered her bathroom. She did the same thing wetting towels and sealing the door. She opened the window in her bathroom and sent a text to their friends to tell them she's in her bathroom and that Kurt's already out getting help. As soon as she sent the message out her phone started ringing.

"Mercedes are you alright?" Mercedes couldn't help but cry as soon as she heard Sam's voice.

"Mercy I'm near your building, I'll be there soon just hang on baby I'm coming don't put the phone down just talk to me." Sam could still hear Mercedes sniffing.

"Ok I won't. Kurt's looking for a way to get me out and the firefighters will be here soon." Mercedes reassured herself more than Sam.

"I called some people too, they should be there now and I'll get you out myself." Mercedes finally smiled.

"Don't go on trying to be a hero Sam. What good would you be with a broken neck?" Mercedes teased and Sam laughed.

"I'm hurt that you think I won't be able to rescue you. Let me tell you I've rescued a lot of cats off a tree." Mercedes giggled which lessened her fear.

"I'm right outside your building now." Sam looked at the building in fear as he saw the fire engulfing the top floor.

"Ok. Just don't do anything stupid!" Mercedes warned Sam.

"I'm not dropping the call; I'll talk you through my rescue plan so you can be in awe at how amazing I am." Sam joked making sure to keep Mercedes calm.

"I don't know what's worse breaking your neck or your expanding ego!" Mercedes laughed.

"You know you love it." Sam retorted.

"Uh who said anything about love?" Mercedes sassed.

"You were about to say it just before the fire thing happened." Sam confidently answered.

"I wasn't! Where did you get that idea?"

"Alright, I was about to say it before the fire thing happened." Mercedes froze not believing what she just heard.

"Mercedes, are you still there?" Sam asked waiting for Mercedes to respond.

"Mercy! Baby, answer me!" Sam was starting to panic now.

"Sam, what did you just say?" Sam let out a deep breath as soon as he heard Mercedes' voice.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam heard Mercedes gasped on the other end.

"You are crazy Sam!" Mercedes couldn't help but smile.

"Crazy about you!" Sam replied.

Mercedes saw the smoke entering the bathroom and tried her best not to panic so that Sam wouldn't be alarmed. She crouched on the floor lying flat to avoid inhaling the smoke. She rubbed the pendant she still wore and prayed that everything will be alright.

The firefighters are doing their best to put out the fire but the flames kept growing and spreading across the top floor.

"Mercy, are you still there?" Sam asked as he heard shuffling.

"I'm fine Sam. So what's the rescue plan?" Mercedes asked.

"Sam!" Mercedes heard Kurt's voice on the line.

Sam turned and ran towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Sam, the fire's in Mercy's room now. We've been trying to find a way in but there aren't any. I told her she should get out first but she insisted that I will find a way to rescue her but I failed her." Kurt broke down and Blaine held him.

Sam won't accept what Kurt just said.

"Mercy hang in there baby. I'm climbing on the truck ladder and getting you out myself." Mercedes felt sleepy as she mumbled a reply.

"Mercedes talk to me. Don't sleep baby, just hang in there. Please Mercy for me!" Sam pleaded as he fastened himself with the harness.

"Sir you can't go in there it isn't safe!" One of the firefighters tried to stop Sam.

"My girlfriend's in there, if you're not going to do anything I will." Sam waved off the firefighter and ordered the crane to be lifted.

"We understand sir, but I can't let you put yourself in danger. We are doing our best to rescue everyone in the building but we can't let you add to the casualties." Sam saw red as he interpreted what they said that they're letting Mercedes perish in the fire.

"I love you Sam. Please tell everyone I love them, I just need to sleep I'm so tired. I'll feel better once I'm rested." Sam's eyes watered as he heard Mercedes' words.

"Mercy stay awake! Please talk to me baby, I'm almost there!" Sam begged.

"Lift me up now or you're all fired!" Sam shouted at his employees.

"Sam! Wait, I have a plan! Tell Mercy to lie low on the floor and cover her head." Kurt shouted.

"Mercy! Can you hear me? Please say something if you can." Mercedes groaned in response finding it hard to do anything else.

"Ok, lie on the floor and protect your head. Do you understand?" Mercedes groaned again and mustered her last strength as she lifted her arms to over her head.

"We'll get you out soon, just stay awake baby! I love you so much!" Sam tried hard to fight the tears.

Kurt explained his plan to Sam and he quickly ordered his men to gather all the materials they need. The firefighters were on standby as they waited for Kurt's instructions.

"I'm sure Mercy's lying on the floor. We need to knock a hole on the bathroom wall and grab Mercedes as fast as we can. Firefighter Joe is the fastest in their company and is the one to grab Mercedes out. The rest of the company will be on standby with the jumping sheet. Ok lets do this, we don't have much time left." Kurt ended the huddle and everyone rushed to their designated stations.

Sam's men went up with jackhammers with Firefighter Joe and quickly made a hole on the building wall enough for people to go through. Firefighter Joe went through the wall and scanned the bathroom. When he didn't see any immediate danger he located Mercedes unconscious on the floor barely breathing. He quickly administered a gas mask to help her breath and lifted Mercedes on his shoulder. Firefighter Joe handed Mercedes' limp body to Sam's men and waved for them to lower the ladder as soon as he was out himself. Sam ran to Mercedes as soon as they carried her down. The paramedics started first aid on her and when they diagnosed that she's stable they placed her in a gurney and wheeled her to the ambulance.

"Sam, go with Mercy. We'll see you at the hospital." Sam nodded and climbed in.

Sam watched Mercedes breathing and held her hand as he willed himself not to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again I want to start off by thanking everyone for their patience with this story. Thanks also to those who read and reviewed.**

**Chapter 35:**

Mercedes stirred and was disoriented for a bit as the events slowly came to mind. She bolted up from her bed as she remembered the fire. Sam was jolted from his slumber as he felt the sudden tug at his hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam stood and hugged Mercedes.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is lying down on the bathroom floor then everything went black." Mercedes recounted trying not to cry.

"It's ok I'm here, you're safe now." Sam rubbed circles on Mercedes' back to comfort her as she broke down.

Sam held on to Mercedes until she was finally asleep in his arms. As soon as he tried to lay Mercedes back down on the bed she stirred and held on to him tighter.

"Don't leave me please." Mercedes begged with watery eyes.

"I'll never leave you. Just close your eyes and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Sam smiled at her.

"Lay down with me." Mercedes wouldn't let Sam go and pulled him to lie down next to her.

They stayed like that for hours until Kurt and Blaine burst in the room. Sam looked at Mercedes checking to see if she woke up and was relieved that she was still sleeping peacefully cuddled to his side. Sam slowly removed himself from Mercedes to go over to Kurt.

"How is she?" Kurt asked curiously.

"She's doing ok. The doctors want to keep her until all the toxins are out of her lungs just as a precaution." Sam relayed the information.

"Ok well at least she's out of the woods as they say. By the way, I called everyone to let them know what happened, so expect a few visitors to drop by." Kurt told Sam as he walked to Mercedes' bed.  
"Why don't you go home for a while, Kurt and I can look after Cedes. I'm sure you'll want to rest up a bit." Blaine suggested.

"I'm good. I already told Rachel to grab some stuff for me and bring it over here."

"But you still need to rest. I don't think sleeping on a chair can be very comfortable." Blaine insisted.

"I promised Mercedes I won't leave her." Sam explained.

"I'm sure she'll understand. We won't leave her, we promise." Kurt crossed his heart.

"I know you won't, but it's for my peace of mind. I can't leave her." Sam admitted.

"Then we won't force you." Kurt smiled at Sam and returned looking at his friend sleeping.

The three were chatting when Mercedes stirred with a smile on her face. Sam and Kurt immediately went to Mercedes' side with Kurt out manoeuvring Sam so he was the closest to Mercedes.

"How you feeling Cedes? Do you need anything?" Kurt asked.

"I'm good Kurt, feeling a bit hungry though. I just had the best sleep ever and glad we got out of the burning building. Who would have thought we would have real-life action scene in our dull lives." Mercedes tried to lighten Kurt's mood.

"Oh honey, believe me nothing about our lives is dull. I'm glad you're ok Cedes, I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." Kurt sniffed and hugged his friend.

"I told you you'd find a way. I never doubted you for a second." Mercedes held tighter to Kurt.

The two hold on to each other until they felt it was ok to let go.

"Well your knight in shinning armour helped a lot. He is definitely the hero of the hour." Kurt looked at Sam and allowed them to switch so that he can be closer to Mercedes.

"Hi!" Mercedes said as she reached for him.

"Hi baby." Sam leaned in for a hug inhaling her scent as he enveloped her.

"Thank you Sam for everything. You don't know how grateful I am that you were there for me."

"I was out of my mind when I couldn't get to you fast enough. I thought I was going crazy." Sam smiled at Mercedes as they let go of each other.

"Yeah I think you were literally crazy back there and no don't even think about using that line on me. I can see the wheels turning in your head Sam Evans, you're not that slick." Mercedes laughed.

"What line? That I'm crazy about you?" Sam smiled wide.

"I can't believe you went and said it anyway." Mercedes mirrored Sam's smile.

The two continued their banter until they heard a knock on the door. Blaine got up and checked who knocked and was pushed by Rachel to get out of her way.

"Mercy I can't believe what happened to you. I was worried sick after your message and was trying to get hold of anyone who can give me updates. I'm so happy you're alright." Rachel shoved the bag she was carrying to Sam before embracing her friend.

"I was in the fire too!" Kurt pointed out from the other side of the room.

"Of course you were and I'm happy you're safe too." Rachel released Mercedes and went over to hug Kurt.

"Uhmm… Rachel? What's this?" Sam raised and pointed at the bag she handed him.

"Your stuff! I got you some change of clothes, clean underwear and toiletries from your apartment. I assumed you're not coming to the office so I only took casual stuff and I have rescheduled all your meetings for the week. Oh hi Blaine!" Rachel flashed her signature smile.

"Hi Rachel." Blaine greeted back.

"Ewww. You touched Sam's underwear?" Kurt teased.

"That's what great assistants do. Thanks again Rachel." Sam thanked his assistant.

"I'm with Kurt, ewww!" Mercedes laughed.

"In Sam's defence his clothes are very well organized and sanitary." Rachel defended Sam.

"That's not helping at all with the picture in my head of you touching Sam's underwear." Kurt and Mercedes were now laughing hard with tears in their eyes.

"Well I'm glad that amuses you two, but grow up." Rachel retorted.

"We're sorry Rachel. I don't get why Sam can't just go home and change there then come back; you're one spoiled kid Mr. Evans." Mercedes shook her head.

"I told you she'd understand." Kurt gave Sam a knowing look.

"I think it's sweet that Sam didn't want to leave you." Blaine interjected.

"It's sweet and all but you must be itching to rest on your own bed and not in a chair or half a hospital bed I'm sure?" Mercedes looked at Sam.

"I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor as long as you're next to me." Sam moved closer to Mercedes.

The two locked eyes and were only distracted when they heard synchronized awww-ing coming from the three people in the room with them. Soon another knock was heard on the door and once again Blaine got up to check. The poor guy was once again pushed out of the way, but this time it was a stampede of people carrying flowers, balloons and fruit baskets.

"Cedes! _Gracias a Dios_, we were so worried. Good thing _el jefe grande_ was there to rescue you." Santana hugged Mercedes.

"We wanted to come sooner but didn't know if they'll allow us in, so we took our time to buy all this shit." Lauren was next to hug Mercedes.

Tina burst out crying as she went in to hug Mercedes.

"Hey T no crying. I'm fine and I'll be out of this hospital soon." Mercedes comforted her friend.

"I was just worried sick when you never replied to my messages. Mike had to literally hold me down because I was a mess." Tina sniffed.

"Tina girl, you're always a mess. You tear up about little things so this is no surprise to all of us." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Tana, leave the poor girl alone." Lauren pulled the crying Tina and patted her back to calm her down.

"I'm just glad you girls are here. I'm sorry for worrying you." Mercedes offered an apology.

"Are we in a parallel universe of something? When did it say that people should be apologizing now for living through a life altering ordeal? I don't know about you Cedes but disaster or not I will whip your butt in to shape if you apologize again." Santana reprimanded Mercedes.

The small crowd talked and laughed as if they weren't in a hospital or their friends weren't in that fire or that Mercedes could have died. Mercedes appreciated the normalcy and for a moment forgotten about the loss of her earthly possessions. Sam sat on the bed next to Mercedes holding her as if he feared of never holding her again. This did not go unnoticed to the people crowding the room but left the interrogation at a later time.

"We better go; we still have work unlike some people." Santana complained.

"Tana! Mercedes was in a burning building a couple of hours ago, I think she deserves a day off if not a paid vacation to recuperate." Tina exclaimed in disbelief.

"I wasn't pertaining to Cedes T." Santana raised a brow.

"Oh! Sorry." Tina blushed from her sudden outburst.

"I'd give you all a day off but the restaurant can't function without at least one of you three there." Blaine guiltily apologized.

"We get it boss and don't worry about it we'll keep the ship in tiptop form." Santana saluted to Blaine as she stood up.

"Hey, wait for a little while longer. Noah is on his way up here to say hi. He said they can give us a lift to the restaurant." Lauren told Santana.

"Cool!" Santana sat right back in her chair.

"Who's with Puck?" Sam asked.

"Artie, he said they're on their way to the club. When I told him where I am and what happened he wanted to check in on you Cedes." Lauren replied.

"That's so sweet. I'd love to see Artie again, the last time I saw him was at the club's opening." Mercedes said just before they heard a knock on the door.

They all shouted to come in and Puck reared his head in before letting himself in. Artie followed behind him as they made a beeline to Mercedes' bed. Sam stood to greet his friends and Mercedes thanked them for visiting. Puck made his way to Lauren as Artie stood next to Sam. Sam reintroduced everyone to Artie knowing he hasn't interacted as much with the people there. Puck was almost always with Lauren that he didn't need an introduction except from Kurt and Blaine.

"We're really glad you're safe Cedes. When Lauren told me what happened I wanted to come as soon as I heard. I asked Artie if it's ok to drop by and he wanted to see that you're ok too." Puck explained.

"Thank you again for the concern. I'm really blessed to have people caring so much about me." Mercedes smiled.

"I just wish we met up in better circumstances. I've missed you girl and I'm upset that you're hanging out with white boy over here more than me." Artie mock pouted which earned a chuckle from Mercedes.

"In case you haven't noticed you're a white boy too Artie." Rachel interjected.

"Only on the outside!" Artie waved a finger which made everyone in the room laugh out loud.

"Boy, you're all kinds of crazy. I'm not surprised that you three are friends." Mercedes giggled.

"I refuse to be included in that group." Puck protested.

"Hush Noah, you know you're just as crazy as they are." Lauren laughed.

The group went into a comfortable banter again before they had to leave. The girls said their goodbyes and promised to visit again tomorrow. Puck and Artie made Sam promise not to suffocate Mercedes with his mothering and to make sure they hang out again once she's out of the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah Sam, Blaine and I will keep an eye on Mercy while you rest up." Kurt insisted.

"I told you I'm fine. I have my change of clothes and like Rachel said all my appointments have been rescheduled." Sam went back to Mercedes' side and wrapped her up in a tight embrace.

"I just don't feel right interrupting your life like this." Mercedes sighed.

"Baby, you're not asking me for anything. I just want to stay but if you really want me to go I will." Sam held Mercedes at arms length and pouted.

"No of course not. But I'm giving you a choice, I won't be upset if you went home to eat and rest. Heck I want to go home too, but then I realized we don't have a home to go home to anymore." Sam hugged Mercedes once more to comfort her.

"About that, you and Kurt can move in with me." Blaine offered.

"Wow! Thanks Blaine but we couldn't ask you to put us up." Kurt was surprised at his boyfriend's ministration.

"I insist. You know I want you to move in with me and I don't mind having Cedes as a housemate, you know I love you both so much." Blaine took Kurt's hand to let him know he meant every word.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend lovingly and couldn't help the tears streaming down his face as Blaine confessed his love for him. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and crashed his lips with his. Blaine deepened the kiss not wanting to let go but his curiosity wanted a definite answer. Blaine broke the kiss with a huge smile on his face and asked Kurt for an answer.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! But only if Cedes says yes that is." Kurt quickly took back his answer and looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes was also smiling from the love she just witnessed. Kurt and Blaine both have pleading eyes willing her to say yes. Mercedes knew that sooner or later her friends would decide to move in together since they've been so much time in Blaine's apartment anyway and she has been preparing herself for this moment. She knew she had to say yes just to get things going for her friends, but she also plans to find a place of her own as soon as she's able to find one. Mercedes didn't want to prolong her friend's agony and nodded her approval.

"This will be so much fun. We'll have a weekly pamper day, movie marathon, girl talks…" Kurt listed all the activities they would do living together under one roof.

"Hey, in case you've forgotten; I'm entitled to some of Mercedes' time. I need to be included in some of them." Mercedes playfully slapped Sam's arm as he interrupted Kurt.

"Fine, I only require one weekend with my best friend, the rest is yours." Kurt winked.

"Kurt Patrick Hummel, I can't believe you'd sell me out like that!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Well he is your boyfriend; it's only fair he gets some time with you. I'm just returning the favour." Mercedes mouth dropped at the mention of Sam as her boyfriend.

"Don't give me that look Cedes. If you and Sam aren't officially together I guess you make the change now, 'coz seeing you two together doesn't leave anything to the imagination." Sam and Blaine snickered at Mercedes' shell-shocked look and Kurt's tact.

**Chapter 36:**

"Hey Puck. I'm going over to Quinn for lunch, I'll be back later. Just call me if you need anything." Artie told Puck.

"Ok bro, I'll probably head over to the restaurant to see Lauren. We'll meet back here at 2?" Puck asked.

"Sounds good. See yah later!" Artie fist bumped Puck before he left.

Artie stopped by a flower shop first to buy some daisies for Quinn. He loves daisies and knows that Quinn likes them as much as he does. The flowers never failed to lift Quinn out of her deepest funk and after meeting her the other day Artie knew Quinn needed a pick me up. Artie walked in Quinn's office and shushed her assistant not to alert Quinn of his presence.

"You idiots are killing me. What gave you the idea of setting fire to the building?" Quinn shouted at the guy on the other line.

"You told us to do anything to get the job done. We just wanted to scare the landlord but it wasn't our fault his building's sprinklers are faulty." The man reasoned.

"I know I said I don't care, but that's the stupidest thing you could have done. If I wanted her dead you think I would have hired assassins and not idiots like you!" Quinn fumed at her failed plan.

"Well the guy is willing to sell his property now at the fraction of what you offered him and nobody got hurt, so I think we still got the job done." The man took pride from his work.

"You are not listening. Yes you got the job done, but I don't need the building now do I?" Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she listened to the person on the line.

"Fine! Go ahead with the deal and make sure all your tracks are cleaned. I don't want this being traced back to me or else…" Artie barged in Quinn's office.

"Or else what Quinn? Do you have anything to do with Mercedes' building being burned down?" Artie's face was going red with anger.

"I have to go; I'll call you back later." Quinn ended the call and stood up to walk towards Artie.

Quinn noticed the bouquet of daisies in Artie's hand and felt conflicted. She pulled Artie to take a seat on the couch with her.

"Quinn, please tell me you didn't try to kill Mercedes." Artie's eyes pleaded for Quinn to tell him the truth.

"I…" Quinn's throat went dry.

"How could you? You are better than this Quinn; you're turning just like your father." Artie's words hurt Quinn.

Quinn expected something like this from other people but not from Artie. She thought Artie knew her better than that and it was like a punch in the heart hearing Artie accuse her of something that was beyond her control.

"I think you should leave Artie. I might say something I know I'll regret later and I don't want to deal with you right now." Quinn tried hard to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"Quinn listen to me. Whatever it is, this, that you're going through right now, you know you can tell me. I'm sorry for judging you too quickly but please don't shut me out." Artie begged and that broke Quinn as the tears flowed uncontrollably.

"I… I can't Artie. You can't be involved with me, I'm bad news." Artie moved closer but Quinn pushed him away.

"Q just tell me, I need to know what's going on with you. I can't help but think of the worst when you're like this."

"Please Artie just go!" Quinn shouted.

"I'll go only if you tell me that you have nothing to do with what happened to Mercedes!" Artie grabbed hold of Quinn.

"I have nothing to do with the building burning down." Quinn looked in Artie's eyes telling him the truth but at the same time withholding some of the information.

Artie pulled Quinn and held her tight. Quinn melted and tears once again escaped her eyes. Artie never fails to make her feel and break through her numbness. She loved him so much but still felt unworthy of what Artie was offering. Her insecurities still played a big part in her life and despite all the therapy she's gone through she hasn't felt secure in her own skin to make decisions for herself. She actually believes she loves the angst and drama in her life. The pain in some way comforts her; reminds her of her mortality and that she does have a heart in spite of everything. Artie pulled away and dropped the flowers on the table before leaving. Quinn continued to sob in her office realizing that this might be the last time Artie would ever want to be with her once he knows the truth.

Artie left Quinn's office and wiped a stray tear that fell. He quickly went to the elevator and pulled his phone out to look for someone in his contact list. As soon as he was out the building her pressed the call button on his phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Mr. Abrams! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Artie squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jacob I need your intel and I need it fast."

"Ok but we need to meet in person you know I don't trust phones."

"I'll make a reservation and send you the address later." Artie ended the call and made his way to the hospital to talk to Sam.

Sam took the opportunity to take a shower and change in clean clothes while Mercedes napped. Kurt and Blaine left to go window shopping for furniture. The two were in total bliss with the thought of moving together. Mercedes wanted them to enjoy their free time together and not be stuck in a hospital room like her. She insisted on Sam stretching his legs too but he was as stubborn as her. Sam walked out of the bathroom and stood leaning on the door frame as he watched Mercedes sleep. His heart swelled from the sight of her and a smile curved on his lips as he thought how creepy he must look if Mercedes suddenly woke up and saw him. Sam heard his phone buzz on the side table and quickly made his way to grab it to avoid waking Mercedes. He swiped his phone's screen to see who sent the message.

_**I need to talk to you I'm on my way now. I'll be there in 10 minutes!**_

Sam looked at Artie's message curiously but sent a reply anyway.

_**Ok! Let me know when you're here I'll meet you at the café downstairs. Mercedes' sleeping I don't want to wake her.**_

Artie felt somehow relieved that Mercedes was sleeping. He sent a final message to Sam telling him ok and thought about what he was going to say to Sam. He knew that he has to tell Sam everything he knows but at the same time he was afraid of what Sam might do to Quinn. Overall Artie felt if anyone could save Quinn it would be Sam.

Artie made his way to the café and sent a message to Sam that he was already downstairs. Artie ordered tea to calm his nerves and looked for a quiet corner for them to sit.

Sam wrote a note for Mercedes in case she woke up and he wasn't back. He took a last look of Mercedes sleeping and kissed her forehead before leaving to meet Artie downstairs. He quickly scanned the café and saw his friend in the far corner of the space.

"What's up man, miss me already?" Sam joked.

"Yeah, you know." Artie smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey I know it's a bad joke but cut me some slack man." Sam jabbed his friend trying to get him out of the funk he's in.

"I think Quinn knows something about the fire!" Artie blurted out not wanting the information consume him.

"What… How do you know this?" Sam could feel the anger building inside.

"I don't exactly but I am meeting with somebody later to dig for information. I'm sorry man; I should have said something when I felt something was up with Quinn." Artie apologized.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Sam couldn't comprehend what Artie was saying right now, the anger was clouding everything in his mind right now.

Artie gone through every event that he thought strange with Quinn and told him about the file in Quinn's office as well as part of the conversation he heard in her office. Artie also relayed the conversation they had after he confronted Quinn. He did believe her when she said she had nothing to do with the fire but he also knew that she wasn't telling the entire truth.

"I don't know what triggered this in her. She was doing so well for so long and all of a sudden she's avoiding me. Sam you have to talk to her." Artie begged.

"I can't." Sam plainly said.

"What? What do you mean you can't? Or you won't?" Artie was clearly irked by Sam's reaction.

"Artie there's more to this than meets the eye. I can't talk to her right now. I'm too livid to see her to want to talk to her. I'm afraid I might do something if we're left alone with each other." Sam explained.

"Then tell me what's going on. Sam we've been friends for a long time and you know how I feel about Quinn. The least you could do is tell me what's going on if you know anything at all." Artie demanded.

Sam ran his hands over his face and sighed before launching in his story. Artie listened intently as Sam recounted the day Quinn tried to blackmail him to submission.

**Chapter 37:**

It's been a week since Kurt and Mercedes moved in with Blaine. It's been going great so far as the three seem to be in the honeymoon stage of their living arrangement. Their problems were forgotten for a while but they knew sooner or later they had to explain to Blaine why Kurt's not back at work.

"We need to tell Blaine." Mercedes said as she spooned cereals in her mouth.

"Do we have to?" Kurt pouted.

"Kurt come on, It's been a week don't you think Blaine wouldn't notice you're not leaving the apartment at all?"

"Well you're not leaving the apartment as well so what's the difference?" Kurt protested.

"One Blaine is my boss and he forced me not to come back to work yet and two that's the difference!" Mercedes sassed.

"I'll tell him, but we need to sort the lawyer first before I tell him. I don't want him to worry."

"Ok, then we need to meet with Rachel's friend. Call him and arrange for an appointment."

"Yes ma'am. I'll do it as soon as we finish breakfast." Kurt smiled and continued eating his cereals.

Kurt lucked out. Jesse St. James was available today at lunch and agreed to meet them. It was an informal meeting for now, Jesse wanted to hear Kurt's situation first before deciding if he would be able to help them out. If not he could offer some advise at least. They decided to meet in a bistro near Jesse's law firm, Kurt and Mercedes arrived early and asked for a booth for four. Rachel was meeting them there as well since the bistro wasn't far from her work.

"I'm popping out for lunch. I might take a long one so if you need anything urgent call me on my mobile." Rachel told Sam after their meeting.

"Ok, tell Mercedes I miss her and I'll pick her up for dinner at 7pm." Sam said not looking up to Rachel.

"How did you know I'm having lunch with her?" Rachel looking quite surprised as Sam waved his phone still not looking up from his work.

Rachel arrived at the bistro and saw that Jesse was already there talking to her friends. Mercedes spotted her friend as Rachel walked towards their booth. Mercedes and Kurt waved at Rachel and Jesse looked back to see his friend.

"Sorry I'm late; your boyfriend is driving me insane." Rachel stated as Jesse stood up to let Rachel slide in.

"The last time I heard it's your boss that's driving you insane!" Mercedes protested.

"Yes but he moved up the ladder and so I'm referring to him now as you boyfriend." Rachel teased.

"Rachel you look amazing as always. How you've been?" Jesse smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"I'm great and thanks for meeting us Jesse. You don't know how much we appreciate it."

"Yes thank you for meeting us so quickly." Kurt added.

"Well from what I've heard so far Kurt has a strong case to have this lawsuit dropped. Everything is circumstantial and they don't have concrete evidence that Kurt has broken the non-disclosure agreement. We can file to counter this lawsuit but I have to be honest it will take a while. What it means is that investigation will still go, so your assets will remain frozen and until the case is resolved nothing will seem different." Jesse explained.

"So what do you think is the best way to deal with this?" Mercedes asked.

"Honestly? The best way is to have a private meeting with all parties involved with lawyers present of course. I know you're against getting Mr. Evans involved but I'm afraid he needs to be there for questioning."

"Is there no other way?" Kurt pleaded.

"I'm telling you the easy way here. It's either that or the long process." Jesse laid out their options.

"I told you we need Sam. Kurt come on, you know he'll never refuse." Rachel stated.

"I'm actually embarrassed to ask him." Kurt responded.

"What are you embarrassed for, you didn't do anything wrong?" Mercedes looked at her distraught friend.

"I'm embarrassed that the only time I saw him in public and this happened."

"Hey you're talking to me; I should be the one embarrassed." Mercedes kidded.

"If it's anyone's fault it's all mine. I brought him there." Rachel added.

"Come to think of it, yeah it's your fault Rachel." Mercedes teased.

"Hey!" Rachel protested as Kurt and Mercedes laughed at their friend.

"We're only kidding Rache. You know we love you girl." Kurt wiped a tear from laughing so hard.

They had lunch and continued with their conversation where Jesse would ask a few question in between to get a better assessment of their plan. Lunch ended and they all agreed for Jesse to continue with the counter-case as a back-up plan as the three try to figure out how to approach Sam. Jesse offered to pay for lunch but the three protested since he was doing the case pro bono. Rachel took the check and paid for lunch teasing Mercedes that Sam would gladly pay for it. Jesse told them to call his office tomorrow to arrange a formal meeting next week. He left ahead of the three seeing as he has a meeting with a client after lunch and needed some last minute preparation to do before then.

"Oh yeah. Your boyfriend told me to tell you that he misses you and that he'll pick you up at 7pm." Rachel teased.

"He's such a dork. He already texted me that." Mercedes felt her cheeks heating up.

"Well it just shows he's not afraid to let people know how much he loves you." Kurt fangirled.

"Oh he's definitely not afraid, but he knows if he hurts you I'm gonna cut his balls and feed it to him." Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Girl please don't, do that in public. The craze look you had a minute ago is disturbing." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah girl, as much as I approve of the aggression, I don't think you'd want people thinking you've gone mental or have rabies." Mercedes chuckled.

"What is it, gang on Rachel day? You two are mean." Rachel mocked pouted.

They finally agreed that Kurt would talk to Sam himself, but not before coming clean with Blaine. Rachel soon needed to get back to the office after receiving a text from Sam about a document and so the three finally said their goodbyes. Kurt told Mercedes he might as well go see Blaine now instead of delaying the inevitable. Mercedes wished Kurt good luck and watched as he walked away from her.

Mercedes hasn't been out much by herself since the fire and took this as an opportunity to look for her own place. As much as she loved living with Kurt and Blaine, she this was only a temporary setup. They never made her feel left out but she knew that she's being a third wheel in their blossoming relationship. Mercedes grabbed some newspapers from a newsstand and scanned for apartments for rent.

Rachel literally ran to her desk as soon as she got out of the elevator and looked for the document Sam was referring to. She proofread the file and once she was satisfied printed the material. She placed the document in a clear folder and made her way to Sam's office. Rachel was stunned when she tried to open the door and found that it was locked.

"Sam? Are you in there?" Rachel knocked.

Rachel heard feet shuffling on the other side of the door and saw the door crack open.

"Rachel, come back later. I'll call for you when I need you." Sam whispered to Rachel.

"I have the document you're looking for." Rachel showed the folder while trying to look in Sam's office.

"I'll take that, thank you, now go!" Sam gestured for her to leave.

Sam turned around and Rachel saw a glimpse of a blonde woman seating on Sam's couch. The wheels started turning in Rachel's head and decided to wait after she's 100% sure of what she saw. Sam might be eating balls sooner than she thought as she shook her head walking back to her desk.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. Where were we?" Sam asked.

"As I was explaining, my name is Holly Holliday and I have some information that might be of some interest to you." The blonde woman explained.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I promise the wait for the next update won't be as long. Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. I also want to give a shout out to abbiecarr for checking up with me. Thanks everyone for the patience.**

**Chapter 38:**

Sam stared at the woman in front of him contemplating if he was willing to get sucked in to this side of the business world. The side where everyone tries to get a one up on the other by all means possible.

"Mr. Evans! Do we have a deal? If you do not agree with my terms then i don't see the point of being here. But I must tell you, the information I have can be the deciding factor for your happiness or your downfall." Ms. Holliday casually leaned back in her chair as she waited for Sam's response.

"$200,000 is too much for information I'm not even sure I need at this point. How can I be reassured that it's worth that much?" Sam retorted.

"Does the name John Fabray hold any value to you?" Ms. Holliday cocked her head to the right and smirked at Sam.

Sam's curiosity was instantly ignited and felt foolish that he wasn't better at hiding his emotions. It didn't go unnoticed to Ms. Holliday how it peaked Sam's attention so she decided to throw in another name just for insurance.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Mercedes Jones?" Ms. Holliday nonchalantly asked.

"What about her?" Sam asked defensively.

"Oh nothing, I was hoping you could point me to her direction. I need to warn the girl she's in danger. I don't know about you Mr. Evans but I don't like innocent people being dragged in to the dirty dealings of Mr. Fabray." Sam's anger was clearly visible on his face and Ms. Holliday was internally gloating knowing Sam would now be willing to pay her more than what she asked initially.

"I'll have the money wired as soon as you tell me everything!" Sam told Ms. Holliday.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans but the price has now changed. You will wire the $200,000 now and as soon as I tell you everything you will wire an additional $300,000 to me, otherwise I walk out of your office now." Ms. Holliday leaned forward and placed her chin on her palm as she smiled at Sam.

Sam knew he could easily afford the half a million amount Ms. Holliday was asking, It was extortion but he could never put a price on Mercedes' safety. If she can ensure Mercedes' safety forever he was willing to give all his money, even sell his soul if necessary. Sam nodded and went to his laptop to make the necessary transaction.

"The money's in your account. I'll give you a minute to check before you start telling me all you know!" Sam glared at Ms. Holliday.

"That won't be necessary; I've done my research Mr. Evans. I know the people I deal with and you are a man of your word so I will start by giving you this." Ms. Holliday reached in to her bag and pulled out a small white envelope.

"What's this?" Sam asked as he held the envelope.

"That has all the supporting documents to my claims as well as other evidence that can be traced back to Mr. Fabray." Ms. Holliday smiled.

Sam opened the envelope and took out the memory card inside. He contemplated on whether or not to look through the storage device now or later.

"Please take a look. I want you to see it for yourself as I tell you everything I know." Ms. Holliday gestured for Sam to plug the memory card in his laptop's memory card reader.

Holly Holliday told Sam to open the first file and then she started her story.

Kurt stood outside the restaurant contemplating on whether to barge in Blaine's office or wait for him at home. His fear of Blaine's anger prohibits him from crossing the threshold but his fear of Mercedes and Rachel's wrath combined is greater, so he took a deep long breath before swinging the door open and marching to the back where Blaine's office was. Kurt saw Cathy and smiled as she held a finger up to him signaling to hold on while she finishes her call.

"Hey Kurt!" Cathy smiled as she greeted Kurt.

"Hi Cathy, is Blaine available?" Kurt asked.

"Yes he is, but he's actually not in his office right now. He stepped out a while ago but if you want you can wait for him in his office." Cathy replied.

"Oh no I rather wait for him out here, besides I want to catch up with you." Kurt smiled not wanting his nerves to show.

Mercedes was all the way back in Brooklyn looking for apartments. She narrowed her search to three small apartments within her budget and was now checking the places out. The first apartment she went to was located in Brownsville, the apartment had ample space for one person but it felt slightly claustrophobic probably because of the lack of windows she's used to. The second apartment was in Bushwick, it was a studio apartment suitable for a bachelor and was located in a quaint community Mercedes could picture herself in. As much as she loves the place she couldn't fathom how to decorate the place with nothing more than a bed and couch. So now Mercedes is stood in the middle of a one bedroom apartment with plenty of light and just the right amount of space in the East New York area. She instantly fell in love with the place as soon as she walked in and could see herself making a home there.

"I'll take it!" Mercedes eagerly told the landlord.

"Very well Ms. Jones, I just need you to sign a lease and as soon as you can give me the 1 month's deposit and 2 months' rent in advance you can move in." A graying man in his 60s smiled at Mercedes.

"I'll be back by the end of the week with the money, and then I would probably move in a week after if that's alright." Mercedes asked.

"That would be fantastic; I'll have all the papers ready by then. I'm looking forward to seeing you by the end of this week." The landlord took down Mercedes details and shook her hand before showing her out of the apartment.

Blaine walked back to his office and was pleasantly surprised to see his boyfriend happily chatting away with his assistant.

"Kurt! What a surprise; off early from work?" Blaine smiled as he embraced Kurt.

"Actually that's what I need to talk to you about. Shall we talk in your office?" Kurt nervously asked.

Blaine felt something was wrong so he nodded and gestured for Kurt to enter his office. Blaine soon followed Kurt not before telling his assistant to not disturb them. Blaine locked the door behind him and sat across from Kurt.

"I don't know where to start, but I guess I need to tell you that I've been let go by the magazine." Kurt finally confessed.

"What? How? Don't they know how valuable you are to them?" Blaine stood up and moved closer to Kurt.

"Just over a week." Kurt admitted.

"What? And you never thought of telling me about it?" Blaine was surprised but the hurt overtook.

"I'm sorry Blaine. There's just too much complication and I didn't want to tell you until I was sure I am able to sort things out myself. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Kurt hung his head low and felt the tears spilling.

Blaine was still upset but seeing Kurt crying broke his heart. Her moved closer to hug Kurt and rubbed circles on his back to calm him down.

"I'm upset that you didn't trust me to want to share your burdens, but I understand. I just wish that I could have been there for you." Blaine felt the tears threatening to fall.

"It's not like I didn't trust you, it's more that I felt unsure of myself and I didn't want you to see me like that. I felt my world crashing and I didn't want to drag you down with me. Believe me Cedes and Rachel has been at me to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to utter those words. My mind was telling me this is just a dream and telling you would make it anything but…"

"I rather have the bad become a reality than live in bliss on lies. Kurt you are it for me, I love you faults and all so please don't push me away." Blaine interrupted Kurt.

Kurt sat there frozen trying to comprehend what was said. Blaine waited for Kurt to come out of his trance smiling. Kurt blinked once, then twice and then a smile crept on his face as he realized what Blaine confessed.

"I was hoping I could do this under better circumstances or even better atmosphere, but since I'm already down on my knees…" Blaine paused and pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket's inner pocket.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine nervously opened the box. Kurt zoned in on the platinum ring placed in front of him and immediately he felt his face getting wetter. The ring was a simple platinum band adorned with a few diamonds with one being larger than the rest. Kurt looked up to his boyfriend as Blaine took out the ring from the box and took hold of Kurt's right hand. Blaine smiled to himself as he looked at the ring before speaking.

"The big diamond represents you, my love, my heart, my home. You are the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep. You are my dream, the one I strive and look up to. The small diamonds represents me. They form the big dipper also known as the catcher. I promise to always be there to catch you. Kurt Hummel, I know I'm not the sanest person in the world nor am I the most practical, but I promise to be your rock in your times of despair, your cheerer when you need encouragement and your jester in your happiness. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine life without you, so please make me the happiest man alive and say yes. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine had the biggest smile on his face as he waited for Kurt's answer.

Kurt was crying so much at this point that as much as he'd want to say yes his voice wouldn't let him. He nodded fervently and attacked Blaine with kisses. When they broke from their kiss Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly thinking to himself how lucky he was.

"Yes! A million times yes Blaine I will marry you. I love you so much." Kurt kissed Blaine once more and soon the pair was removing each other's clothes.

**Chapter 39:**

Sam sat quietly trying to digest all the information Holly Holliday was telling him. His blood was boiling at this point. How can someone they consider a close friend be this sinister. They treated the Fabrays like family and this is how they were being repaid. Sam found that John Fabray had unscrupulous dealings and eyes to bring down the Evans Empire. John Fabray is consumed by the green-eyed monster and doesn't care by how or what means he needs to have the mighty Evans Empire crumble to the ground. His daughter is a pawn in his plans and getting Quinn inside the Evans business would give him the insight to the Empire's dealings and from there ruin them from the inside out. John Fabray knows how broken and dysfunctional his daughter is and that she would do anything he asks of her in exchange for his affection.

"Are you 100% positive that nothing will link Quinn with her father's dealings?" Sam asked Ms. Holliday.

"Yes. She is merely a casualty of Mr. Fabray's greed. I'm sure once she has succeeded in what he has ordered her to do she would be cast away along with all the worthless remnants in his eyes. Believe me Mr. Evans, I've seen Mr. Fabray in his element and he nothing more than the devil itself. He eats the weak and spits out their bones for breakfast." Ms. Holliday shivered as she remembered a memory.

"I don't want to pry, but I have to know; why are you doing this and why are you involved with Mr. Fabray?" Sam leaned forward eyeing Ms. Holliday's reaction.

"There are many secrets not ready to be revealed yet. I'm afraid I cannot entertain such question but know that agreement will be of beneficial to its recipient." Sam was taken aback from Ms. Holliday's statement.

"You're not the money's recipient?" Ms. Holliday smiled as she started putting her stuff away.

"I am not. Someone is of greater need for the money soon and with your generosity they will surely live the lives they were meant to have. I guess that's all from me." Ms. Holliday stood up and held a hand out to Sam.

Sam stood up and gripped Ms. Holliday's hand.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Evans. If there's anything that I could do for you please don't hesitate to give me a call. I left my contact details in the envelope I gave you. Hopefully the next meeting would be under better circumstances."

"I do hope so as well and thank you." Sam let go of Ms. Holliday's hand and walked her out of his office.

Rachel was in one of her moods every since she tried to call Mercedes and failed to get hold of her friend. She glared at Sam as the blonde woman made her way to the elevator and quickly rushed to Sam's side ready to give him a tongue lashing.

"Take care of Ms. Jones Mr. Evans. She is a lovely woman and you're lucky to have found a true gem." Ms. Holliday shouted as the elevator doors were closing.

Rachel was confused and turned back to Sam. She pushed him inside his office sitting him down on the couch and then setting herself across from him.

"Who was that and what were the two of you doing in here? Answer carefully Sam, boss or no boss I will hand you your balls!" Rachel leaned closer and glared at Sam as she waited for his reply.

"What do you mean by that? Don't go jumping into conclusions Rachel, it was business and all we did was talk." Sam replied slightly annoyed by Rachel's tone.

Rachel eyed Sam trying to gauge if he was indeed telling the truth. Sam noticed that Rachel seemed unconvinced.

"I will tell you all about it but I need to get more information first. So please just trust me on this." Sam looked at his watch and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rachel demanded.

"Out! I told you I need more information and I'm picking up Mercedes at 7pm. Take the rest of the afternoon off if you want, I'll call you if I need anything." Sam quickly left his office leaving a dumbfounded Rachel.

The wheels were clearly spinning inside Rachel's head but opted not to act on it for now. She got out of Sam's office and went back to her desk to see if she can afford to take the afternoon off. Seeing that she only has a few things to do today she gathered her stuff and turned off her computer before leaving the office. Rachel stood outside their office building trying to figure out where to go. She pulled out her mobile and tried to call Mercedes one last time. The phone rang a few times and finally Mercedes picked up.

"Hey Rache, what's up?" Mercedes answered.

"Where are you? I got the afternoon off and I thought I should hang out with you." Rachel replied.

"I'm on my way to Blaine's apartment. If you want we can have coffee at this café on the corner of Blaine's street. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Mercedes suggested.

"That sounds great. I'm on my way." Rachel ended the call and hailed a cab to bring her to their meeting place.

Blaine and Kurt finally got out of Blaine's office to see a smirking Cathy. Kurt went all beet red realizing what Cathy could be thinking right now. He has never been this reckless with anyone even with Blaine's crazy ideas he has always been the sensible one.

"I'm glad to see that you two are still alive. From the sound of things I was afraid wild cats were attacking you." Cathy giggled.

"Har har very funny Cathy. If you must know I just proposed to Kurt and he said yes!" Blaine excitedly told his assistant.

"Thank God! You know how long he's been holding on to that ring? Let me see!" Cathy squealed.

"What? You've had this ring for how long?" Kurt looked at Blaine while he held out his hand for Cathy to see the ring.

"Uhmm… for about 6 months. I wanted to find the perfect time to pop the question. You've been reluctant to move in with me before so I thought marriage would be out of the question for now. But when you finally moved in it was the happiest we've been and I don't want it to go away so I actually planned a romantic dinner for tonight where I would finally ask you to marry me. Then all this happened and I couldn't wait any longer." Blaine rubbed his neck as he explained to Kurt.

Kurt was in cloud nine once more and pulled his now fiancé for a passionate kiss. Things just seem to be getting better and better for him, he can't believe how lucky he is to have found a good man and that he loves him just as much. His problems now feel insignificant and he couldn't be happier if he even tried.

Rachel arrived at the café and saw Mercedes sitting outside with coffee and a muffin. Mercedes saw her friend approaching as she looked up to scan again for Rachel. Rachel waved and set herself down on the empty chair next to Mercedes.

"Sam must be in a good mood to let you off work early." Mercedes teased.

"Sam needed to do some things and so he gave me the option to stay or leave early. Obviously I left work early. Where were you? I was trying to call like a million times but all I got was your voicemail." Rachel changed subject.

"Did you leave any messages?" Mercedes asked as she pulled out her phone to check.

"No, I wanted to speak to you in person." Rachel explained.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Mercedes eyed her friend curiously.

"I better get a drink first; this might go on for some time. I'll be right back." Rachel stood and walked in the café to place her order.

Once Rachel was settled back in her seat with her iced caramel macchiato and oatmeal cookie, she looked up to a waiting Mercedes who has been watching her fix her order on their table.

"Rachel spit it out, I ain't getting younger." Mercedes said as Rachel stared back.

"Well… I promised Sam I won't say anything, but you're my girl and you always come first before my boss." Mercedes' attention was full on for whatever Rachel was going to tell her.

"Alright, well whatever it is I knew things were too good to be true anyway so I'm ready." Rachel felt guilty for possibly adding more reason for her friend to have insecurities but she just have to tell her.

"Ok before you go on doubting whatever it is that's between you and Sam, don't. Just stop with all this negativity. I've never seen Sam like this for anyone and that man is whipped even though he ain't getting any. He's been different and happier ever since he met you, so please keep an open mind about what I am about to say." Rachel paused, waiting for a reaction from Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded and patiently waited for Rachel to continue. Rachel gave a detailed description of what happened as soon as she got back from their extended lunch. She added a few comments here and there but not really adding anything out of her observation. Rachel also told Mercedes how Sam was acting weird after the meeting but promised her that he would tell her everything once he has all the facts he needed. Mercedes sat quietly digesting the information Rachel gave her. She has never been that person who jumps into conclusions without concrete evidence and from what she is hearing this was just a business meeting like what Sam told Rachel, but now she is curious about what made Sam act weird for Rachel to have her suspicions.

"Ever heard of the term curiosity killed the cat?" Mercedes teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny Cedes. I was just afraid that his playboy days has gotten somebody in trouble and now wanting him to support them or worse marry them." Rachel shivered from the thought and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"You and your active imagination!" Mercedes laughed some more.

"Since you're here with me, I might as well tell you my good news. I have found an apartment!" Mercedes excitedly added.

"Really! That's exciting, where are you moving?" Rachel asked.

"It's in Brooklyn over East New York. The apartment is just the right size for me and there's a rooftop in our apartment building for hanging out and a playground downstairs. There are shops just across and I can't believe I'm going to do this on my own." Panic has suddenly set in Mercedes as she realized this will be her first time living on her own.

"Honey, don't sweat it, I'm sure you'll be fine and we're always going to hang out so you won't have time to be alone by yourself." Rachel squeezed Mercedes' hand for reassurance.

"Yeah you're right. I guess it just dawned on me, but I'm really excited." Mercedes finally got her smile back.

"So does Kurt know of your plans to move out?" Rachel curiously asked.

"Nope! I'm telling Kurt and Blaine tonight since I told the landlord I'm moving in next week."

**Chapter 40:**

Mercedes was busy computing her finances on the kitchen table knowing the fire will set her back in her plans. She was relieved that Kurt didn't need her help financially but putting a deposit and advance rent as well as new furniture and clothes will need a big chunk of change. These things seem to happen often when she's just about to reach the amount she needs to start her demo. Sometimes she thinks it's the universe telling her to stop the dream but she rather not dwell on the negative and move on regardless of the setbacks that comes her way. Mercedes was so engrossed in her thoughts when Blaine and Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mercy. What you doing?" Kurt sing-songed.

Mercedes looked up to her friend and saw the magnificent smile on her friend's face across from her as he rested his chin on his left hand.

"Nothing. Oh my God! Is that… is that an engagement ring?" Mercedes gasped as she saw the beautiful ring on Kurt's ring finger.

Kurt nodded trying to contain his excitement. Blaine made his way behind Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders with the same wide smile.

"Oh my God, congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for the both of you." Mercedes stood up and went over to the other side of the table to hug her friends.

"Thanks Cedes. I'm so happy he said yes." Blaine let go from Mercedes' hug and Kurt playfully slapped him.

"Hey, I never gave you any reason that I wouldn't say yes." Kurt smiled as he leaned in to hug his best friend.

"I can't believe you guys are engaged. Wow this is so exciting. So when's the happy day?" Mercedes asked.

"Not for a while. I told Blaine what's happening and I don't want to start planning until the case has been resolved." Kurt explained.

"And I don't want the planning adding to Kurt's stress so I'm willing to wait until then." Blaine looked at his fiancé and Kurt returned the loving gaze.

"I'm glad Kurt finally told you. I'm sure all of this will be resolved and soon you guys will be celebrating." Mercedes beamed.

"Well now I just need to talk to Sam and hopefully all this will be settled and put behind us all." Kurt hoped.

"He's picking me up at 7pm but I could tell him to cancel his reservation and make dinner for the four of us here. So we can celebrate your engagement and get a chance to talk to him." Mercedes suggested.

Kurt liked the idea but knew Blaine has plans for them as well, so Kurt looked at Blaine and waited for him to respond. Blaine knew that this is important to Kurt and so anything that would expedite things with Kurt's case he is willing to do make sacrifices.

"I actually have reservations too but it can easily be schedule some other time. This is more important." Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Awww, I don't want to ruin your plans Blaine. I tell you what, why don't the four of us meet for a night cap? I'll ask Rachel if I can sleep over so you two can have the apartment to yourselves." Mercedes winked at her friends.

Kurt blushed at Mercedes' insinuation and Blaine merely smirked at the thought. They all agreed to meet after their dinner and soon they were all getting ready for their dates.

_**I'll be at your place in less than an hour. Wear something nice I'm taking you out on the town. ;)**_

Sam sent a message to Mercedes excited for their date despite the day he had. First the meeting with Holly Holliday and now the little information he got was frustrating him. His resources needed more time to gather all the facts he wanted and he badly needed a distraction.

_**If by nice you mean jeans and a blouse then you're in luck, otherwise you seem to have forgotten all my belongings perished in the fire a couple of weeks ago. :P**_

Mercedes quickly replied and Sam smiled as he saw what Mercedes wrote back.

_**LOL. I don't even know why I said that. You could be wearing a potato sack and I'd still think you look beautiful. Whatever you wear should be good. :)**_

Sam quickly finished dressing and headed out the door to pick up Mercedes but not before checking his phone. Sam smiled as he saw a text message from Mercedes.

_**Drive safe. I love you. :)**_

Sam typed his reply and closed the door behind him as he hit the send button.

_**I love you too. Can't wait to see you! :)**_

Mercedes' smile was from ear to ear as she read Sam message. She placed her phone on top of the dresser and finished applying her make-up. Mercedes wore her black skinny jeans and sheer gypsy tie-front blouse with a black satin cami underneath paired with red pumps. Mercedes wore her hair in lose curls which framed her face and natural make-up not wanting to overdo it.

Sam rode the elevator up to Blaine's loft apartment and found himself outside the apartment door. Sam has been in front of this door every night since Mercedes and Kurt moved in with Blaine but every time seemed like the first time as he knocked and waited for someone to open the door for him. Blaine opened the door for him and gestured for him to come in. Blaine clapped his shoulder as he motioned for him to have a seat as he let Mercedes know that he's here. He unbuttoned his jacket fully revealing the white button down inside before sitting down on the couch. He rubbed his hands on his black jeans as he patiently waited for his girlfriend. He smiled to himself thinking how nice it felt to finally call Mercedes his girlfriend. Sam was lost in thought as Kurt came out of his bedroom to join him on the couch.

"Hi Sam! How's things?" Kurt asked.

"Could be better, but I'm pretty sure it'll get better." Sam replied.

Mercedes was taking a final check on the full length mirror behind her bedroom door when she heard a knock on the door.

"Cedes honey, Sam's here." Blaine said through the door.

"I'll be out in a second. Thanks Blaine." Mercedes answered back.

Blaine went back to the living room and saw Kurt and Sam deep in conversation.

"What did I miss?" Blaine sat next to Kurt and placed an arm around his fiancé.

"Congratulations man. I'm so happy for both of you." Sam grabbed Blaine's free hand and shook it excitedly.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine beamed.

"So we're up for a night cap later?" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, I have something to ask you as well so we'll see you later." Kurt explained.

"What is it about? Can't you give me a hint?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about Sam. Just enjoy your date with Mercy and we'll see you guys later. Oh here she is." Kurt smiled as he looked over Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned around and saw Mercedes walking towards them. She was a vision and one that he would never tire of seeing. Sam stood up and closed the gap as he walked towards Mercedes. Mercedes smiled as Sam leaned closer to whisper something.

"Nga nìn lor. (You look beautiful.)" Sam whispered in her ear.

"Irayo. Nga nìn sìltsan nìhawng. (Thank you. You look good too.)" Mercedes whispered back.

Sam placed his arm around Mercedes' waist as they stood looking at Blaine and Kurt who were fangirling. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friends' antics.

"We'll see you guys later. I'm bringing my overnight bag now so I don't have to drop by later." Mercedes waved and winked at her friends as she closed the door behind her.

"What's with the overnight bag?" Sam asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"I'm sleeping over at Rachel's so the two can have the apartment to themselves. That's if Rachel replies back." Mercedes explained.

"Why not sleep over at my place?" Sam grinned.

"Sam! I told you I'm not sleeping with you. We've only been in this relationship for a couple of weeks and I'm not ready to you know… do the deed." Mercedes felt the heat rising to her face as she said those words.

"I wouldn't dream of forcing you. I'm just saying sleep over, nothing will happen I promise. If you don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed I can sleep in the guest bedroom." Sam waited as Mercedes seem to be weighing the option.

"I don't want to throw you out of your own room. I'll sleep in the spare room if I feel uncomfortable. Deal?" Mercedes held out her hand.

Sam grabbed her hand to seal the deal and quickly lifted it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Mercedes saw the glint in Sam's eyes and prayed that she did the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N: Here's the next installment. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm a fluff monster and hopefully it didn't turn sickeningly bad. Anyways thanks again for the patience.**

**Chapter 41:**

Sam smiled all the way during their ride to the restaurant. Mercedes on the other hand fidgeted soon after she sent the text to Rachel telling her she found somewhere else to sleepover. She thought of telling Rachel but didn't want her friend to jump in to conclusions like she always does. Sam kept stealing glances at her while he drove and broke her daze when he grabbed a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips without taking his eyes off the road. Sam felt Mercedes smile even without looking at her. Mercedes felt calmer after his ministration and soon they were at their destination. Sam got out of his car and handed the keys to the valet as he extended his hand out to Mercedes. Sam placed her arm under his and he escorted her in the establishment. Mercedes was in awe as she drank the restaurant's interior. It was all modern and pop art, Mercedes felt under-dressed as she saw the patrons. Sam felt Mercedes shy away as she tried to hide herself against him.

"You're more beautiful than anyone here so don't hide yourself. I couldn't be prouder of showing you off to these stuck up people." Sam leaned and kissed Mercedes' cheek.

Mercedes walked taller soon after Sam's declaration. Her smile was from ear to ear as she slid in the booth Sam reserved for them. Sam soon slid next to her and held her hand like it was his lifeline.

"Good evening Mr. Evans. My name's Sasha and I will be your server fir this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?" Mercedes smirked at Sasha's intensity as she stares down Sam and ignored her completely.

"Yes, I'd like a bottle of Champagne since my beautiful girlfriend and I are celebrating tonight." Sam turned to look at Mercedes and lifted her hand to kiss her pulse.

Mercedes looked at Sam skeptically and shook her head at his action and turned to see the girl looking at her with a foul look on her face. Mercedes quickly pulled her hand from Sam and continued browsing the menu.

"That is all, we need a few more minutes to decide on food." Sam waved Sasha away and slid closer to Mercedes.

"That was rude!" Mercedes told Sam as soon as Sasha was out of earshot.

"I know, I have the right mind to call the manager and get her sorry ass fired." Sam complained.

"No I didn't mean her, I meant you. Waving her off like she's your servant. I remember you doing the same thing the first time I met you." Mercedes playfully slapped Sam's arm as he tried to pull her in an embrace.

"What? I can't believe you would side with her instead of me. She was rude as fuck and don't think I didn't see the scowl on her face!" Sam protested.

"Well you better get used to it mister. People would be reacting to us being together similar to what she did. I thought being in the tabloid as much as you have would have made you immune." Mercedes chuckled and looked at her menu again.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Sam asked curiously.

"It don't bother me because I don't let it. I know what I am Sam and if I pretend to be someone different then it probably would bother me." Mercedes shrugged.

"I love you!" Sam smiled at how great his girlfriend is.

Mercedes leaned closer to kiss Sam on the lips and patted his hand. Sasha went back with the champagne Sam ordered in an ice bucket. She showed the bottle and popped the cork as soon as Sam approved. Sasha poured the champagne in the glass flutes and placed the bottle back in the ice bucket.

"Are we ready to order now?" Sasha asked never taking her eyes off Sam.

"Why don't you start?" Sam gestured for Mercedes to order first.

"I would like to start off with the wild mushroom soup. You want to split a salad? I want to get the Greek salad with candied walnut and grilled chicken but I'm already having the soup." Mercedes turned to Sam?

"Just get whatever you want; it doesn't matter if you don't finish it." Sam stated.

"Samuel Martin Evans, do you know how much food is wasted every day? I will not be part of that statistics; I refuse to be part of it. If you don't want to split it with me then I'm not getting it!" Mercedes pouted.

"Ok we'll split it; I wanted to try that salad too anyway." Mercedes soon lit up after hearing Sam's statement.

Sam loved making Mercedes smile. He loved how the smallest thing can make her light her up. It was one of the things he loves about her, how seeing her smile instantly makes him smile.

"I'm still not sure about my main course, what would you suggest Sasha?" Mercedes asked Sasha.

"Our house special is the lobster thermidor but for you I'd suggest to skip the meal all together." Sasha rolled her eyes as she whispered the last part.

Sam however heard every word that came out of her mouth.

"Hey, I've had enough of your rudeness. I only let your comments earlier slide because my girlfriend graciously asked me to. But that last comment is the last straw, you better apologize to my woman or I'll call the manager now and get you fired." Sam defended Mercedes.

Sasha was in shock at what she was hearing and apologized half-heartedly to Mercedes before leaving. Sam called the manager and asked for a different server, soon after; everything went smoothly and the dinner was perfect. Sam surprised Mercedes with a chocolate lava cake surrounded by strawberries and raspberries for dessert. On the plate he had _Oel ngati kameie_ (I see you) and _Nga yawne lu oer_ (I love you) written. Mercedes quickly turned to Sam and kissed him with every fiber in her body.

Dinner went perfectly in Sam's mind and the pair was now on their way to their night cap with Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes decided on coffee not wanting to add further to the buzz she currently have from the champagne. It didn't help much that Sam only had a glass since he was driving and her nature of not wanting to waste money took liberty of finishing the whole bottle. That probably explained the out of character reaction she had when she saw the dessert in front of her. Sam held the door open for Mercedes as they entered the café. Kurt and Blaine were already sat in one of the corner tables enjoying each other's company. Mercedes melted at the sight of her friends in love. Sam grab hold of her hand and led them to the couple oblivious to the people around them.

"Hey guys! Have you been waiting long?" Sam asked as Mercedes tackled her friends with a big hug.

"I love you guys. I can't believe my best friend is getting married." Mercedes sniffed fighting of the tears threatening to fall.

"We love you too Cedes!" Kurt replied and turned to look at Sam to mouth what's wrong with her.

Sam pried Mercedes away from the couple and sat her down the chair next to Kurt. Sam pulled his chair closer to Mercedes so that he can put his arm around to steady her.

"We decided to celebrate our first sleepover and… well I ordered a bottle of pink champagne for toasting. I only planned to drink 1 glass since I was driving, Mercedes also planned on drinking 1 glass herself but as soon as she saw the champagne's label she refused to throw away the rest." Sam explained.

"Hey, don't talk to them like I'm not here! I am not drunk mister, I'm just emotionally happy to see my friends getting married. They're so beautiful together don't you think so Sammy?" Mercedes looked at Sam and pinched his cheeks soon after laughing scandalously as she thought Sam looked adorable.

Kurt and Blaine tried their best to calm Mercedes and ordered the strongest coffee they could make to sober up their friend.

"Here Cedes drink up. " Kurt held the coffee cup to Mercedes.

"I'm fine Kurt I can do it myself. Sammy never treats me like a baby that's why I wurve my Sammy oh so much!" Mercedes baby talked as she raised her coffee cup as if to toast Sam.

The three must have been a sight to look at as they try to grab the cup away from Mercedes afraid that she might spill the coffee on herself. They finally managed to put down the cup and Mercedes was slowly sobering up.

"So what do you want to talk about Kurt?" Sam finally asked as Mercedes settled her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I have a big favor to ask of you. Remember the first time we met at the restaurant with Mercy and Rachel?" Kurt set the scene.

"Yes of course, what about it?" Sam replied.

"Well that was the time they were pinpointing me selling information to Evans Publishing." Kurt continued.

"What? You would never do such a thing and I would never ask you to risk your integrity."

"Thank you Sam, but unfortunately the accusations were backed by someone trustworthy to the magazine and so I was fired for confidentiality breach. The worst part is that I am being sued and all my assets are frozen until investigations are over. I have consulted with an attorney and he has advised me that the only way this would be cleared is for you to issue a statement that none of it was true." Kurt further elaborated.

"Are you sure it'll be that easy? I can release the statement but I want you and your lawyer to work with Evans Publishing lawyers to file a counter lawsuit against Avant-Gard magazine. This is injustice and if they've released this information to other publishing houses then it's defamation of character. "

"I don't want to counter sue, all I want is for them to release my assets and retract everything they've accused me of. I didn't want to drag you into this Sam but I had no other choice. I'm really sorry." Kurt apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kurt. You did the right thing coming to me. I will do my best to clear your good name, I hate to think what these people want to try and ruin you like that." Sam suddenly had an inkling it wasn't directly aimed at Kurt but someone that was close to Kurt.

**Chapter 42:**

Sam looked at Mercedes who was now hugging her friend, comforting him after reliving every anguish and hurt he went through during those times. Mercedes let go of her friend and excused herself to go to the ladies room. Kurt soon followed Mercedes not before giving his fiancé a chaste kiss.

"Cedes, wait up!" Kurt called out to Mercedes.

Kurt caught up with Mercedes and linked her arm with his.

"So are you ready for your 'sleepover'? Kurt teased.

Mercedes' head was still slightly spinning and badly needed some aspirin to make the headache go away.

"Kurt nothing will happen he promised." Mercedes turned to tell her friend.

"Yeah ok he promised but I'm assuming you didn't." Kurt smiled, Mercedes' mouth gaped open at Kurt's insinuation.

"Kurt Patrick Hummel. What are you trying to imply? I would never do such a thing, you know I've only been in a few relationships and the last one was years ago." Mercedes protested.

"All I'm saying is keep these just in case you need them tonight." Kurt handed some silver foil packs to Mercedes.

"Kurt! I can't believe you'd throw your best friend to the wolves. As much as I want something to happen between me and Sam I don't think I can. If something does happen it might be my first time all over again and that was painful." Mercedes admitted.

"Oh honey, it's just riding a bike you never forget." Kurt chuckled.

"Well that's just it; I don't think I was very good at it." Mercedes looked down at her feet and felt all her insecurities come to life.

"It just means you've never done it with the right person. Believe me, seeing you and Sam together I can tell your first time with him will be magical. I'm not saying that it will be tonight, but whenever you're ready you can never do wrong by him." Kurt kissed Mercedes on the cheek and left her alone.

Mercedes watched herself in the mirror trying to sober herself up by splashing water on her face. Somehow her reasoning was clouded all because of the expensive champagne earlier. Damn his money and his abilities to spoil her she thought to herself. She has never been the girl that relishes being showered with gifts and favors but Sam is making it hard for her to refuse when he always does it out of love for her. She knew Sam never asked for anything in return and that her love was more than enough if she insisted on paying him. She fought the urge to think about other ways of repaying Sam, but if she was honest, truly honest with herself, it has nothing to do with wanting to repay Sam but more on wanting to show him that she loved him as much as he loves her. Mercedes knew they were going too fast in their relationship, but somehow she felt it was just the right pace for them. Mercedes looked at the foil packets in her hand and shook her head.

"Am I ready for this?" Mercedes asked herself in the mirror what she saw looking back gave her the answer she needed.

Mercedes went back to the table and saw Sam handing a card to Kurt.

"What's that?" Mercedes asked.

"I gave Kurt my lawyer's number. I told him to set an appointment with him and his attorney so we can get this mess all cleaned up. Are we ready to go?" Sam smiled.

Mercedes held her breath and looked at Kurt and Blaine smiling. Mercedes shook her head as she smiled at her friends' unspoken words.

"I'm good to go if you are." Mercedes smiled at Sam.

"Alright then let the sleepover commence." Sam stood up and held his hand out for Mercedes.

"You are such a dork Sam Evans." Mercedes giggled as she placed her hand in his.

"Yes but you love the dork in me." Sam kissed her hand without taking his eyes off hers.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since tomorrow isn't a school night, maybe we can have Stacie and Stevie sleepover at your place. It'll be really fun!" Mercedes suggested.

Sam looked confused while Kurt and Blaine snickered.

"What? It's a great idea. I miss the kids and they would so love a sleepover. Tell me it wasn't a brilliant idea?" Mercedes placed a hand on her hip and stared down the three.

"Baby it's definitely a great idea. Maybe next time we could ask them to sleepover but not tonight. Besides it's already late and my parents wouldn't think too kindly on us for disrupting their slumber." Sam explained.

Mercedes pouted as she never thought how late it already was. Kurt stood and hugged his friend.

"Oh Cedes don't worry, I know you'll be fine. Just don't think too much of it. Do whatever you feel is right. If it happens then it happens, if not then there will be another time." Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

Mercedes squeezed her friend tighter not wanting to let go, but she knew they have plans themselves and with a sadden look she let go and waved goodbye to her friends. The drive to Sam's penthouse was another silent ride. Sam has the same exact smile that he had the moment she agreed to sleepover. Mercedes couldn't help but fidget more and Sam did notice her discomfort. They finally arrived at Sam's building and Sam carried Mercedes' overnight bag as they stood in the elevator.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sam asked giving Mercedes a chance to back out.

"I'm good don't worry so much." Mercedes finally gave him a genuine smile which made Sam relax.

Sam opened the door for Mercedes and let her enter first. The last time she was here there were rose petals leading to an ornately decorated table. Tonight however without all the decorations, Sam's place was tastefully decorated for a bachelor pad. The place wasn't all black as Mercedes imagined it would be. Sam's pad looked very much like an extension of the Evans home. Sam led them to his bedroom and placed her overnight bag on top of the chaise type chest at the foot of the bed. His room was actually warm and inviting, she would have thought with Sam's reputation as a playboy he would have an intimidating apartment to match his oozing sex appeal. Mercedes walked around Sam's room cautiously as if she was mapping out the quickest escape route. Mercedes stopped by the door to the left of the bed and turned to look at Sam.

"What's in here?" Mercedes already has her hand on the door knob but waited for Sam to allow her to look.

"It's my private office. It's where I hide away to draw." Sam smiled as she nodded for Mercedes to open the door.

Mercedes walked in the moderate size office and marveled at the collection of art work in the room. She walked around the office just as cautious and stopped at the drawing board where Sam left several drawings of her. Mercedes quickly looked back at the door where Sam stood leaning watching her adoringly.

"You did these?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. I have plenty more stashed away, it was the only thing keeping me sane when I'm not with you. I can draw every part of your face with my eyes closed." Sam confessed.

"I… I don't know what to say." Mercedes was speechless as she examined every drawing there on the table.

Sam moved closer and found his arms around Mercedes middle looking over her shoulder as she flipped through the drawings.

"This is my favorite so far." Sam took the drawing off Mercedes.

It was a sketch of Mercedes looking at somebody with the most beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes were twinkling and you could tell she was really happy.

"Why is it your favorite?" Mercedes teasingly asked.

"Because this is the look you give me whenever you tell me you love me." Sam smiled.

Mercedes stood there staring at Sam and wondered how she ever managed to live without him for so long. Emotions were swirling inside of her and before the tears came crashing down she held Sam's face between her hands and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you Sam Evans." Mercedes gave him the same smile she had on the picture and attached her lips to his.

**Chapter 43:**

The pair was giddy as they left the private office holding hands and staring at each other. As they entered back Sam's bedroom, Mercedes saw the double doors next to the bedroom door. Sam saw the curiosity in Mercedes and gestured for her to have a look. Mercedes smiled and rushed to the door and pushed them open. The doors opened to a walk-in closet filled with clothes, shoes and accessories. Mercedes walked around the island in the middle of the closet which holds Sam's accessories. Mercedes was quite impressed at how organized everything was. Sam has a vast collection of ties, watches and cufflinks Mercedes thought to herself. She saw a section in the closet devoid of anything and wondered if Sam was clearing out his clothes for charity to make room for new stuff. Mercedes shrugged to herself and continued exploring. Past the closet was the en suite bathroom was in a sandy type tile with a Jacuzzi bath tub big enough for two people and a separate shower stall with rain type shower head. There was a his and her sink and the toilet was in a separate stall as well, giving the bathroom a spa feel.

"Maybe one day we can try the Jacuzzi together." Sam winked at Mercedes.

"Uh no thanks! I don't know how many women have been in there with you, so unless it's a new tub you can kiss that idea goodbye." Mercedes teased as she laughed at herself.

"If you must know I value my privacy and this is my sanctuary. You're the only person that has seen past my bedroom door. I don't let women stay over or sleep in my room, well that's before you." Mercedes felt the heat rise to her face and turned around to look anywhere but Sam just in case he notices her embarrassment.

Sam smirked at Mercedes' obvious reaction to his ministrations. He loved the fact that he can be this open with her and still she's the one the gets embarrassed instead of him.

"Do you mind if I get ready for bed? I'm beat and I'd really want to change my clothes." Mercedes asked.

"Sure, I'll just grab your bag and you can use whatever you want in there. The towels are in the closet beside the shower stall and the toiletries are under the sink." Sam directed.

"Why would you have women toiletries if you've never had anyone come in here?" Mercedes asked confused as she opened the cupboard and eyed the selection of hair products, body wash and lotions.

"I was saving them for you. I knew this day would come and aren't you glad I came prepared?" Sam shouted as he ran in his bedroom to retrieve Mercedes' overnight bag.

"Boy you're lucky you have good answers, otherwise you'd find your ass outside watching me leave." Mercedes shook her head in disbelief at how anal Sam could be.

Sam placed Mercedes' overnight bag on top of the island in the middle of the closet. Sam grabbed a few items to change in and told Mercedes that he'd be down the hall in the other bathroom. As soon as Mercedes heard the doors shut, she quickly undressed and jumped in the shower. She loved the toiletries Sam got for her. They smelled wonderful and she could just stay in the shower forever. After showering she wrapped herself in the big fluffy towel and started applying lotion to her body. She rummaged through her overnight bag for her PJs and was shocked to find out she has forgotten to pack them. She sat in the middle of Sam's closet and wondered how she could have forgotten them. If she was at Rachel's it would have been fine seeing that she has left some clothes over at her place just in case of situations like this. But she isn't with Rachel and sleeping in her underwear is not an option. Mercedes looked through drawers and hangers for something she could borrow from Sam. She hoped that Sam has a few stash of loose t-shirts unlike the fitted ones he seems to be wearing a lot. And just like a miracle she found a drawer filled with old football jerseys with Evans printed on them. Mercedes opted for the dark colored jersey thinking the white ones looked revealing. Once she was in the jersey she continued with her night time routine of moisturizing, wrapping her hair and brushing her teeth. Once her routine's over, she looked at herself in the vanity and laughed at how unseductive she looked. Mercedes laughed at herself slowly unwrapped her hair and started fixing it.

Sam nervously walked in his bedroom. He doesn't know why he felt this way but the thought of sleeping with Mercedes in his arms was something he'd want for the rest of his life. The days they slept like that in the hospital was the happiest he's ever been. Ever since Mercedes' discharge from the hospital he has planned for this day to happen. He made sure that Mercedes has her supplies and that she has a place in his closet for her personal things. Sam knew it may be too soon to ask Mercedes to move in with him, but it did cross his mind even before Blaine asked Kurt and Mercedes to move in. Sam went to his DVD collection and took out some movies he thought Mercedes would like in case the shower woke her up. Sam usually just wear pajama bottoms to bed but seeing as he promised Mercedes nothing would happen he opted to wear a razor back shirt not wanting to intimidate her. He settled himself between the sheets and took the remote from the table his side of the bed. Sam pressed a button and a big flat screen TV was revealed behind the painting in his room. Sam channel surfed as he waited for Mercedes to come out of the bathroom. Sam was now starting to wonder if anything was wrong with Mercedes. She has been inside the bathroom for some time now and worried if she slipped and knocked herself out or if she fell asleep being as tired as she was earlier. Sam turned off the TV and walked over to the bathroom door. He leaned in and listened first, when he heard nothing he decided to knock.

"Mercy, are you ok in there?" Sam asked after knocking on the door.

Mercedes was startled and quickly fixed her stuff to put back in her overnight bag.

"Yes I'll be out in a minute, just fixing the mess I made in your vanity." Mercedes replied.

"Just leave it; you're my guest you don't have to do anything." Sam smiled at the thought of Mercedes cleaning up.

"Oh I'm done anyway, I'll just find a good place to stash my bag and I'm coming out."  
"The empty section in the closet is yours. I made space so you can leave some stuff here." Mercedes looked at the door lovingly thinking how lucky she is to have a boyfriend like Sam before walking to her space.

Mercedes took out her change of clothes for tomorrow and carefully hanged it in the empty closet space. She placed her shoes in the shoe rack and hid her overnight bag in one of the vacant drawers. Mercedes stood back and looked at her space. She was in awe at how much Sam was trying to fit her in his life. He couldn't help but feel blessed to have found someone like him. Her heart swells by the mere thought of him and everyday she could feel her love for this man growing by the minute. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. She breathed in and out to calm her nerves before she pulled on the doors and came out. Sam was watching something on the television when he heard the door handles moving. He looked away from the TV to wait for Mercedes to come out. Mercedes came out of the closet in his old college jersey that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was in lose flowing curls that framed her face. Her lips were painted shiny red like a red delicious apple good enough to bite. Mercedes walked towards the bed seductively and Sam could feel himself hardening.

"I hope you don't mind that I rummaged through your stuff. You see I seem to have forgotten to pack my pajamas." Mercedes stopped at her side of the bed and explained to Sam her choice of sleepwear.

"No it's ok. I told you anything in there is at your disposal." Sam replied and adjusted himself not wanting to draw Mercedes' attention on himself.

Mercedes smiled and nodded before pulling the covers back and settling herself between the sheets. Sam turned awkwardly sideways in bed as Mercedes scooted closer to him. Mercedes wanted to cuddle with Sam just like they did in the hospital bed but Sam was internally praying that Mercedes would just fall asleep.

"Sam is anything wrong?" Mercedes asked worried.

"No no I'm fine, I'm just really tired. I think we should sleep." Sam pretended to yawn and turned off the television.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat. Good night Sam and thank you." Mercedes leaned over to Sam and kissed him good night.

Sam lost his restraint for the moment and was soon attacking Mercedes' lips with rigor and passion, Sam moaned at the taste of her lips. Mercedes was clearly attacking his lips as well as she deepened the kiss and moaned as soon as their tongues touched. Sam could feel Mercedes tugging at his shirt as his hands brushed her thighs. He knew they were entering dangerous territory and so Sam made the mature decision to wrap his arms around Mercedes' waist and pulled her on top of him. Mercedes was caught off guard as she found herself on top of Sam. She tried to get back to the side of her bed but that would require stopping their make out session and she didn't really want to do that. The guilt of his promise to Mercedes was slowly eating him and as much as he wants to keep going, Sam knew he has to be the rational one. He wanted something more for Mercedes and a moment's weakness is more than she deserves.

"Baby we have to stop." Sam lightly pushed Mercedes away from him.

Sam saw the hurt look on Mercedes' face as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Remember what I promised you earlier?" Mercedes nodded still not looking at Sam.

Mercedes tried to get off Sam, but Sam gripped Mercedes' hips to keep her on top of him.

"You know I want you so bad baby, but not this way. I want you with a clear mind, I don't want you to feel rushed; I want everything to be perfect." Mercedes lay down on Sam's chest and listened to his heart beat as the tears slowly trickled down.

Sam lifter her head to meet his gaze and caressed Mercedes cheeks as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you so much Sam." Mercedes closed her eyes and smiled on his chest.

"I love you too." Sam pulled Mercedes close to his heart and kissed the top of her head.

Soon they fell into deep slumber wrapped in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's the latest installment. Just wanted to give a shoutout to abbiecarr for checking in on me. Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. For all that was affected by hurricane Sandy my prayers are with you guys.**

**Chapter 44:**

Sam reached over to Mercedes' side of the bed and bolted upright when he found it empty. He quickly got out of bed and headed to his private office and then the bathroom but found them empty. Sam then rushed out of his room to look for Mercedes when the smell of bacon cooking hit him. He followed the wondrous smell as the scent wafted through the penthouse. Sam saw Mercedes hunched over the stove still wearing his old college jersey and her hair up in a messy bun. Sam walked to the other side of the counter to stand behind his girlfriend. He slowly snaked his hands around her waist which made Mercedes jump.

"Sam!" Mercedes slapped Sam's chest as she turned to face him.  
"Good morning!" Sam said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.  
"I thought you'd never wake up." Mercedes reached on her tiptoes to kissed Sam once more before turning back to her cooking but never leaving Sam's grip.  
"Well if you were still in bed I don't think I'll ever leave." Sam squeezed Mercedes tighter as he kissed her neck.  
"You better stop that mister or I'll actually burn these." Mercedes tried to push Sam away by sticking out her behind.  
"Don't do that or you'll regret it." Sam smirked.  
"Whatever Sam. Just set the table, this won't take much longer." Mercedes once again tried to push Sam away from her but this time tried wriggling out of his death grip.

Sam groaned as Mercedes made contact with his morning wood and quickly grabbed Mercedes hips to still her as he thought of mundane things to stop his pending hard on.

"Sam move!" Mercedes demanded as she tried to turn around with the plate of bacon.

Sam barely moved from his spot but let Mercedes go.

"Are you coming?" Mercedes turned around looking at Sam with a pained look on his face.  
"Please don't say that." Sam replied while Mercedes giggled catching on the double meaning of her question.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you should have a cold shower first." Mercedes placed the plate of bacon down on the table before walking over to Sam and dragging him to his bedroom.

Once inside his room, Sam surprised Mercedes as he picked her up like a caveman and threw her on his bed.

"Sam!" Mercedes giggled.

Sam wedged himself between Mercedes' luscious thighs and started attacking her lips as he started grinding his erection on her core. Mercedes shivered as Sam's erection rubbed on her now throbbing clit. Sam moved from her lips to her neck and started nibbling on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Sam!" Mercedes called his name seductively  
"Oh God Mercy I want you so bad." Sam whispered in her ear.  
"I want you too baby, but we can't." Mercedes held on to Sam tight prohibiting him from moving.

Sam plopped down on top of Mercedes knowing she was right. As much as she wants him and he wants her, he knew he wanted it to be special. Noting that this time he'd do it his way and not copy scenes from romantic movies.

"I better take a shower." Sam said dejectedly.  
"You want me to join you?" Mercedes teased.  
"You are such a tease Ms. Jones." Sam kissed Mercedes before getting up and running to the bathroom.

Mercedes calmed her racing heart before getting up and walking out of Sam's bedroom. Mercedes was done setting the table and reheating the biscuits she made earlier when Sam came out to finally join her.

"Had a good shower?" Mercedes smiled as she asked Sam and sat down at the table.  
"It could be better, but I'm not complaining." Sam winked at Mercedes before sitting himself down next to her.

Mercedes started putting food on Sam's plate as soon as he got settled down and was now retrieving the coffee pot. Sam looked at his girlfriend as she walked over to the counter to turn off the coffee maker before bringing the coffee pot over. Sam was grinning from ear to ear at this point as Mercedes poured some coffee in his cup.

"What?" Mercedes asked smiling as she saw the intent look of happiness on Sam's face.  
"I could get used to this." Sam said before taking a bite at the biscuit. Sam moaned as soon as he had a taste of the biscuits.  
"Like it?" Mercedes chuckled.  
"Like it? Love it more like it. Where have you been all my life?" Sam continued eating as Mercedes started placing food on her plate.

Sam finished his 1st biscuit and was on to the next when a sudden realization hit him.

"I'm serious Mercedes, I could get used to this. What would you say if I ask you to move in with me?" Mercedes dropped the fork in her hand and turned to look at Sam like he has grown a second head.  
"What? I would think you'd know by now that I move fast. But unlike my other decisions, this time I am asking you first what you would think about the idea. I'm not saying I'm asking you to move in but I'm also not saying I'm not. Just tell me what you think." Sam reasoned.

Mercedes thought for a moment how to answer Sam's question contemplating on the idea. Mercedes reached to grab Sam's hand before she started speaking.

"You know I love you right?" Sam nodded in agreement.  
"People might think we're moving too fast but I can honestly say that I don't feel that at all with you. As much as I would love to spend all of my time with you I also know that I'm not ready for what moving in together entails. Asking me to be your housemate is one thing and that I could probably do, but we both know you don't need a housemate to help you pay for rent or utilities. I don't want to live off your good fortune Sam; I don't want you to think that I am staying with you because you give me all these luxuries and conveniences. I want us to get to know each other without the proximity forcing us. Let us go through the progression of normal couples and later on we can talk about this again." Mercedes reached over and placed her hand on Sam's face. Sam leaned in to her touch as she gently caressed his face.  
"And besides I have found an apartment already and I can't wait to move in next week!" Mercedes explained to Sam.  
"What? You're moving out of Blaine's?" Sam asked surprised jerking out of Mercedes' touch.  
"I haven't told them yet, but I guess there's no better time like the present to tell them. I'm sure they'd appreciate their alone time more without me being there." Mercedes chuckled.

Sam remained unamuzed at Mercedes' response.

"So where are you moving?" Sam asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.  
"It's across the bridge near Brooklyn where I used to live; it's in the East New York area. It's a lovely one bedroom apartment with a nice community. I'm meeting with the landlord tomorrow to sign the lease as well as give him the 2 month's rent in advance, if you'd like you can come with me so you can see for yourself." Mercedes beamed at Sam.

**Chapter 45:**

Sam looked at Mercedes and saw the light back in her. He couldn't take that away from her as much as he wants her with him always. Sam nodded and gave Mercedes the best smile he could muster under such circumstances. Mercedes saw the smile not reaching Sam's eyes but decided to let it go for now and made a mental note to make it up to him somehow.

"Ok, well I better get ready to go. I have to drop my stuff first at Blaine's before I'm off to work. Finish your breakfast and when you're done make sure you wash the dishes." Mercedes placed a chaste kiss on Sam's lips before getting up and walking towards his bedroom. Mercedes walked all the way to Sam's bedroom with a smirk on her face as she left Sam dumbfounded.

Sam finished his plate and gathered all the dishes to put them in the sink.

"You can do this Sam, it's just washing up." Sam stared at the soiled plates and glanced at the sink as if trying to figure out how it works for the first time.

Sam has lived a privileged life and has never done chores in his entire life; they had help to do those things. Sam took a deep breath and opened the cupboards for the washing up liquid and sponge or whatever they use to wash dishes with. Sam smiled as he found the supplies underneath the sink, it was the logical place to put them but it never crossed his mind. Sam quickly took out the supplies and read the directions on the bottle. He followed them exactly as written and felt really proud of himself for successfully accomplishing the task. Mercedes walked in the kitchen as he dried the last dish and placed it back in the cupboard. Sam flashed the biggest smile to Mercedes letting her know of his achievement.

"I'm impressed Evans. I was expecting to walk in disarray but you've proven me wrong. At least now I know that I can count on you to wash up every time I cook!" Mercedes reached to kiss Sam as she teased him.

Sam contemplated on doing more washing up, but figured if it was Mercedes' cooking then it'll be well worth it.

"I'll gladly do them if it means you cooking for me all the time." Sam grabbed Mercedes and pulled her closer as he leaned down to kiss her passionately.  
"Sam I have to go. I don't want to be late on my first day back at work." Mercedes lightly pushed Sam away.  
"In case you forgot my family owns the restaurant and whatever I say goes." Sam now attacking her neck.  
"Sam, stop it!" Mercedes giggled as she tried squirming out of Sam's hold on her.  
"I'll pay you double, no triple if you stay with me today." Sam continued kissing Mercedes.  
"As much as your offer is tempting I will not be bribed. I miss the girls, the kitchen staff and even my regulars. I haven't seen them for quite a while and I'm not used to being idle, besides its Saturday and my 2 month's worth of rent will come out from tips alone." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed him hard disarming him enough for her to slip out of his death like grip on her.

Sam glared at Mercedes with a pout as she gathered her overnight bag to prepare to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.  
"Why not tonight?" Sam replied.  
"I'm working 'til closing, by then it'll be too late to go anywhere." Mercedes reasoned.  
"Then I say it calls for another sleepover since I'm going with you tomorrow." Sam flashed his pearly whites at Mercedes as she shook her head at Sam's antics.  
"I say not! I don't think I can stop myself if I spend another night with you, so let's just say goodbye and see each other tomorrow." Mercedes insisted.

Sam was about to protest when his phone rang. Looking at the number displayed he knew he needed to answer the call but was reluctant to let Mercedes go without coming up with a compromise. The phone rang insistently and Sam was finally forced to answer. Mercedes took the opportunity to mouth that she's leaving and gestured that she would call later before running out of Sam's penthouse. Sam shook his head at his unfortunate situation before speaking to the caller.

"This better be what I've been waiting for!" Sam told the caller.  
"It's more than what you've asked for Mr. Evans. We need to meet in person, what I'm about to tell cannot be conveyed through the phone." The caller explained to Sam.  
"Alright then. Meet me at my office in an hour."  
"I will be bringing an associate of your friend Mr. Abrams. Jacob Israel has part of the story and would be essential for you to get the complete picture. It's up to you if you want other people at the meeting present, but my suggestion is to only allow people you are in full trust with." The caller emphasized.  
"Well seeing as Artie is sort of part of this I will call him to come in as well. Apart from him I don't want this getting out yet." Sam made it clear to the caller.  
"Understood! I'll see you in an hour."  
"Thanks Shannon, I'll be there soon!" Sam thanked the caller before ending the call.

Mercedes arrived at the restaurant a couple of hours after leaving Sam's penthouse. She quickly dropped her stuff at Blaine's apartment spending a few minutes to say hello and promising more details when she gets home to Kurt and Blaine before rushing out again.

"Finally the diva arrived." Santana teased as she walked up to Mercedes to give her a hug.  
"Hello to you too Tana!" Mercedes chuckled.  
"I dropped by Blaine's place last night and guess what I heard." Santana teased some more.  
"I'm sure whatever it is Tana, it's something exaggerated!" Mercedes tried to act nonchalantly.  
"So you're telling me you didn't have a sleepover?" Santana asked.  
"Yes, but the other thing you're thinking is what I'm referring to." Mercedes defended.  
"What other thing? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything else." Santana denied.

Mercedes eyed Santana gauging if she knows more than she's leading her on.

"I mean for instance I didn't say that you had a sleepover at blondie's place or that you were quite tipsy and affectionate towards blondie according to Blaine or that Kurt happen to give you something just in case you decide to jump blondie's bones. I never said any of those so I don't know what you're talking about Cedes." Santana added.

Tina and Lauren at this point moved closer as if waiting for something to spill.

"A good friend will be honest about what happened, but a great friend will give details. Now the four of us know what a great friend you are Cedes, so is there anything you wish to tell us?" Santana flashed a toothy grin as well as Tina and Lauren.

Mercedes shook her head at the sight of her friends. The three of them could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money the way they were grinning at her.

"Like I said, all exaggeration!" Mercedes exclaimed before she started walking away from them.  
"Cedes!" The three whined in unison.

Sam arrived in his office and Rachel quickly approached him just as he stepped off the elevator.

"Artie's already waiting for you in your office with a curly head nerd and a big woman named Shannon I think. Is there a reason why you called me over on a Saturday?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes! Remember I promised you I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I have more information? Well this is the information and I want you as witness. I know how your mind works Rachel and I don't want your suspicions to be the cause of Mercy breaking up with me. Besides I need someone to brainstorm with other than Artie." Sam explained to Rachel as they walked to his office.

Sam and Rachel walked in and saw that Artie and Shannon were in deep conversation. Artie turned to Sam as soon as they sat down.

"Good you're here! But what is Rachel doing here as well?" Artie asked as if Rachel had no reason to be there which irked Rachel.  
"She's my assistant and I think she needs to document whatever it is you and Shannon have researched in case we need it later on." Sam explained.

Artie seem to buy the explanation and motioned for Shannon to start. Shannon nodded to Jacob to start first.

"Well according to my intel, Ms. Holliday's information was indeed correct. John Fabray has been in cahoots with the organized crime to get ahead with his business. Everything checked out accordingly except that I couldn't link Holly in any of it." Jacob ended  
"That's where I came in. I checked out Holly Holliday's records and everything was clean. It was clean to the point it's a bit suspicious, so I dug some more. Well I guess I better show you instead." Shannon took out some documents and handed it out.

Sam read the documents and couldn't believe what was written on them. Holly Holliday was previously Sarah Schuester and before that she was Sarah Holly Fabray. Rachel gasped as she read that Holly is John Fabray's daughter to his first wife. Holly is 15 years Quinn's senior and similar to Quinn, Holly worked for her father and did anything and everything her father asked of her. John Fabray showed her off liked a prized possession as she proved herself a valuable asset to the Fabray Enterprises. Holly has headed the major deals that solidified Fabray Enterprises' chunk in the industry. During this time Holly continued to see her college sweetheart Will Schuester secretly knowing her father would never approve of their relationship. Will Schuester graduated top of his class in Princeton where he met Holly and moved on to Harvard Law while Holly started working for her family's business. Will eventually worked for a prominent Law firm and as soon as he was made an associate asked Holly to marry him. Holly has been ecstatic with Will's proposal and thought it would be the time to tell her father about Will. Holly invited Will over for their weekly family dinner and asked their staff to place an extra plate setting for her guest. Will arrived nervously yet excited to make his intentions known to Holly's parents. He knew that his family background was no match to Holly's but he hoped that his drive and determination to succeed will be enough to win over her family. Will was highly mistaken, as soon as Holly introduced him as her fiancé John Fabray threw him out and told him never to set foot in his house again. Holly was in hysterics trying to hold on to Will as John Fabray pulled at her and threatened Will if he tried to see his daughter again. Holly and Will decided to elope a few days after. Their marriage was soon annulled just as quickly as their elopement. Will was said to be in an accident leaving him paralyzed and Holly quickly filed for an annulment. At that point Holly changed her name dropping her first name and using her mother's maiden name.

**Chapter 46:**

"Why did they separate?" Rachel couldn't help but asked.  
"It seems that John Fabray asked his associates to take care of Will and made his daughter watch. Holly managed to convince her father that she will leave Will and never contact him again if they would let him live. They left Will fighting for his life and made it look like an accident as the paramedics arrived. Holly never showed herself to Will after that incident, but she made sure he was taken care of. I found out that Holly has setup an account for Will and a trust fund for her sister. The money she gets with her dealings is split into these accounts. Will has never been one to take handouts so when these anonymous checks for him would come in the mail he'd immediately donate them to the organization responsible for his rehabilitation. Will now runs the rehabilitation center and Holly continues to fund the organization anonymously." Shannon relayed the information and saw Rachel wiping a stray tear away.  
"When you say sister, you meant Quinn, right?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, she's the only sibling Holly has." Shannon answered.  
"But Quinn never mentioned she has a sister or that her father has another family." Artie interjected.  
"Well Quinn doesn't know that her mother was the mistress. John Fabray managed to get Quinn's mom pregnant when they were having an affair. They managed to hide Quinn and the little girl never questioned why her father doesn't live with them as they continued to tell her that her father works overseas. Holly's mother went into depression when she found out what her husband has done. Holly was no longer the bright woman she once was and knew she was slowly dying inside. Learning about the affair and Quinn was the final straw for Holly's mother. The night she found out about it she wrote a letter to her daughter leaving her everything and nothing to her husband. The next day they found her dead overdosed with sleeping pills. " Shannon further explained.  
"So what does all of these have to do with my family?" Sam asked wanting some clarity.  
"You see Sam, Holly's mother was the money behind Fabray Enterprises. John Fabray was old money like your family but the Holliday's fortune was the reason John married Holly's mother. When Holly left with her mother's money, their company slowly lost business. It was only through your father that he managed to stay afloat and regain his footing. John Fabray is a smart man; he knew how the Evans values family and used Quinn and her mother to buy their way into your family."  
"How can someone be so heartless? These are people not things to possess." Rachel voiced her disgust.  
"Quinn has been fed with lies all her life and her father's manipulation is bringing her close to the edge of sanity. She's a broken woman thinking she's never going to amount into anything without her father. John has made sure she's deprived and insecure to make sure he can control her." Shannon added.  
"Quinn would never hurt anyone." Artie defended.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he heard Artie utter those words. He still felt anger whenever he thought about the fire and what he almost lost. Sam knew Quinn never ordered for the building to be burnt down, but still he couldn't fathom how someone could want to do harm on anyone.

"Sam, are you alright?" Rachel asked as soon as she noticed Sam uneasiness.

Artie and Shannon quickly turned to look at Sam and saw the pained look on his face.

"I'm alright. It's just I know Quinn would never hurt anyone intentionally, but we don't know how long that will be. I've never seen her like this, ever and we grew up together so that's a long time. All I'm saying is that in a blink of an eye Quinn changed right in front of me, who's to say that she wouldn't change for the worst?" Sam explained.  
"I know Quinn more than you do and I know she would never hurt Mercedes!" Artie shouted at Sam.

Rachel looked at Artie then at Sam dumbfounded after hearing her friend's name.

"What did Quinn do to Mercedes? Did she… did Quinn ordered the fire in her building?" Rachel shouted back at Artie.

Artie was taken aback with Rachel's question. He knew that Quinn didn't order to burn the building but he also knew that she was the reason why those people started the fire.

"Did she? Answer me Artie; did Quinn cause the fire that almost killed my friends?" Rachel demanded as tears were cascading down her face.  
"She didn't… but it was her men that caused the fire." Artie admitted.  
"Her men started a fire at the top floor's fire exit hoping to trigger the sprinkler system. Their plan however backfired since the fire alarm system was already faulty." Jacob added.

Rachel felt the anger boil inside of her. She stood up and wiped the tears away as she made her way to the door. Sam quickly followed behind her and grabbed her to stop.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.  
"I am going to go over to Quinn's and kick her ass. She needs a good bitch slap for what she put us through. I am not going to sit here and do nothing, so if you don't mind let go of me Sam!" Rachel half shouted trying not to lash out on Sam.  
"I can't let you do that Rachel. You might be putting yourself in danger knowing all the things you know now. We need to plan things and we need to do it carefully." Sam reasoned and Rachel's anger seem to slowly ebb away.  
"Now we're only scratching the surface of the information we gathered, so if you two would like me to continue better take your seats."

Shannon continued to relay everything she found out welcoming the occasional interruption as they asked questions.

Mercedes sat down on the boxes in the kitchen as she took a five minute break. She fished her phone out of her pocket and sent a text message. Lauren walked in the kitchen and saw Mercedes goofily smiling as she typed on her phone.

"If you keep smiling like that I'm sure your face will hurt later on." Lauren chuckled.  
"I can't help it, it's involuntary believe me." Mercedes retorted.  
"Ah l' amour. Something that makes you swoon and barf at the same time. I know what you mean Cedes and it's just painful." Lauren sympathized as Mercedes laughed at her friend.  
"How are you and Puck?" Mercedes asked soon after she put her phone back in her pocket.  
"We're good. It's almost scary how comfortable we are now to each other. I actually enjoy just watching TV with him, who would have thought." Lauren mocked shock.  
"Well I'm happy for you two. I can tell that he's good for you and how happy he makes you." Mercedes smiled at her friend.  
"Thanks, I am happy. He's annoying as fuck sometimes, but I honestly think I would go crazy if he doesn't annoy me at least once a week. I guess that's love!" Lauren laughed as she admitted her feelings.

Mercedes smiled at her friend as she thought of Sam. Lauren caught the look on Mercedes' face and smiled back.

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hoped it was Mercedes. There was too much information swimming in his head right now and he badly needed to hear Mercedes' voice. He quickly slid his finger across his phone's screen and smiled as he saw Mercedes' name.

**_The girls wanted a sleepover, I'm sure it's to grill me about my sleepover at your place. I wish I am with you right now. :)_**

Sam quickly typed his reply and sent the message.

**_I wish I am with you too. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough_****.**

His phone quickly buzzed and laughed as he read her reply.

**_Going all soft on me now? I didn't think I have that much power over you. :P_**

**_You have no idea what you do to me Mercy. If I have my way I'll keep you with me always. ;)_**

**_Well I'm glad you don't, can you imagine how bored we'll be if that ever happens? LOL..._**

Sam stared at his phone as he laughed at Mercedes' latest message. Sam felt the yearning once more and sent another message.

**_I miss you baby. :(_**

Mercedes' heart dropped as she felt Sam's longing for her. She too misses him but thought it's impossible to miss someone knowing they were in each other's arms just this morning.

**_I miss you too baby. I have to get back to work, I'll call you when I'm at Santana's. I love you. :)_**

**_I love you more! :)_**

Sam put his phone away and went back to the documents in front of him. Talking to Mercedes gave him the boost he needed to continue and the thought of seeing her the next day was all the motivation he needed. As Sam started on a new document he was immediately drawn as he saw Mercedes' name in bold letters. He tried to read as fast as he could but his dyslexia was making his head hurt.

"Rachel I need your help. Can you please tell me what this documents says." Sam handed the document over to Rachel which she immediately opened to read.

Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of Mercedes' name and gasped as she quickly scanned through it.

"Oh my God! Why... How could they do such a thing!" Rachel turned to Sam with obvious disbelief on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm a bit OCD when it comes to writing chapters, so since I started it in 3s I uploaded my update in the same chapter! Anyways, thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story and for being patient.**

**Chapter 47:**

Soon after the restaurant closed, Mercedes and the girls made their way to Blaine's apartment to get some clothes for Mercedes before dragging her to Santana's apartment. Tina and Lauren's apartment was along the way and so they made pit stops for each girl to grab some clothes. Brittany was on the couch watching something on TV when they finally made it to Santana's home.

"Hey Britt!" Everyone happily shouted as they saw the blonde with popcorn in hand.

"Hi guys! How's work?" Brittany asked.

Santana walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a searing kiss before answering.

"Work was good. Cedes has some juicy story to tell that's why we're having a sleepover tonight." Santana placed an arm over Brittany's shoulders and winked at Mercedes.

"Oooh story! I love stories and so does Lord Tubbington!" Brittany squealed.

"Lord Tubbingwhat?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Oh yeah you haven't met Brittany's cat, Lord Tubbington." Tina just realized.

"Lord T is the best, although he's quite eccentric." Lauren added.

Mercedes skeptically looked at them not quite believing what they were telling her.

"Lord T went out a while ago and said not to wait up. I heard him say something about his godfather or the godfather in town and that they have business to take care of. I told him to bring me back something pretty." Brittany beamed.

Mercedes stood gob smacked with her mouth hanging open as thoughts of Brittany's cat running around with mobsters coursed through her mind. Tina finding it quite amusing walked over to Mercedes and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Just one of the many things you'll hear about lord T. But like all of us know, it's better never to ask and best not to know." Tina patted Mercedes before dragging herself with her overnight bag to the bathroom.

Everyone was now in their pajamas and Brittany managed to create an Arabian night type sleepover in their living room while they got changed. Satin and chiffon cloths hanged from the ceiling and draped to act as their canopy as pillows scattered underneath inviting everyone to claim their places. Candles were placed around the living room giving the amber glow that would imitate the desert sunset.

"Tadah!" Brittany exclaimed as everyone made their way around their makeshift campsite.

"Britt this is amazing! How did you do all of this?" Mercedes looked around wide eyed at the sight before her.

"Lord T told me I should have an Arabian night sleepover, so I had these stuffs in the closet ready for tonight." Brittany explained.

"Don't ask, don't want to know!" Tina whispered to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded and smiled brightly at Brittany.

"This is absolutely gorgeous Britt. Thank Lord T for the wonderful suggestion." Lauren complimented Brittany before claiming her spot underneath the canopy.

"This is fabulous Britbrat, I love it!" Santana exclaimed before kissing her girlfriend.

"Stunning job Britt! It makes our interrogation more intimate." Tina turned to Mercedes and smiled devilishly.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for any interrogation." Mercedes protested.

Everyone soon found their spot on the floor and Mercedes started telling in detail her sleepover at Sam's. Tina, Lauren and Britt were listening intently to Mercedes' story while Santana seemed unconvinced that Mercedes wasn't entirely honest with them.

"As much as I'd love to hear about you and Richie rich being domesticated, I want the juicy part Cedes. Like what did it feel like when he kissed you or where were his hands during the kiss..." Santana leaned in as if waiting for something top secret to perspire.

"Santana!" Mercedes interrupted as she felt blood rush to her face.

"What? I'm sure everyone is dying to know as well. If you can't answer those, just answer this one thing." Everyone waited for Santana's question while Mercedes refused to look at Santana.

"Cedes promise, you answer this one question and I'll let it all go. If not I will badger you until you give up." Santana grabbed Mercedes by the shoulders to make her look at her.

"Fine! Just one question and we're done?" Mercedes tried to confirm.

"Yes, just one question I promise!" Mercedes gave up and nodded as confirmation that she's willing to answer.

"Right then!" Santana rubbed her hands together and immediately Mercedes regretted her decision.

* * *

Sam paced his office still trying to digest today's information. As soon as Rachel handed him the document, Sam read every word slowly not wanting to misinterpret anything in it. He wished that what was written wasn't true but it was clear as day right in front of them. John Fabray dug up information about Mercedes and tried to find some dirt on her character but when he found none he went all out to make sure that she would never find an opportunity to sing or perform in New York. John Fabray has used his connections once more to influence the clubs or labels not to hire Mercedes Jones. Rachel was appalled by the degree of their action towards her friend just because she got in the way of their plans, but what she couldn't believe is their willingness to ruin someone's life for pride. It made Rachel sick to her stomach, but Sam knew how people in their society can be so consumed with greed that it blinds them from any decency. Sam finally calmed Rachel by promising that he'd do everything to rectify whatever they've done to tarnish Mercedes' reputation. Sam is still a bit restless as he continued to pace in his office. He really wanted John Fabray to pay for his crimes but not sure how he can do it without any of his loved ones getting hurt. Sam knew the information the Fabray's found out about Mercedes would crush her and that's one thing he couldn't let them do to her. If he must then he would take Mercedes away and shield her from it all. Mercedes might not like it, but it's the only way he knows how to stop the woman he loves from getting hurt. Sam finally sat down on his office chair and read through the documents again. Something doesn't sit right and he's determined to find it. Sam glanced at his phone and hoped that Mercedes would call. He misses her voice badly and he needs her for added motivation. Sam willed the phone to ring and when nothing happened chuckled to himself and went back reading. It was worth a try but even without talking to Mercedes he has all the determination he needs to make sure the job is done.

* * *

Mercedes hid her face embarrassed to answer Santana's one question. She knew it was a mistake but hoped that her friend wouldn't be so crass about it. Little did she know that if there's one thing Santana lack its tact.

"Cedes you promised to answer! We're not stopping the interrogation until you give us a decent answer." Santana smirked as she watched Mercedes squirm in embarrassment.

"Cedes! Come on we're all curious. We've heard a lot of things about Sam and we just need your confirmation." Lauren smiled.

"Yeah Cedes, I'm sure the rumors were true but we want to hear it firsthand." Tina chimed in.

"Lord Tubbington is well endowed but he himself said he has nothing on Sam Evans. Now if that were true then congratulations Ms. Jones." Brittany started clapping which made Mercedes' face heat up.

"Britt!" Mercedes finally managed to shout out.

"Cedes! It's a simple yes or no answer. Is Sam Evans as big as they say?" Santana asked the question once more.

"I... I wouldn't know. We haven't been that intimate with each other to know." Mercedes stuttered as she replied.

"You are lying Ms. Jones. I'm sure you have some idea and you're not telling us." Santana insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tana, Sam has been a perfect gentleman during our sleepover." Mercedes stated.

"So what I'm getting is Sam's been a perfect gentleman, but not once did I hear you say you've been in your best behavior." Mercedes opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it when Santana gave her a knowing look.

"I was a bit tipsy. I felt it and got a bit scared. I'm sure whatever the rumors are, were true if not more!" Mercedes covered her face with her palms and shook her head with her confession.

The girls screamed and giggled at Mercedes answer. They knew they'd break Mercedes' silence and it was an added bonus that they got the rumor validated. The girls started a standing ovation and paid homage to their friend. Mercedes can feel all the blood rushing to her face not believing she admitted it to all of them. As the girls continued to laugh and tease Mercedes, she felt her phone vibrate and immediately looked at the phone sat next to her.

**_I really need to hear your voice. I don't think I'd make it through the night. =,(_**

Mercedes saw Sam's message and smiled at his silliness. She quickly sent a reply and waited for her phone to ring.

Sam heard his phone buzz and immediately looked at his phone to check if Mercedes replied. Sam's smile stretched from ear to ear as Mercedes' name flashed across his phone's screen.

**_Please rescue me from the girls! I miss you too baby. =,(_**

Sam wanted so much to rescue his Mercedes but he knew she needed time with her friends and he needed more time to study the documents laid out before him. He sent a quick reply and continued browsing papers after papers.

Mercedes clutched tightly to her phone waiting for a response from Sam hoping that it was in her favor. She quickly swiped her screen as the phone buzzed signaling for a new message.

"If that's Sam, tell him you are off limits for tonight." Santana commanded.

Mercedes ignored her and happily clicked on messages to see what Sam typed. Her smile quickly faded as she read Sam's reply.

**_As much as I would love to be your knight in shining armor, I'm afraid work has me chained to my office. I'm sure the girls won't bite, just hang in there and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you! =)_**

She felt sad that Sam is stuck at work, but also that she'll be stuck with the girl's not letting her live down her confession.

"I just need to make a quick phone call." Mercedes stood up and walked in the kitchen.

"Phone sex is off limits in the kitchen Cedes. You don't do the deed where people eat that's just wrong!" Santana shouted as Mercedes cross the threshold.

Mercedes shook her head at her friend's teasing and could hear the girls laughing with Santana. Mercedes quickly pressed speed dial and waited for the other person to pick up while it rang.

Sam was deep in thought as he pondered about the last document he read. He was soon startled by his phone buzzing and smiled widely as he saw his beloved's name across the screen.

"You miss me that much?" Sam answered as soon as he pressed accept.

"No just making sure you're working and not in some club with other girls!" Mercedes teased.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam teased back not wanting to give in so easily.

"Well one you answered your phone right away and two you know I'm gonna kick yo ass if you lied to me." Mercedes sassed earning silence from the other end.

Sam felt his throat constrict as he realized the vast information he is trying to hide from Mercedes. As much as he wanted to be honest and truthful with Mercedes he doesn't want to see hurt. He knows there's still a lot to dig in to but Sam can't help but feel guilty for not saying anything to Mercedes even at this early point in time.

"Hey you still there?" Mercedes bit her lip as she waited for Sam to respond.

"Yeah just got lost in thought. " Mercedes felt relieved but at the same time concerned that Sam seems to be hiding something from her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam slightly panicked knowing if Mercedes insisted he would soon tell her everything.

"Hey shouldn't you be going back to your slumber party?" Sam changed subject.

"Fine, I'll go back to the wolves but hear this, if anything happens to me it will be your fault." Mercedes giggled not being able to keep a straight face.

"I accept full responsibility. They just wouldn't dare!" Sam chuckled.

"I love you so much Mercy!" Sam added and Mercedes smiled from ear to ear not being able to get used to hearing those words from Sam.

"I love you too!" Mercedes replied softly.

"Don't work so hard. I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes quickly ended the call not giving Sam a chance to reply.

Sam chuckled as he looked at his phone. He knew the two of them can go on and on saying goodbye to each other and Mercedes knew he would never be the one to end the call. Mercedes stared at her phone for a while as soon as she ended the call. She felt a tinge of guilt for doing it, but she also knew Sam would never get any work done if they continued talking. Mercedes was brought out of her thoughts when Santana came barging in the kitchen.

"Aretha! How long does it take to tell Sam not tonight? Come on, it's time for facials." Santana dragged Mercedes back to the living room.

* * *

**Chapter 48:**

Mercedes stretched and looked at her sleeping friends scattered in Santana and Brittany's living room. She quietly got up and grabbed her overnight bag before heading to the bathroom. She didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary, knowing the girls last night's free pass will be none and void by this day. Mercedes quickly took a shower, got dressed, wrote a note to her friends and got out the apartment without anyone stirring awake. She let out a deep breath as soon as she was out on the street, the interrogation wasn't as brutal as she expected but that's only because of Santana's bargain to her. She felt like she wasn't ready to let everyone know how things are going with Sam. Honestly it was... is going great but something is telling her it was too good to be true. She really wants things to turn out fine unlike the inkling feeling she has but she couldn't shake the feeling. Mercedes headed to Blaine's apartment to drop her stuff and was surprised that Kurt was already awake having coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt, up early?" Mercedes curiously asked as she dropped her bag in one corner and grabbed a cup for some coffee herself.

"Couldn't sleep. For some reason today was the day Blaine decided to sleep talk. That man has a dorky side and it only comes out when he's sleep talking. Just imagine a night of yes captain and beam me up Scotty! I was so tempted to slap him awake and tell him they never said beam me up Scotty in Star Trek, even I knew that!" Kurt protested as he rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee.

"One I can't believe Blaine does that and two when did you get a chance to look up Star Trek trivia?" Mercedes chuckled as she looked at her best friend.

"For your information Mz. Jones I am a well rounded person... and I knew Blaine likes Star Trek so I armed myself with fascinating trivia about it." Kurt whispered the last part which earned a hardy laugh from Mercedes.

"You laugh now but I tell you, soon you'll be asking me help to know what Sam likes and then lets see who'll be laughing then!" Kurt raised his mug as a salute to himself.

"That may be true but today is a different time." Mercedes laughed shaking her head at her friend.

The two best friends talked for a while before Mercedes had to leave to go meet Sam and put the down payment for her new apartment. Kurt hugged Mercedes and told her to be home for dinner. Mercedes simply nodded and waved at her friend as she went out again.

* * *

Sam hardly slept but exhaustion has nothing on him since he'll be seeing his Mercy soon. Sam excitedly got out of bed and showered. As Sam finished his morning routine he stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw dark circles staring back at him.

"Thank God for dark glasses!" Sam exclaimed to himself.

Sam got dressed in denim blue jeans, plain white shirt that clung to every muscle on his body and a tan jacket, finally adding his aviator glasses to finish the look. Sam was just about ready when he heard a buzz outside his door. Sam couldn't run fast enough to open the door knowing behind that door is the reason for his eminent happiness. Mercedes' smile couldn't get any wider as she saw a tall, handsome man in front of her. Sam wasn't as controlled as Mercedes was as he scooped her in his arms and gave her a kiss as if his life depended on it. Mercedes soon melted in his arms losing all senses in her body as it all took residence on her lips. If she was reckless she would let Sam have her right there right now, but she had an agenda for today and being anal with things like that she took all the force she had left to gently pull away from those delicious lips of Sam.

"Good morning!" Mercedes greeted Sam breathlessly.

"It is now!" Sam responded not letting his grip on Mercedes loosen even for a bit. Sam loved the feeling of Mercedes close to him. If he could permanently attach her to him then he would have done it by now.

"We better get going, I don't want the landlord to think I'm irresponsible. By the way, I love the glasses but I love your eyes more." Mercedes reached for the glasses but Sam tilted his head up to stop Mercedes from taking the glasses.

"I'm so babe, but the glasses stays. It'll ruin the look." Sam quickly reasoned.

Mercedes looked at Sam curiously and shook her head realizing that Sam probably worked himself to death yesterday.

"You don't have to come with me you know. I rather you get rest than risk your health. I'm perfectly fine going on my own today and I'll bring you there some other time." Mercedes pushed Sam inside his penthouse.

"No don't even think about it. The only thing that made last night worthwhile was the thought I'd be seeing you today. So don't you dare wiggle your way out of spending every second with me today." Sam protested.

"I never said I won't spend time with you just that you get some rest, I'll come back after I sign the lease and I'll sleep with you." Sam grinned wide at Mercedes' choice of words which made her realize her slip up.

"No! I didn't mean sleep SLEEP with you, I meant sleep as in go to bed with you." Sam was still grinning as Mercedes struggle to correct her mistake.

"Sam stop grinning. I didn't sleep well last night so I want to rest and by sleep I mean SLEEP! Stop putting color in what I say." Sam still smiled and grabbed Mercedes closer to him.

"I'm only kidding. It's a great thought though." Mercedes playfully hit his chest as he chuckled at her.

"But I mean it, I want to go with you. I don't want to be away from your side ever again." Sam pulled Mercedes against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

Mercedes shook her head at Sam's dramatics. Sam on the other hand couldn't shake the thoughts that ran through his mind as the information from last night were now imbedded in his head. He'd be a fool before he let anything happen to Mercedes, if he has to he'll lock her up in his room and never let her out of his sight.

"Come on, we better go." Mercedes sighed knowing she won't win this battle.

"I called for a town car to drive us since I'm too tired to drive myself." Sam said as he pulled the door close.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go there in a town car. People might get the wrong idea. I thought maybe we can just take the subway?" Mercedes suggested as she waited for Sam to respond.

"The subway?" Sam said it like it was a foreign word to him which earned a smile from Mercedes.

"Yes the subway. You know the common mode of transportation for common people like me." Mercedes replied trying to keep a straight face and failing at it.

"Hey don't make fun! I've never been on it, I heard it was dirty and you can catch a disease on it." Sam scrunched his face thinking about how it was described to him by his friends.

"If by disease you mean lower to middle class status then yes!" Mercedes finally let out the laughter she's been holding.

Sam pouted and folded his arms in protest.

"I'm sorry baby, but you're too adorable. The subway is not disease filled as some people claim, heck if it was disease filled you'd think I'd catch it by now. I'm sorry to have to tell you this now, but I've been riding the subway all my life. So unless you think I'm diseased then don't go with me." Mercedes teased.

Sam didn't think his reaction was offending but when Mercedes put it that way he could never think of her other than pure and clean, so if she's on it he'd kiss every inch of the subway her feet touched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Sam apologized as he reached for her hand.

"You're forgiven and don't worry you have me to protect you." Mercedes winked at Sam as she intertwined their fingers.

* * *

John Fabray smugly smiled as he put the phone down. His associates are close to getting the job done and he couldn't be happier. His useless of a daughter Quinn couldn't do the job herself and so he has to do it himself. Evans Empire will be his one way or the other. John Fabray picked up the document delivered to him earlier. The folder looked plain except for a name written on it which said DERRICK JONES.

* * *

**Chapter 49:**

Sam looked like a fish out of water as they rode the subway. Mercedes was trying her hardest not to draw attention to them as she repressed her giggling and focused her eyes on her lap to keep her composure. Mercedes can tell Sam was trying his best to blend but being a regular subway passenger herself you can tell when someone is unfamiliar with the transportation and Sam is definitely easy to spot. One his clothes look too expensive and two he seems too tense to actually blend in.

"You can relax you know. I'm here and I can spot the con artists a mile away. I promise nothing will happen to you." Mercedes whispered to Sam as she patted his hand on his lap.

"Am I that obvious?" Sam leaned in to whisper back.

"I'm afraid you're sticking out like a really sore thumb. I had to send death glares to the girls over there whose been eyeing you since we sat down. I knew I should have asked you to dress down." Mercedes chuckled as she answered in a low voice.

"What which girls?" Mercedes rolled her eyes knowing that's the only thing Sam got from what she said.

"Doesn't matter our stop's next!" Mercedes pointed to the train's window before standing up.

Sam immediately stood after Mercedes and wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. Mercedes shook her head and smiled to herself.

Mercedes dragged Sam all the way to her soon apartment building. Sam could tell Mercedes was really excited and he would be too if not for some offensive graffiti along the way. Mercedes finally stopped and smiled widely at Sam.

"Here it is! So what do you think? It's great right?" Mercedes pointed to the area excitedly.

Sam looked around and after a while decided the community is clean and looked safe enough. He just didn't like the small alleys that he saw thinking what could happen if Mercedes went through one of those. Mercedes pulled him out of his thoughts as she grabbed his hand to go up the stairs to the apartment building's entrance.

"Come on, the landlord should be in his apartment. You'll like Mr. Brant he's a lovely man." Mercedes eagerly told Sam.

The pair buzzed the landlord's apartment and was soon let in. The landlord smiled as soon as he saw Mercedes and introduced himself to Sam. Mercedes was right about the landlord, he seemed really nice and Sam felt at ease talking to the older gentleman. Mr. Brant had the lease ready and Mercedes handed the money as soon as she read and signed the papers. She requested to look at the apartment unit to show Sam and the landlord only gladly took them.

"Tadah!" Mercedes made a big deal as soon as she entered her now apartment.

"It's great isn't it?" Mercedes beamed grinning from ear to ear as she walked around the space.

Sam walked around himself and inspected every nook and cranny of the apartment asking Mr. Brant about the building's fire safety system and devices installed in each unit. Mercedes internally groaned at hearing Sam act like her mother.

"I think I'll put a couch with a pullout bed in case I have friends sleeping over here, then by the window I think I'll put a chaise lounge for reading." Mercedes started narrating to break the safety conversation.

Sam stared at his girlfriend as she happily described what she wants to do with the space.

"I can't wait to go shopping for furniture!" Mercedes looked at Sam who was smiling back at her.

"We can do that today if you want." Sam replied.

"I can, but you mister need your sleep." Mercedes told Sam as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I told you I'm fine! I can get some sleep after." Sam insisted and Mercedes simply shook her head knowing she won't win this argument.

Mercedes went in the bedroom and left Sam and the landlord in the living room. Sam took the opportunity to ask Mr. Brant about Mercedes' neighbors. Sam found out that the door in Mercedes' left is vacant as well as the one next to it which is a 2 bedroom corner unit. The door in Mercedes' right lived a middle age woman who works in the business district as a clerk. She moved in a year ago and seemed like a nice lady but just too busy to stop and talk. The furthest door on the floor is another 2 bedroom unit and is currently occupied by an asian family of four. They've been there for 3 years now and Mr. Brant said that the Songs is a nice family. Sam gathered as much information as he could about the other tenants in the apartment building and thanked God for Mr. Brant's honesty. Soon the pair were out the apartment building and thanking Mr. Brant for his hospitality.

* * *

Artie rubbed Quinn's back as she sobbed uncontrollably in his living room. Artie was surprised to see Quinn at his doorstep and as soon as he saw her tear stained face, he enveloped her in his arms. Now the two of them sat in Artie's couch as he tried to soothe Quinn's troubles away. Quinn held on to Artie as if he was the last lifesaver on a sinking ship. Artie never asked what happened or why she was there. He just held her and let herself cry it out. She would tell him when she's ready and he would be there for her no matter what.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sam finally asked as Mercedes dragged him out of the subway station and looked around to see that they were nowhere he was familiar with.

Mercedes told him excitedly earlier as they got on the subway that they're going furniture shopping. Sam was expecting to see Macy's or Crate and Barrel, heck even IKEA but instead found himself somewhere in the middle of 42nd Street. Mercedes quickly walked through the streets and finally found themselves in front of the Salvation Army on 46th Street.

"This is where you're buying furniture?" Sam curiously asked.

"Hey! It's for a good cause not to mention cheap!" Mercedes pulled Sam inside and quickly made their way to where the furnitures were.

Sam watched as Mercedes meticulously examined every piece of furniture she fancied. She has this habit of feeling the furniture with her eyes closed then scanning the exterior for visible wear and tear and finally biting her lip when trying to gauge how much it would cost. Once she has an estimate dollar amount in her head she would flip the price and quietly cheer herself when the price is within the price range she made up. Sam loved the glint in Mercedes' eyes as she marked each piece of furniture in her list.

"I'm done, we can go now!" Mercedes told Sam as she tucked her list in her bag.

"Come on? You did all of that and you're not even buying anything?" Sam asked confused.

"First rule of shopping, you sleep on it and if you still want it then go ahead and buy it. Impulse buying is a trap so I choose to take my time. If it's still there when I finally decided to buy it then it's meant to be!" Mercedes tugged on Sam's hand smiling as she pulled them out of the building.

"So you're really not going to buy anything at all?" Sam tried to confirm.

"I'm surprised you had to ask again. Isn't the principle the same with business? You never sign the contract until you've thoroughly thought about it. I'll probably come back here in a couple of days just in time for it to be delivered to my apartment." Mercedes suddenly paused which raised concern for Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! I just can't believe I have my _own_ apartment. I'm excited yet anxious, I've never really lived on my own. When my dad died I lived with relatives for a while and then foster families and then the dorm and then with Kurt." Mercedes turned to face Sam.

"I just hope I wont die of boredom!" Mercedes added as she giggled at her own silliness.

"I'm sure you won't be bored because I'll always be invading your space." Sam pulled Mercedes towards him and kissed the tip of her nose.

Mercedes scrunched her nose and playfully slapped Sam's chest before pretending to wipe her nose. Sam pulled her once more and wrapped his arm on her shoulders.

"If we are in a window shopping mood, why not make a day of it and visit other furniture stores?" Sam suggested as they lazily walked around.

"Oooh... That does sound like fun. Kurt and I always walk around department stores pretending what we would buy if money was not an object. We could do that with furnitures." Mercedes loved the idea as she snuggled closer to Sam.

"Well then, lets go!" This time Sam led the way, stopping at the corner to hail a cab.


End file.
